Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles Movie 2: Genesect & the Legend Awakened
by Artist1990
Summary: A week after defeating the Foot, the Blue Crew meet Ash & his friends who are visiting New Tork City. When a swarm of Genesect accidentally put the city in danger, the TMNS and Ash & co. must team up with a female Mewtwo & other allies to save the city and prevent the Genesect from being captured by Baxter Stockman! Featuring a stronger & smarter Ash and uses aura.
1. Prologue

Pokémon Presents

Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles 2: Genesect & the Legend Awakened

Prologue

It has been a week since the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles and their sensei, Master Splinter have defeated the evil Shredder and his Foot Clan. Although most of the Foot Clan were in jail and the Shredder presumably dead, the half shell heroes couldn't stay in their sewer den since what remained of the Foot know where they lived. So, they had to move in with their human friend and Channel Six news reporter,, April O'Neil. She had recently got a new apartment since her old one and her antique store was burned down in the TMNS' first fight with the Foot Clan. Because of moving in with April, the TMNS and Splinter were now officially April's Pokémon.

The TMNS had started moving whatever stuff they could salvage from their old home out. Donatello had built a vehicle to help transport the stuff called the Sewer Slider. The Sewer Slider was a modified car that was capable of a hover mode. It was also capable of firing explosive ninja shurikens in battle. Currently, Donatello was building more vehicles, which he was keeping a secret until he reveals them. Luckily for the TMNS and April, they were able to afford a large and spacious garage where the vehicles can be stored, which was a couple of blocks away from April's new apartment. Currently, the TMNS were packing up the last of their intact possessions.

"Our home. For fifteen years," said Leonardo. "I know it is hard to part with our sewer den, but we can't stay here as long as the Foot Clan know where we live," said Splinter. "Hey. My DVD & Blu-Ray collection survived along with my video games and comics," said Michelangelo, carrying boxes containing the said items. "I managed to salvage this computer monitor, which is still working. Orangics Computers are quite durable you know," said Donatello. "My favorite punching bag is still in once piece too," said Raphael. Very soon, the TMNS and Splinter packed their possessions and the Sewer Slider headed off for April's apartment.

After moving their stuff into April's apartment, Donatello went to the garage and started to work on some new inventions he was creating. Donatello was working on what appeared to be a new, less clunkier looking headset. This time, instead of a full goggles, it consisted of a headset that came with a green visor and two electronic ear covers that resembled Squirtle shells. He was adding the finishing touches to it. At that moment, April O'Neil came to check up on Donatello. She was carrying a box of pizza. "Hey, Donatello. I brought these leftover pizza slices from your brothers' dinner. I figured you'd be hungry. What are you working on?" asked April. "I'm working on a more advanced electronic headset for myself. I hope this one would be able to operate without a computer backpack since it was destroyed during our battle with the Shredder. Just like my old one, it's supposed to detect heat signatures, DNA samples, has a built in video camera and even energy levels of Pokémon," said Donatello. "I see," said April. She put the pizza box on a table next to Donatello's worktable.

"What else have you been working on?" asked April. "Shell Phones," said Donatello. "Shell Phones?" asked April. She couldn't help but giggle at the name. Donatello took out one of them. It was a cell phone shaped like a Squirtle shell. Donatello slid the shell cover, revealing the buttons and a monitor screen. "I made one for all of us Squirtles and one for you, Splinter and Casey," said Donatello. He gave six out of seven of them to April. "I'd like you to give them to the others and keep one for yourself," said Donatello. "Thanks, Don," said April. Just then, she noticed several more, different objects covered up. "What are those supposed to be?" asked April. Donatello grinned. "You'll see," said Donatello, grinning. Little did Donatello know that his new inventions would be critical in the battle that would soon happen sometime in the future.

The next day, far from New Tork City, a Psychic Pokémon called Mewtwo was flying in the skies of the countryside. Mewtwo was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mewtwo was a super powered clone of the Legendary Pokémon, Mew created by the evil organization of Team Rocket. There were only two Mewtwos in the entire world. The first one was male. The second, which is the one we see right now was a female. She was also a Pokégirl. She wore a purple bikini and had an hourglass figure along with purple organic lipstick. Each of the two cloned Pokémon were created years apart from each other. The two Mewtwos haven't met each other, yet.

At that moment, three Flying Pokémon called Swellow, Staraptor and Braviary began to fly next to Mewtwo. Swellow was a large, dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. A crest of feathers swept back from the top of its head. A blue stripe separated the red markings on its head and chest, and it had a white underside. It had small, narrow eyes, a pointed, yellow beak, and red feet with black talons. Each foot had three forward-facing toes and one pointed backward. Two long, pointed feathers with red tips form its tail, and were an indication of good health when standing up straight. Swellow's wings taper to a sharp point. Staraptor was a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It had small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There was a circular white patch on its forehead, which was smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. Staraptor is fussy about the shape of this comb, which it uses to appear larger and frighten enemies. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons.

Braviary was an eagle-like Pokémon. It's face and underside were a navy blue, while his back and the dorsal side of his wings were dark red. Braviary had a bright blue cere above its yellow beak, from which extended a red, three-pointed crest. White plumes sprouted from each point of the crest, and similar feathers were present on the sides of the bird's face. Along with the feathery "mane" on the back of its head and neck, these features resembled a Native American War Bonnet. Braviary's legs were feathered down to its feet, ending in spiky feathers on the upper portions of it's large yellow talons. These powerful claws were tipped with black nails. It's tail feathers were mainly red, with a blue tip and a yellow subterminal band.

Then, two more bird Pokémon took notice of Mewtwo. The first one was Unfezant, which was a Pokémon resembling a gamebird. It was primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consist of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes were yellow, and it had light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle. The male Unfezant had a reddish pink, wattle around its eyes. Long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extend over its head and down past its shoulders. By swinging its head, the male threatens its opponents. The male also has a mint green underside with speckling towards the chest. In contrast, the female lacks a wattle and has brown markings on its underside. It is also more adept at flying than the male. The one that was flying toward Mewtwo was a male.

The second Flying Pokémon was a Swanna, a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak was long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it had several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possessed a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna was capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, were present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings were positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs were small, and its webbed feet were dark. Mewtwo took notice of the five Flying Pokémon. _"Do you think you can keep up with me?"_ asked Mewtwo telepathically. Mewtwo began to gain speed and the five other Pokémon raced after her.

Elsewhere, five more Pokémon were flying through a misty sky. They were called Genesect, a group of Bug & Steel-type Pokémon. They were revived from fossils. A Genesect was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It was primarily purple with several gray markings. It had two large red eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It had thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ended with a single, pointed claw. There was a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each ended with a large, upward curving claw. The powerful cannon on its back and other enhancements were apparently added as part of the bizarre modifications made to it by the evil organization threatening Unova, Team Plasma. The lead Genesect was red instead of purple and its eyes were purple. The four other Genesects each had a different drive, which resembled a thick floppy disk. One had the Burn Drive (Fire), the Chill Drive (Ice), the Douse Drive (Water) and the Shock Drive (Electric). They managed to escape from their captors months ago. By folding up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back, Genesect can assume a flying saucer-like form, allowing it to fly. This was their high-speed flight mode. All the Genesect were also capable of telepathy, despite not being Psychic-types themselves. _"This way. Follow me lead," _said the Red Genesect as its eyes glowed red. The four other Genesect's eyes glowed red too and began to follow their leader into a snowy mountain region.

Elsewhere, Mewtwo was still racing with the five Flying Pokémon. _"I'm going to speed up," _said Mewtwo. And she did. The Flying Pokémon were having a hard time catching with their speedy competitor. _"I want to challenge the boundaries of my power. I'll go on ahead,"_ said Mewtwo. She concentrated and she Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. As Mega Mewtwo Y, she was smaller and lighter, losing her long tail and the tube behind her neck. However, she grew a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that was similar to its previous form's tail. On its head, it had two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes were now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet were now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe was longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form was still largely smoother than the other two. Since she was a Pokégirl, she still had her bust. But it was bigger in that form. _"Beyond the limit,"_ said Mewtwo.

Back in the snowy mountains, the Genesect Army was searching for something. _"Just past there," _said Genesect. Thanks to the tampering of their DNA, each Genesect could see objects or places from far distances. The Red Genesect spotted large rock structures dead ahead, which formed a canyon. Very soon, all the Genesects transform into its normal mode and landed on the snow on its feet. _"This is where it should be,"_ said the Red Genesect. Apparently, the snow mountains was their home, but had changed through the course of time. The Genesects began to look around for any sign of their old home. Although, the Douse Drive Genesect just stood there. Just then, a sharp wind caught her off guard. She lost her balance and crashed into the snow and was sliding toward a nearby cliff. Seeing his comrade in danger, the Red Genesect quickly transformed into his flight mode and managed to catch the Douse Drive Genesect before she fell off the cliff. The three other Genesect joined up with the two. The Red Genesect helped the Douse Drive Genesect up on her feet. _"I want to . . . go home,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect.

Mega Mewtwo Y was now flying higher and higher into the sky. She was practically flying toward Earth's atmosphere. Mega Mewtwo Y gritted her teeth as she ascended higher and higher. But as she was flying higher, her body started to freeze up. By the time she reached above Earth's orbit, she began to fall back toward the planet._ "This place, I cannot stay here," _said Mega Mewtwo Y. Suddenly, she transformed back to normal.

_"__Go home," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. Somehow, Mewtwo was able to hear the Douse Drive Genesect's voice from far away. Mewtwo opened her eyes and managed to stop herself from falling any further. _"I want to . . . go home,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. _"That voice,"_ said Mewtwo. She began to fly to find the place where the Genesect Army were at.

Back at the snowy plains, both the Douse Drive & Shock Drive Genesect fell to their knees. At that moment, the Red Genesect sensed something and began to climb up a nearby mountain. He began to look around for what he had sensed. Suddenly, an avalanche started and it was heading for the Red Genesect! Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared and once again transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y. Unfortunately, the Red Genesect was starting to get buried by the avalanche._ "I can't save them all!" _said Mewtwo. She speedily used her psychic powers to lift up the four other Genesects. Mega Mewtwo Y gently put the four Genesects down to the ground on their feet. The Genesect began to gossip about what had just happened. Mega Mewtwo Y transformed back into her base form. _"Calm yourselves,"_ said Mewtwo. The four Genesects turned toward Mewtwo upon hearing her voice.

Mewtwo turned to the Douse Drive Genesect. _"You're the one who asked for help, are you not?"_ asked Mewtwo. The Douse Drive Genesect nodded. _"I want . . . to go home," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. Mewtwo then began to read the Douse Drive Genesect's mind. The first thing she saw were the fossils that the Genesect were revived from by Team Plasma. She also saw all five Genesects. _"The Pokémon restored from fossils, Genesect" _said Mewtwo. Then, she remembered about her own creation by humans._ "Created like me, at the hands of people," _said Mewtwo. The next image Mewtwo saw was the Genesects awakening from their resurrection chambers. She also could see a team of Team Plasma scientists, although, one of them couldn't be seen fully in the vision, but his voice could be heard. "Rise and shine, our Genesect Army," said the scientist. But upon waking up, the Genesect Army turned on Team Plasma and started destroying the lab by firing Techno Blast attacks from their cannons. The lab was set on fire. The Genesect Army started to growl at Mewtwo. _"They think everybody is their enemy. Tell me, why have you come here?"_ asked Mewtwo. _"Here? This was my home," _replied the Douse Drive Genesect. _"Home?"_ asked Mewtwo. She then continued to see what was in the Douse Drive Genesect's mind. Apparently, the snowy mountains were one filled with green vegetation and flowers, years ago._ "I want to go home," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. Mewtwo sighed.

Everybody heard a rumble, which startled the four Genesects. _"It's all right. You're safe here," _said Mewtwo. _"Leave them alone!" _said a voice. It was the Red Genesect. Mewtwo saw the Red Genesect. It fired a Signal Beam attack from it's hand. Mewtwo dodged the incoming, multicolored blast just in time. _"Stop that!" _said Mewtwo. The Red Genesect landed in front of his four comrades._ "Who are you?"_ asked the Red Genesect. _"I am Mewtwo. You're trying to return to your home, correct?"_ asked Mewtwo._ "What happened here?" _asked the Red Genesect. _"The world has completely changed since you called this place home, eons and eons ago. Now come with me," _said Mewtwo.

_"__Stay away!"_ said the Red Genesect. He began to charge up a Techno Blast attack. _"I need you to listen to me!" _said Mewtwo. _"Don't give us orders!" _said the Red Genesect. His two comrades also prepared to open fire. All five Genesect fired their signature Techno Blast attacks. The element of the purple Genesect's Techno Blast attack depended on the drive they used. The Douse Drive made Techno Blast a Water attack, the Shock Drive made it an Electric attack, the Burn Drive made it a Fire attack, and the Chill Drive made it an Ice attack. Mewtwo jumped out of the path of the attacks. The five Techno Blasts hit the ground, creating an explosion. There was a crater and Mewtwo had fled. _"Let's go!" _said the Red Genesect. The Genesect Army transformed into their high-speed flight mode and began to leave the snowy mountains. Mewtwo watched as they left. At that moment, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Swanna and Braviary managed to catch up with Mewtwo._ "I have you all by my side. But, the Genesect . . . ,"_ said Mewtwo.

The sun was now setting as the Genesect Army were flying above the ocean. They spotted New Tork City dead ahead of them. The city reminded them of their old home. _"I'm going . . . home," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. Little did the Genesect Army know that their power was being detected by an unknown person within New Tork City. His scanner beeped as it detected the Genesect Army's power. "I found you at last, you five runaways," sneered the mysterious person. He let out an evil chuckle, which then turned into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of the second Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles fanfiction; the adaptation of the Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened. This was originally two chapters, but I decided to combine them into one chapter. As you can see, Donatello has already built the Sewer Slider from the 2003 TMNT series as well as Shell Phones. You'll have to wait a couple of chapters to see what else Donnie's working on. ****Next chapter will be when the TMNS meet Ash and his friends and give Team Rocket a good ol' ninja butt kicking. . .**


	2. 1: TMNS to the Rescue!

Chapter 1: Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles to the Rescue!

The next evening, Ash, his Pikachu, Nancy the Ninetales, Ash's Latias, Hilda & her Zoroark and Cilan had finally arrived to New Tork City via train. They exited out of the train and began to leave the station. Nancy was carrying Pikachu. "Here we are guys. New Tork City," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. "I can't wait to see what shopping malls there are," said Hilda. "I can't wait to try out food from some of the best restaurants," said Cilan. "I can't wait to visit the Pokémon Hills Nature Park," said Ash. "It would be nice to have a lovely vacation after Ash's recent victory at the Unova League," said Latias. "Yes. He and Pikachu also need a break from all those lovesick girl fans of theirs," said Zoroark. She let out a giggle. "You can say that again. I barely escaped that last mob without getting covered in kiss marks. Brock would be jealous of the attention I've been getting from the girls," said Ash. "I'm sure this vacation will quite a romantic one, wouldn't you say Pikachu?" asked Nancy. Pikachu blushed due to what Nancy said. She let out a giggle and gave Pikachu a big kiss on the cheek. The kiss left a pink kiss mark on Pikachu's cheek. Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts due to the kiss. "Pikaaaaaa," sighed Pikachu happily. Nancy giggled and wiped the kiss mark off.

Ash and his friends began to search for a hotel or a Pokémon Center to stay at. Just then, they saw a van parked outside of a small mall. "Huh?" asked Ash. Ash & co. approached the van and saw a red R symbol on the side of the van. "It's a Team Rocket van," said Hilda. "I think we better go check it out," said Ash. "We better be careful," said Latias. Ash and co. then entered the small mall and looked around a corner. They saw the owners of the van. There were two humans, whom both agents of Team Rocket. Both of them wore white & black uniforms with a red R on them. The first one was a woman named Jessie. She had dark purple hair & blue eyes and wore red lipstick and green earrings. Her hair was original a bright red until she fell into a vat full of permanent purple hair dye. Her face also had nasty scars from a Pokémon that attacked her a year and a half ago. And just about a few months ago, she lost her right leg, which was replaced with a prosthetic leg.

The second criminal was a man named James, who had blue hair & green eyes. Although, he had lost his left eye and now had to wear a patch over it. He lost that eye a year and a half ago. Just like Jessie, he also recently lost a limb, but it was his left arm instead of a leg. It was replaced with a prosthetic arm. With them was a male Pokémon with a feline appearance, resembling a small house cat. He stood on his hind legs. He had cream-colored fur, which turned brown at its paws and tail tip. His oval-shaped head featured four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin (also known as a "charm") embedded in its forehead. He was capable of retracting the claws on its fore- and hind-paws and bringing them out again when needed. It was a Meowth, but it spoke english, with a Brooklyn accent. In addition, he had fake hands, which replaced his original ones after they were sliced off during the same attack that scarred Jessie's face and cost James his eye. In addition, he lost a limb around the same time Jessie and James each lost one. In his case, his tail was cut off and replaced with a fake one.

"It's Jessie, James and Meowth," whispered Ash. "Pi Pikachu," said Pikachu. "Not them again," mumbled Nancy. They also noticed they were fighting a girl about a year younger than Ash. She had dark skin, brown eyes and dark purple hair. She wore a cream top that had long loose sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink ribbon on the side. The pink ribbon was tied around her waist just like a normal cardigan would be. Also there was white and yellow leggings going over her knees, a pink backpack, pink and white shoes with yellow stripes and a yellow hair ribbon. She was using an Axew to fight Meowth. Axew was a bipedal, grayish-green Dragon-type Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing berries for eating. The back of its head was dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircled its neck. Axew's limbs and tail were short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

Meowth all of a sudden grabbed a stolen tennis racket and whacked Axew with it, sending him crashing into Iris. "Oof!" cried Iris as she got knocked down. "Lob fifteen!" said Meowth. "I'd say it's foul!" said Ash as he and his friends made themselves known. Pikachu fired an electrical attack that burned a hole in the racket. "Doh!" said Meowth. "Oh no!" said James. "Not those twerps again!" said Jessie. "What are you doing here?!" asked Meowth. "We were going to ask you the same thing!" said Cilan. "We were robbing these various stores while this mall is closed until that girl twerp decided to poke her nose in affairs that shouldn't concern her!" said Jessie. Iris turned to Ash & co. "I had everything under control!" said Iris. "Not from what we saw," said Hilda. "But since you're here, we might as well take Pikachu, Latias and Zoroark too!" said James. "There's no way we're surrendering ourselves to you!" snarled Zoroark. "Then we'll just have to use plain ol' force!" said Meowth. "But first, let's do the motto," said James.

(Insert "Team Rocket Motto" from Pokémon)

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie. "Make it double!" said James. "To protect the world from devasta . . . ," said Jessie.

(End Music)

They were suddenly interrupted by Pikachu executing a Thunderbolt. "Pikachuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu, zapping them. Team Rocket screamed as they were getting shocked silly by Pikachu. "You know, you're motto has gotten annoying to the point that we don't want to hear it anymore!" said Ash. Just then, everybody heard some footsteps. It was several more Team Rocket agents. Unlike Jessie & James, they wore black uniforms with white boots & gloves along with black hats. "Uh-oh!" said Hilda. "We've got company!" cried Ninetales. "Look's like they brought help this time!" said Cilan. "But we've beaten impossible odds before and we can do it again!" said Ash. "Not this time! This time, your Pokémon are ours and there's nothing you can do about it!" said Meowth.

"Don't bet on it, you fleabag!" said a voice. "Huh?" asked Team Rocket. Suddenly, somebody leapt over Ash and his friends and toward the army of Team Rocket agents. It was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!

(Insert "TMNT 90s Movie Theme")

"Hhhhhhhyyyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" cried the TMNS. "WHAT THE?!" asked Team Pansies. They landed in between Ash & co. and the Team Rocket agents. Everybody's eyes widened at the sight of the TMNS. "If you want to get to these kids, you'll have to get through us!" said Leonardo. "Just who do you think you are?!" asked a female agent. "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles," said Donatello. "And you're about to suffer a serious butt kicking!" said Raphael.

Then, the TMNS charged at Team Rocket Agents and the fight began. Some of the Team Rocket Grunts began to flee. "Hey, where are you going?!" asked Jessie. "Come back you cowards!" said James. "They're just a bunch of Squirtles!" cried Meowth. Leonardo kicked Meowth, knocking him down. "Awesome!" said Leonardo. Raphael kicked another T.R. Grunt. "Wicked!" said Raphael. Donatello kicked one of the other Pokémon thieves down to the ground. "Eclectic!" said Donatello. "Eclectic? Jeez!" said Michelangelo. But then, one of the Team Rocket agents punched Michelangelo, knocking him down. "Oops," said Donatello.

Ash and his friends were shocked at what they were witnessing. "I must be dreaming," said Iris, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, Raphael put a sheet over Iris. "Hey!" cried Iris. Raphael began to carry the purple-haired girl toward a trash can. Despite being smaller than Iris, Raphael was pretty strong. "Let me go! What are you doing?" asked Iris. "Sorry, kid. It's for your own good," said Raphael as he stuffed Iris into the trashcan. "Let me out of here!" said Iris as she struggled to get out of the sheet. She peeked her head out of the trashcan.

"Those Squirtles are huge! They're about the size of six year old children!" said Ash. "Wow! They're making fools out of Team Rocket!" said Cilan. "Should we help them?" asked Hilda. "Nah. Let's see what these guys can do. I think they've got this battle in the bag," said Ash, grinning. "Hey! Is anybody going to help me out?!" asked Iris. But Ash and his friends paid no attention to Iris. They were too busy watching the TMNS fight Team Rocket. Raphael kicked yet another T.R. Grunt. One of them grabbed him by the shell. But he counteracted by kicking the Pokémon thief in the face, causing him to let go. "Yeah!" said Raphael.

Donatello was twirling a rope while fighting the Team Rocket Grunt he was occupied with in a sporting goods store. The Team Rocket Grunt was armed with a bowling pin. "Get along there, little doggie!" said Donatello. He whipped the T.R. Agent in the butt. "Rawhide! Robocop! Come on!" said Donatello. The Team Rocket Grunt swung at Donatello, but he missed. Then, Donatello grabbed the Pokémon thief by the leg and threw him to the ground. He then tied up the T.R. Grunt's legs to his hands. He also tied the bowling pin to his feet and hands as well. "Yee-haw!" said Donatello. He then imitated spinning revolvers like a cowboy. "Ninja cowboy!" said Donatello. Donatello then pretended as if he put his guns in some holsters.

Michelangelo was fighting a female Team Rocket Grunt in a toy store. He kicked the female thief in the face. Then, he saw more Team Rocket Grunts coming at him. "Oh, you dudes and dudettes wanna play too?" asked Michelangelo. Then, Michelangelo got out a yo-yo and bonked one of the thieves with it. A group of four T.R. Grunts surrounded the tiny turtle Pokémon. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Check this!" said Michelangelo. He then began to do the walk the dog trick with the yo-yo. "Walk the dog! That's pretty good, huh?" asked Michelangelo. The Ninja Squirtle retracted the yo-yo. "And then . . . around the world!" said Michelangelo. He twirled the yo-yo, which bonked all four Team Rocket Agents. Some of their hats fell off too.

Leonardo was fighting a Team Rocket Grunt in a clothing store. The lead Ninja Squirtle was armed with his katanas. "Hey, hey! Now you see the, now you don't!" said Leonardo. He threw the katanas up in the air and they stuck to the ceiling. He jumped and grabbed onto the katanas handles. When he jumped out of the way, another Team Rocket agent accidentally hit the one Leonardo was facing earlier. "Missed!" said Leonardo. Then, Leonardo kicked the other Team Rocket grunt. He also fired a couple of water gun attacks as well. Donatello was fooling around with a punch clown in the toy store. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah," said Donatello. One of the female Team Rocket grunts came into the toy store. Donatello was posing as the punch clown. He wobbled back and forth. Then, he tapped the Team Rocket Grunt. Donatello chuckled. "Yeah!" said Donatello as he took out a foam bat. He began to whack the Team Rocket Grunt with it. Then, he threw the bat into the Team Rocket Grunt's hands. "Roar!" said Donatello, showing sharp teeth. The Team Rocket Grunt yelped and began to run away from Donatello. "Roar!" said Donatello as he chased after the Pokémon thief.

Raphael kicked a Team Rocket Agent, knocking him into the trash can that Iris was stuffed in. This caused the trash can to tip over. But Iris was still stuck. She groaned in annoyance. Now the only Team Rocket agents left to deal with were Jessie, James, Meowth and one last grunt. Michelangelo was fighting Meowth and the grunt near a counter where food was sold at. The grunt tired to punch Michelangelo, but he missed. "Ha, ha! Missed me!" said Michelangelo as he climbed onto a counter. He kicked the grunt onto the ground. Meowth came at Michelangelo, but he kicked him. But the impact caused Michelangelo to fall behind the counter. "Whoa!" cried Michelangelo.

But then, Michelangelo came back up and grabbed Meowth by the neck with some sausage links. "Ah-ha! The missing link!" cried Michelangelo. He pulled Meowth behind the counter. "Help!" cried Meowth. Jessie and James went near the counter and saw Michelangelo fighting Meowth. By now, the flesh on Jessie's fake leg was mostly gone. "You wanna pickle? I'll give you a pickle!" said Michelangelo. Michelangelo laughed as he continued to beat up Meowth. Meowth then leapt and jumped onto James' arm. "That Squirtle's crazy!" cried Meowth. Michelangelo jumped back onto the counter and he grabbed two sausage links. "Combat cold cuts! Yaaa!" cried Michelangelo. He charged at Jessie, James and Meowth. Michelangelo began to do some nunchaku moves with the sausages. After some showing off, he did a battle cry as he charged at the three Team Rocket agents. The Team Rocket trio screamed and began to run for it. "Let's get out of here!" cried Meowth. They were chased out of the mall. "Look's like Team Rocket's Torchicing out again!" cried Team Rocket. "And next time, I'll use mustard!" said Michelangelo, throwing the sausages as Team Rocket ran off. Michelangelo just chuckled.

(End Music)

Michelangelo and his three brothers turned to Ash and his friends. They were laughing at how the TMNS made fools out of Team Rocket. "Hey. Hey dudes and dudettes," said Michelangelo. He walked over to Iris. "Give me your hand. Come on," said Michelangelo. He helped Iris out of the trash can and back onto her feet. "Who, what, where, huh?" asked Iris. "Well, that leaves out 'why' and 'when,' doesn't it?" asked Donatello. "Yeah! It's a good thing we saw you coming in here from the roof . . . ," said Michelangelo, but he was interrupted when Leonardo kicked him. "Ow," said Michelangelo. "Hey, Mikey!" said Leonardo. "I mean from across the str . . . ow!" cried Michelangelo as Raphael dope slapped him. "That was totally awesome!" said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. "How'd you get so big?" asked Hilda. "Look, kids, we'd like to answer your questions, but our dinner's in about fifteen minutes. You can help out by finding a phone and call the police. Are you okay? We'll start tying them up," said Raphael. "Okay," said Ash. Ash and his friends then went to find the nearest phone. "Come on," said Leonardo. And he and his three brothers began to do their work.

Ash and his friends found a phone and called the police. "Okay, just hurry up. There's a ton of these guys. Okay, bye," said Ash. And he hung the phone. "They're on their way," said Ash. Ash and his friends started to walk back to the mall. "I can't believe you did nothing to help me out of that trash can," complained Iris. "What? I was enjoying the sight of Team Rocket getting their butts kicked by those Squirtles," said Ash. "Yeah. I especially loved how that one in orange used sausages as nunchakus," said Hilda. "You're such kids," said Iris. "Those are big words coming from a kid who's even more immature," retorted Hilda. Iris groaned in annoyance. Then, Ash and co. saw that all of the defeated Team Rocket Grunts were all tied up and piled on top of each other. One of them was even hung from the ceiling by his belt. "Wow. They're good," said Latias. "Come on. Let's find a hotel or Pokémon Center to stay at," said Ash. "Right," said his friends. And Ash and the group went on their way, leaving the defeated Team Rocket Grunts for the police. Iris went a different path since she wasn't a member of Ash's group.

* * *

**Even though I said I wasn't going to adapt "Secret of the Ooze" until after I finish this fanfic, I decided to adapt the beginning fight cause I figured that would be the best way for Ash & co. to meet the TMNS. Keno won't show up in adaptation of "Secret of the Ooze", so Ash and co. will fill his role. There will be flashbacks in later stories to explain how Team Rocket got their fake limbs and scars. Next chapter, due to being humiliated by our half shelled heroes, Jessie, James and Meowth's credibility in Giovanni's eyes is about to take a turn for the worse . . . **


	3. 2: You're Fired!

Chapter 2: "Jessie, James & Meowth, You're Fired!"

(Insert "TMNT 90s Movie Theme")

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles arrived back to April's apartment, celebrating their victory. Michelangelo laughed as he and his brothers entered through the window. "Oh, yeah," said Leonardo. "Woo-hoo," said Michelangelo. "Whoa, primo workout, dudes," said Michelangelo. He did a high three with Leonardo. "Yeah," said Leonardo. "We showed those guys, huh?" asked Raphael. "Muy primo, bros," said Leonardo. "Yeah," said Raphael. "Squirtle-riffic," said Donatello. "Maximondo," said Raphael. "Acappella," said Donatello.

(End Music)

"Huh?" asked Donatello's brothers. "Uh, perestroika?" asked Donatello. "Oh," groaned Donatello. "Hmm Okay, I got it. Frere Jacques," said Donatello. _"Frere Jacques. Frere Jacques,"_ sang Donatello. "Donny, give it up," said Michelangelo. "Aw," said Donatello. The other Squirtles laughed.

_"__Hello boys,"_ said a voice. The TMNS turned around and saw that it was April's Ninetales. "Oh. Hello Ninetales," said Raphael. _"Dinner's on the table,"_ said Ninetales, showing the pizza already on their plates. Splinter was present too. "Alright, pizza!" said Michelangelo. The TMNS rushed to the table and sat down along with Splinter and Ninetales. "Where's April?" asked Michelangelo. _"She's going to interview a scientist called Baxter Stockman, the head of Stocktronics. Her interview with her is going to be on after dinner,"_ said Ninetales. "So, I couldn't help but notice you were celebrating a recent victory," said Splinter. "Yes. We had another battle with crooks," said Leonardo. "Were you seen?" asked Splinter. "They did see us. Even if they did, some of the crooks we were fighting recently were considered crazy due to seeing us. The police think we're the figment of the crooks' imagination due to too much drinking," said Donatello. "But you must be careful in other places outside of New Tork City. Some believe that not so ordinary things do happen," said Splinter. "Yes, Master Splinter," said Leonardo. And he began to devour his pizza slice.

_"__Who did you fight this time?" _asked Ninetales. "A group of jokers calling themselves Team Rocket," said Raphael. _"Wait a minute. Did you say, Team Rocket?"_ asked Ninetales, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know them?" asked Michelangelo. _"Not personally. But I have two cousins who belong to a Pokémon Breeder named Suzie who have encountered Team Rocket before. Especially during the time when my Vulpix cousins travelled with some fellow Pokémon Trainers. You see, Team Rocket are a criminal organization originating from the Kanto Region who want to use Pokémon to take over the world,"_ said Ninetales. "Yeah. We made fools out of them," said Leonardo. _"Tell me, was there a girl with long magenta hair like this, a man with short purplish-blue hair like this and a talking Meowth like this?" _asked Ninetales, doing physical impersonations of Jessie, James and Meowth. "Oh yeah," said the TMNS. _"You fought Jessie, James and Meowth, the stupidest members of the Team Rocket organization. They may be dangerous at times, but they're still stupid. A majority of their schemes to get Pokémon and money are very lame. After our encounter with the Foot Clan, I'd say the Foot make Team Rocket look like an illegal nightclub,"_ said Ninetales.

"What were this Team Rocket doing anyway?" asked Splinter. "They were attacking this group of young Pokémon Trainers," said Leonardo. Ninetales realized who Leonardo might be referring to. _"Was one of them a boy and a Pikachu by any chance?" _asked Ninetales. "Yes," said Leonardo. _"Squirtles, do you have any idea who you just saved the skins of?!"_ asked Ninetales. "No. Who is it?" asked Michelangelo. _"That boy was none other than Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! He's a national champion! He conquered the Kanto, Orange Island, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and most recently, the Unova League Championships! In fact, my younger Vulpix cousin,_ _Nancy has a romantic relationship with Pikachu for a time. Unlike the older cousin, my younger cousin was allowed to stay with Ash so that she can be with Pikachu. Who else was with him?" _asked Ninetales. "There was a brown haired girl around Ash's age, a green haired boy older than the two, a light blue-haired girl, a red-haired woman and a black haired girl with red streaks in her hair," said Donatello. _"I see. New traveling companions From what my Vulpix cousin told me, she first encountered Jessie, James and Meowth when they did a lame Pokémon beauty salon scam. Those three always wanted to steal Ash's Pikachu, but they're always destined to fail and get humiliated by Ash and his friends," _said Ninetales. "They never learn, do they?" asked Michelangelo. _"Nope. I'm surprised their boss hasn't fired them yet, but I'm sure he may soon," _said Ninetales.

(Insert "Team Rocket Boss Meeting" from Pokémon)

The time for Jessie, James and Meowth to get fired was gonna happen sooner than everybody thought. At that moment, Jessie, James and Meowth had returned to the main Team Rocket hideout in Kanto so quickly to get more men to assist them. It was day time in the Kanto region. Giovanni was a middle-aged man with brown hair and black eyes. He wore a dark green military attire and his folded sleeves were red and his dress shoes were completely black. He was almost never seen without his Persian. Persian was the evolved form of Meowth. It was a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur was pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers were very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead was a red jewel. Its long tail had a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicated with body language, and held its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It had long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enabled it to walk without making a sound.

When Giovanni was told about what happened, he was absolutely furious! He along with his Persian started throwing random stuff at Jessie, James and Meowth. They included chairs, desks, tables, chemical vials, computer consoles, vases and more. Giovanni and Persian growled angrily as they took out their fury on the three dumb Pokémon thieves. Jessie, James and Meowth ducked behind a tipped over table as the stuff were thrown at them. With Giovanni and Persian were two elite Team Rocket agents named Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko. Anton was a thin, but athletic dark skinned man. He wore a _Tron_-inspired suit, purple glasses and an energy mohawk. Ivan was a large, muscular, blond-haired yet balding man with a thick accent, gold tooth, and several scars on his face. He wore the tradition black Team Rocket uniform with white gloves & boots and wore two golden knuckle dusters with a hammer symbol on one and a sickle symbol on the other. His most distinguishing feature is that he seems to be missing his right eye, having replaced it with a diamond studded prosthetic. The two agents grinned as they watched their boss and his Persian vent their fury on Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Boss, stop this tantrum and tell us what's wrong," said Jessie. Giovanni was currently holding a chair, while Persian was holding a bowling ball. "What's wrong?! I gave you some extra men to help you in a simple Unova Operation! But now, they've been jailed by because you let them get beaten by a group of four Squirtles!" said Giovanni. He threw the chair, but he missed. "But they were no ordinary Squirtles . . . ," said James. " . . . they were _Ninja_ Squirtles!" said Meowth. Persian didn't miss when he threw the bowling ball. The bowling ball hit Jessie, James and Meowth and they toppled to the ground like bowling pins. "Strike," said Anton quietly.

"You expect me to believe that lie?! You failed me once! You failed me twice! You failed me over six hundred times!" yelled Giovanni. "You're a disgrace to Team Rocket and willains everyvhere. All the other willains are laughing at us," said Ivan. "Ivan's right! My organization has become a laughing stock among the criminal underworld because of your antics!" said Giovanni. "The reason why we're having such bad luck in Unova was because the twerp's Ninetales cursed us with bad luck!" said Jessie. "Curse or not, you've _always_ had bad luck. That Ninetales just increased the chances of having it more often," sneered Anton. He let out a chuckle afterwards. "Thanks for rubbing it in," said Meowth sarcastically.

"We have come to the end of our long association. You have failed to keep up your promises, Jessie, James and Meowth!" said Giovanni. He then began to play footage of his three agents' various failures. "Your robots, even the high quality ones have been totally ineffective in capturing a _common_ Pikachu! You let yourselves and my best men be beaten by every Trainer aboard the _St. Anne_ during the _St. Anne_ raid. The Silph Co. heist was also ruined cause I made the mistake of letting you take charge of it. You three had the nerve to double cross Butch and Cassidy during their mission to enslave all the Pokémon on Mandarin Island all because your Pokémon were enslaved by their Drowzee. All our Johto operations ended in disaster cause you were jealous of how the agents in charge of them. Jessie, you let your lust in the spotlight and your grudge against those who scar your beauty get two of your Pokémon killed along with all Hoenn operations. One of your most idiotic stunts is that you thought you could spread fear in Sinnoh by killing Ash. But not only did he survive, he and everybody else beat you into submission and shut down all Sinnoh operations before they even began. Our Unova mission to capture the Kami trio would've succeeded if Butch & Cassidy went instead of you. But no, you had to steal their equipment and take their places," said Giovanni. He turned off the video monitor.

"Even worse, because of your incompetence in that mall raid in New Tork City just now, some of my men are in jail. And why? BECAUSE YOU LET THEM BE BEATEN BY A GROUP OF FOUR ORDINARY SQUIRTLES!" screamed Giovanni at the top of his lungs. "But we told you already," said Jessie. "They are no ordinary Squirtles," said James. "They're _ninja_ Squirtles," said Meowth. "I've had it up to here with your failures and excuses! If you can't steal a _common_ Pikachu from a boy, then you can't even steal any other Pokémon to begin with!" said Giovanni. "Common? COMMON?!" yelled Meowth suddenly. "There's nothing common about that Pikachu to begin with! He's destroyed our strongest mechas!" said Jessie. "So that proves that there is something rare about Pikachu!" said James. "Ivan and I'd have to disagree," said Anton. "What do you mean?" asked Jessie."Over the past couple of veeks, Anton and I fought a couple of Trainers vho each had a Pikachu zat vas just as strong as the one belonging to zat Ash boy," said Ivan. "So what's your point?" asked Jessie. "Our point is zat Ash's Pikachu vas never rare to begin with. It's just a vell trained Pikachu. Nothing more, nothing less," said Ivan.

"You liars!" cried Meowth. He charged at both Anton and Ivan and tried to scratch them. But Ivan quickly grabbed Meowth by the head in defense. He then threw Meowth into his two partners, causing all three to topple over. "I think it's quite clear. It is time for me to cut my losses and make a change," said Giovanni. "What changes?" asked James nervously. "Jessie, James, Meowth, as of today . . . YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU'RRRREEEE FIIIIIIRRRRREEEEEED!" screamed Giovanni. Those words echoed throughout the Team Rocket base. Jessie, James and Meowth eyes widened in horror when they heard those words. They also collapsed onto their knees. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the three agents. "Anton, Ivan, throw that trash out of here!" said Giovanni. "Delighted," said Anton & Ivan. The two Team Rocket agents grabbed Jessie, James and Meowth and began to drag them away. "You can't do this to us! We're the top agents of Team Rocket! Team Rocket won't survive without us! They won't! THEY WON'T!" screamed Jessie, James and Meowth as they were dragged out of Giovanni's office. "Good riddance at last," said Giovanni. Persian purred in agreement.

As Jessie, James and Meowth were taken outside, Anton and Ivan released their ace Pokémon. Anton's Ace Pokémon was an Emboar; which was a very large bipedal boar-like Pokémon. It had orange skin seen on the chest and head and flames emanating from around its neck and a small, black spiked tail. It had golden oriental designs on its black torso, and thick, black thunderbolt-like eyebrows on the top of its head. Like its pre-evolutions, it has a red, pig like nose. Two long fangs protruded out of its wide mouth. It had large bulky arms, each with a golden band near its biceps with the rest of the arm below being black, and a red band on its wrists near its hands which each had three claws. On its lower body, its upper legs were red where a yellow band separated the rest of the leg which was black, its feet were tipped with two toe claws. Ivan had a Rhydon, which was a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with features of both dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. It had a cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout, the female having a smaller horn than the male. Ivan's was male. There were other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, points resembling ears to the sides, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on its cheeks. It had red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It had a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. Rhydon had a long tail with skinny, black stripes.

"Rhydon, use Seismic Toss to throw the bums out," said Ivan. Rhydon grabbed Jessie, James and Meowth and began to spin them around in its arms. After spinning them, it then threw the three ex-agents into the distance, screaming. "And stay out!" said Ivan. "Why don't you go crying back to your parents. Oh, that's right. James is the only one whose parents are still alive," said Anton. He turned to his Emboar and Rhydon. "Don't forget to throw out their other junk and their other vorthless Pokémon," said Ivan. Emboar then threw the Pokéballs containing the following Pokémon belonging to Team Pansies: Jessie's Wobbuffet, Seviper and Yanmega and James' Carnivine, Chimecho and Mime Jr. Rhydon also threw their stuff out too, which included their various disguises and paper work. After Anton & Ivan's Pokémon threw their stuff into the distance, the two agents and their Pokémon slammed the doors, laughing at the ex-agents of Team Rocket.

Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they crashed landed in the middle of the forest. Then, their disguises fell on top of the three-ex Team Rocket agents, burying them. The three emerged from the disguises pile. Meowth's head was sticking out of one of Jessie's dresses. It was blue and yellow Victorian-era dress. Some nearby Pokémon did some wolf whistles at the sight of Meowth in Jessie's dress before giggling. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," said Meowth. Jessie and James' Pokéballs fell and bonked them on the heads, knocking them out.

(End Music)

* * *

**There you have it. Giovanni has decided to fire Jessie, James and Meowth. A flashback of Jessie, James and Meowth's attempt to kill Ash at the beginning of Sinnoh will explained in a later chapter in this story. And this time, Jessie, James and Meowth weren't supposed to go to Unova to begin it in this story. As you can see, Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko (the soon to be mutants, Bebop and Rocksteady) start out as elite Team Rocket agents. And their Pokémon act as a foreshadowing of their soon to be mutations. The two discrediting Team Rocket about Pikachu being rare, that's actually going to be a common plot device I'll use in some other Pokémon fanfictions. In other words, in my Pokémon fanfictions, there will be villains who show Team Rocket that Pikachu isn't really rare, which starts to break their egos. ****You'll have to wait toward the end of the Unova Saga to see how Ivan and Anton got drafted into Shredder's army. But anyway, next chapter, you'll be re-introduced to a classic TMNT foe . . .**


	4. 3: Baxter Stockman

Chapter 3: Baxter Stockman

(Insert "Channel 6 Theme" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1987 Series])

After finishing their dinner, the TMNS turned on the TV to see April's interview. "This is April O'Neil of Channel Six UBC News, live from the Stocktronics Building. I'm here tonight to interview the founder and CEO of Stocktronics himself, Baxter Stockman," said April.

(End Music)

The scientist named Baxter Stockman walked up to April. Baxter Stockman was an African American man with brown eyes and he wore glasses, a very pale blue lab coat, a white shirt, a dark blue necktie, black pants and brown shoes. With Baxter was a lab assistant with a cage containing some Rattatas. A Rattata was a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature was its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. It had long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata had purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. Females had shorter whiskers and lighter fur color. The Rattatas were both male and female. April's cameraman, Vernon Fenwick was rolling the camera as Baxter Stockman was being interview by April. He was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a white shirt, a dark blue jacket, blue pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle and brown shoes.

(Insert "Stockman and the Mousers" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [2003 Series])

"So, Baxter, what is it that you want to show to the public?" asked April. "You see, for years, New Tork City has been plagued by a problem with Rattatas. Some fool released them into the wild and Rattatas are not native to Unova. So New Tork not just has a Rattata problem, it's an invasive species problem. A wise man once said, 'build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door'. I say, let the path meeting begin. For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman have invented a solution to solve the city's ever growing Rattata problem," said Baxter, walking up to something that was covered by a sheet. Next to the covered objects was a large maze. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you . . . the ultimate tools in pest control," said Baxter Stockman. When he pulled the sheets off, everybody could see two silver robots that were about knee high. Each one had a head with sharp teeth, two legs and a single glowing, yellow eye. "These are my Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries, or M.O.U.S.E.R.S. for short," said Baxter. Donatello stared at the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. as he watched the broadcast. "How are they going to help solve the problem?" asked Donatello.

"My lab assistant shall release several Rattatas into this maze," said Baxter. He turned to his assistant. "Release them," said Baxter. Baxter's lab assistant opened the cage and released the Rattatas into the maze. Baxter then put the two Mousers at the entrance of the maze. "Now observe sheer genius of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. in action," said Baxter. The two M.O.U.S.E.R.S. began to walk through the maze to round up the Rattatas. They each took two separate paths. One of them used its teeth to munch through the walls of the maze. A M.O.U.S.E.R. then went up to a Rattata. The Rattata tried to flee, but the M.O.U.S.E.R. was too quick and it grabbed it by the Rattata's tail, using its mouth. Vernon squinted due to what he was seeing. The Squirtles, Splinter and Ninetales were shocked at what the robot was doing to the rat Pokémon. Another Rattata tried to use its Super Fang attack on the second M.O.U.S.E.R., but its steel body was too strong. As a result, the Rattata broke its fangs.

The Squirtles, Splinter and Ninetales weren't the only ones watching the broadcast. Ash and his friends were watching too. Hilda was the one who was really horrified at what the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were doing to the Rattatas. "This is inhumane!" cried Hilda. "At least they're not killing the Rattatas," said Cilan. "But still, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. are showing Pokémon cruelty," said Ash. "And the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.' search and retrieval functions are ingeniously controlled remote mother computer," said Baxter.

A mysterious third party was also watching the broadcast too, from the sewers, from an old TV. "So, you think you can mess with my precious Rattata friends? Well, Baxter Stockman, like all animals, they will fight back when given the right motivation," said the mysterious person. "I also plan to use the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. for other purposes such as helping people out of smashed cars in car accidents or even disable dangerous land mines for the military. The possibilities are endless," said Baxter.

(End Music)

Later that night, after the interview, Dr. Baxter Stockman went to a private room. He walked up to one of his computer consoles and began to contact someone. Appearing on the monitor was a man with gray-green hair and red eyes. He wore a red monocle, a black & ray robe, gold bracelets and a staff with the Team Plasma symbol. "Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma. It's good to see you again, my old friend," said Baxter. "Save me the flattery, Dr. Stockman. Have you managed to locate any sign of the runaway Genesect Army?" asked Ghetsis. "In fact, I have. They have been detected within the city. In fact, my M.O.U.S.E.R.S. have located them in the Pokémon Hills Nature Park and are observing them from a safe distance," said Dr. Stockman. "So, why haven't you retrieved them?" asked Ghetsis. "What, and blow my cover? It'll be bad for my business. Besides, I'm going to send someone special to retrieve them. The guinea pig for Project: Lazarus will be the one to retrieve them for us. She'll be ready by tomorrow," said Baxter. "See to it that she's ready. For my plans to liberate Pokémon from the Pokémon Trainers of the world will be delayed no further after tomorrow. Ghetsis, over and out," said Ghetsis. And the transmission ended.

Baxter Stockman turned to one of the computer monitors, which projected what his M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were seeing. It was spying on the sleeping Douse Drive Genesect. "It won't be long. Soon, the Genesect Army will be Team Plasma's once again," said Baxter. He then turned to a tank containing what appeared to be a cyborg. "And you, my dear will be the one who will help Team Plasma gain the respect and fear that will get Unova and the rest of the world to obey," said Baxter. And he began to laugh manically like the mad scientist he is.

* * *

**Here you have it, this fanfiction's version of Baxter Stockman, that mad scientist and creator of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. The acronym for the said robots is from the Nickelodeon TMNS series. Vernon's appearance is based on the Michael Bay films, cause I personally like the movie version better than the TV version. But anyway, I thought it would be interesting if Baxter Stockman starts out as a Team Plasma scientist. By having him as the main villain as this story, I'll have a _real_ villain in this adaptation of this Pokémon movie. But don't worry, Baxter will work for the Foot Clan later. Until next time, peace out . . .**


	5. 4: Giovanni's Newest Assignment

Chapter 4: Giovanni's Newest Assignment

(Insert "Team Rocket's Secret Strategy" from Pokémon)

Much later, Jessie, James and Meowth woke up from their unconsciousness. They began to pick up their scattered clothes. "I can't believe it! We, the greatest bad guys in history have been fired!" complained Meowth. "Why is this happening to us?!" wailed James. "It's the twerps' faults! If they only let us beat them and steal their Pokémon, including Pikachu, we would've remained top agents!" said Jessie. "And those Ninja Squirtles made things worse!" said Meowth. "Let's get back to Unova and get even with the twerps _and_ those Ninja Squirtles!" said James. "There's only one way to get into the organization! We not just need to capture Pikachu, we have to capture the Squirtles!" said Jessie. "Why?" asked James. "Think about it. Giovanni doesn't believe their ninjas. If we capture them and bring them to the boss as physical proof, he'll finally believe us," said Jessie. "I say let's do it!" said James. "We'll show Anton and Zack that we can be better bad guys than they ever dream of!" said Meowth.

But then, Jessie noticed something. "Where are they?!" asked Jessie. "Where are what?" asked James. "My very good dresses!" said Jessie. "What good dresses?" asked Meowth. "The very good dresses that are really eye catching! All I see are the ugly and gaudy dresses!" said Jessie. "I'm also missing some of the dresses I wore when I dressed in drag too. But I'm not too concerned about that," said James. "That's because you're _not_ a woman! My appearance is my first concern when dressing up! I can't go in public, in disguise, wearing any of these ugly, gaudy dresses!" said Jessie. Then, Jessie realized something. "Cassidy! Cassidy stole them! I know she stole them under my nose!" said Jessie angrily.

(End Music)

(Insert "Celebration")

When word got out that Jessie, James and Meowth were fired, the whole organization began to celebrate. They were so happy that they cheered loudly and balloons, streamers and confetti were released as they cheered. None of the other members of Team Rocket liked Jessie, James and Meowth to begin with. Heck, they even threw a party at one of the break rooms. As Anton and Ivan were partying, they were greeted by two of their fellow agents. Their names were Butch and Oakley. Butch was a man with green hair and brown eyes and wore the basic black & white Team Rocket uniform. Oakley had blue hair that was styled to be straight and pointed. Oakley didn't wear the traditional Team Rocket uniform. She preferred to dress in a black tank top with a gold choker, light purple gloves with gold bands, black pants and black shoes. She also wore red lipstick and the right sleeve of her pants was purple up to her knee. Above was a purple lipstick mark symbol.

"Nice job on giving Messy & Lame and that furball the boot," said Butch. "Those three give the entire organization of Team Rocket a bad name," said Oakley. "Ve did vhat ve had to do," said Ivan. "They weren't Team Rocket material to begin with," said Anton. "Say, where's Cassidy, along with Annie?" asked Butch. "I thought my sister would be happy about those three idiots being fired too," said Oakley.

"Yoo-hoo. Ivan, Anton," said two voices. Ivan and Anton turned to see who the voices belonged to. They belonged to both Cassidy and Annie. Cassidy was a woman with golden yellow hair in pigtails and purple eyes. She also wore pink triangle earrings and salmon pink lipstick. Normally, she wore a Team Rocket uniform that took the form of a black short-sleeved minidress with the team's red R logo on the front. Plus, she wore white gloves that reach the sleeves and has a red stripe near that area, and white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops and a small heel. But right now, Cassidy was wearing a reddish-pink dress with a sweetheart neckline & a thigh slit, a pair of red high heels, a red choker and a pair of white opera gloves. She also had her hair long and flowing this time.

Annie was actually Oakley's older sister and partner in crime. She had blond hair that was styled in large curly buns and brown eyes. She wore a uniform similar to Oakley's, but the glove bands and choker were silver instead of gold. She wore red lipstick like her sister, but her the left sleeve of her pants was red up to her knee. There was a red lipstick mark symbol on it. But she too was wearing a formal dress. Annie was wearing one of James' dresses whenever he dressed in drag. She was wearing a pink dress that James wore to disguise himself as a magician's assistant. Her hair was styled into a ponytail instead of her two large buns.

"Cassidy, Annie, I see you decided to dress formally," said Anton. "Well, Team Rocket finally got rid of the agents that dragged our organization's name through the mud. So we had to dress up fancy," said Annie. "Vait a minute. Cassidy, isn't that one of Jessie's dresses your vearing?" asked Ivan. "Yes. It actually is. Before you threw out Jessie, James and Meowth's belongings, Annie and I managed to swipe Jessie's good dresses. So she's left with the gaudy, ugly and outdated dresses," said Cassidy. "Some of the dresses we stole actually belonged to James when he dressed in drag," said Annie. "I never understood why James would dress in drag," said Anton. "I think you two look more beautiful in those dresses than those losers," said Ivan. "You really think so?" asked Cassidy as she and Annie blushed. "Yes," said Anton. "Jessie wouldn't look good in anything now. Not with those scars she keeps getting and losing her hair," said Annie. "And limbs," said Anton. Ivan, Anton, Cassidy and Annie snickered.

Just then, Cassidy went close to Ivan and began to caress him. Annie was also caressing Anton. "Hey, Ivan. Maybe you and I can have dinner together later," said Cassidy flirtatiously. She let out a giggle. "Make that a double date," said Annie. She giggled as well. Before either Ivan or Anton could reply, everybody heard Giovanni's voice on a loud speaker. "Anton Zeck, Ivan Steranko, report to my office at once," said Giovanni. "Sorry, babes," said Anton. "It look's like ve're going to have to postpone your offer," said Ivan. Anton and Ivan began to walk toward Giovanni's office. "Don't keep us waiting," said Cassidy. She and Annie blew kisses at Ivan and Anton. "I think they like us," whispered Anton. "You think?" asked Ivan.

(End Music)

(Insert "Team Rocket's Boss Meeting" from Pokémon)

Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko reported to Giovanni's office. "Anton, Ivan, I want you two to go to the Unova region in place of Jessie, James and Meowth. Forget about stealing Ash's Pikachu. Instead, you must focus on capturing Ash's Alolan Ninetales, Latias and Meloetta," said Giovanni. "One rare wariation of a Ninetales and two Legendary Pokémon," said Ivan. "Finally, a real challenge. All our past assignments were hardly challenges at all," said Anton. "Don't underestimate those kids. They gave my three ex-agents lots and lots of trouble. Especially since Ash Ketchum is a six time Pokémon League champion. I suggest you watch videos of his battles so that you two will know who you're dealing with. Knowing your enemy is just as important as conquering the enemy. Take your strongest Pokémon to challenge him and his friends. But be careful when confronting Ninetales. If it's true that she cursed my ex-agents, she'll certainly curse you two if she chooses to. Somehow, I have a feeling Jessie, James and Meowth are still going to be after Ash & co. despite being fired. If those three get in the way, eliminate them," said Giovanni. "Yes sir," said Anton & Ivan. And the two Team Rocket Agents left to make preparations.

(End Music)

* * *

**I thought it would funny if the whole organization threw a big party to celebrate Jessie, James and Meowth being fired. I mean, by now, everybody in the organization would hate them up to this point that they would want to see them get the boot. Even so, Jessie, James and Meowth still want to prove that they're better than everybody else. As you can see, Cassidy and Annie have crushes on Ivan and Anton. And as now, Giovanni's going to send Ivan and Anton after Ash to get _not_ Pikachu, but his Legendaries and Ninetales. Ash won't meet those two until Team Plasma's final stand. Next chapter will be when Ash and co. arrive at the Pokémon Hills Nature Park . . .**


	6. 5: The Pokémon Hills Nature Park

Chapter 5: The Pokémon Hills Nature Park

The next day, at New Tork City, the TMNS woke up and were having breakfast with Splinter, April and Ninetales. "Guys, today's my day off from work today. And boy have I been planning a trip for us all to go," said April. "What kind of trip?" asked Splinter. "I'm going to take you all on a visit to the Pokémon Hills Nature Park," said April. "Really?" asked Michelangelo. "But, you are going to have to pose as ordinary Pokémon. But I'll carry your ninja gear in my backpack just in case there's an emergency," said April. "Very well. We accept," said Splinter. "It would nice to socialize with other Pokémon. It would be a good idea to use aliases too so that if humans did find out we exist, we don't want them to find out that we're ninjas," said Leonardo. The other Squirtles nodded. "I've read about how the builders managed to replicate different environments and am curious about seeing them," said Donatello. "Better than sitting around all day," said Raphael. "Sounds fun," said Michelangelo.

(Insert "In the Middle of City" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

The Squirtles, April and Ninetales weren't the only ones who were going to the Pokémon Hills Nature Park. Ash and his friends were there too. Pikachu was looking at a dew drop on a leaf. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. The dewdrop fell and burst on Pikachu's nose. Pikachu shook his head to get the wetness off of his face. The heroes began to look around in the forest of the park. Ash sighed, stretched and yawned. "I feel awesome," said Ash. "Me too. It's nice to be one with nature," said Hilda. "The gentle warmth of the sun filtering through the soft scent of the towering trees. A sweet breeze," said Nancy. "Truly the recipe for relaxation time!" said Cilan. "I can hardly believe were in the middle of a city," said Latias. "Yeah. But we are," said Zoroark. "Yeah. And this city happened to be New Tork City. Glad we came here now and not a week ago," said Ash.

"Why?" asked Hilda. "You mean you haven't heard? A week ago, New Tork City was plagued by a crime wave, which people dubbed the silent crime wave," said Ash. "Why is it called the silent crime wave?" asked Cilan. "Apparently, the thieves were a clan of ninja thieves calling themselves the Foot Clan. But luckily, that famous Channel Six news reporter, April O'Neil managed to crack the case along with a vigilante calling himself called Casey Jones. From what I heard, they had help from other anonymous vigilantes too," said Ash. "Really," said Latias. "Do you think those anonymous vigilantes could be those Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles we met last night?" asked Nancy. "Maybe," said Ash.

(End Music)

(Insert "Welcome to Pokémon Hills" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

Just then, everybody saw a large dome in front of them. "Hey! That's it!" said Ash. Everybody began to run for the dome. There were three, large solar panels surrounding the dome and a river was in front of it. There was a bridge to cross it. Ash and his friends met a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green & black vest, a gray shirt and pants, white gloves and green & black shoes.

"Welcome to Pokémon Hills. My name's Eric. I've been looking for you since Professor Oak said you were coming. Well, let me show you around," said the man. He began to lead Ash and his friends across the bridge. "My name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu," said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. "And I'm Hilda," said Hilda. "I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur. Pleasure," said Cilan. "You can call me Nancy," said Ninetales. "I'm Lacey," said Latias. "And I'm Zelda," said Zoroark. "I can't believe it. Being able to see all this before it opens to the public. It's a chance of a life time," said Cilan. Just then, a Chansey appeared across the lake. "Look, it's a Chansey. I haven't seen any of those since my last visit to a Sinnoh Pokémon Center," said Ash. "What do you mean?" asked Cilan. "In Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, the Nurse Joys have Chanseys as Pokémon nurses instead of Audinos," said Ash. "I see," said Cilan.

"You see, Pokémon Hills has a different number of environments. The environments are suitable for all the kinds of Pokémon who are living here," said Eric. Everybody gasped in excitement when they saw all the Pokémon. "Fantastic!" said Cilan. They included Wooper, Lotads, Surskits, Masquerain, Caterpie, Wurmples, Roserades and more. "They're all having so much fun," said Latias. "Would it be okay if our Pokémon came out and played here too?" asked Ash. "Of course," said Eric. "Alright! Everybody come on out!" said Ash as he tossed three Pokéballs. "All of you too!" said Hilda tossing her Pokéballs. "Play time!" said Cilan, throwing his Pokéballs.

(End Music)

(Insert "It's Always You and Me" from Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova)

Popping out of Ash's Pokéballs were Meloetta, Charizard and Samurott. Meloetta seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets) for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It had a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef, which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. In its Aria Forme, it had light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. In its Pirouette Forme, it had auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. In either Forme, its midriff and eyes match its hair.

Charizard was a draconic, bipedal Fire & Flying-type Pokémon. He was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of his rectangular head. There were two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth was closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from his back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. He had stocky legs and cream-colored soles under his feet.

Samurott was a quadruped, blue, sea lion-like, Water-type Pokémon. It had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head, and it had a red nose and eyes. On the back of its head was a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. A dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace covers its underbelly, and its limbs were covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, that appear to be comprised of seashells. The forelimbs' bracers were actually swords called seamitars. The lower two segments of these bracers are the scabbards for the two swords, and the upper segment and spike make up the seamitar and its handle. Samurott possessed three black digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige.

Nancy, Lacey and Hilda's Zoroark revealed their true forms. Hilda's other Pokémon consisted of Swanna, Braviary, Cryogonal, Lilligant and Cofagrigus. Swanna was a swan-like, Water & Flying Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak was long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it had several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possessed a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna was capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet are dark. This Swanna was a Pokégirl and was nicknamed Odette. The feathers on her chest formed a feathery bra and she also had blue organic lipstick. However, the lipstick could only be seen if she puckers up for a kiss. She also had a crush on Ash's Samurott.

Cryogonal was an Ice-type Pokémon that resembled a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake. Its facial expression was frozen, which leaves Cryogonal with a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks run through its face, the upper opening contains its eyes and the lower serves as a mouth. It had two glowing eyes and its large mouth contains an extendable chain of ice, which is used for hunting.

Lilligant was a Grass Pokémon. It donned a scarlet flower with white spotted petals upon its head; said flower had golden filaments with red anther, resembling a crown. It possessed dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of its head, is about as long as its body and resembles hair. Two light green leaves loosely hang down from its head. Its head and abdomen are white and its eyes, which resemble seeds, are a light shade of scarlet. It had dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under its neck. It wore a large, light green, tulip-shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There were two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from its back to around the bottom of its "dress". It also possessed another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath its "dress", resembling feet.

Cofagrigus was a Ghost-type Pokémon that resembled a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes and four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face was prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon. Its real face is covered up by parts that slide out of the way when it is active. White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veil the coffin. The coffin is said to be made of gold. Ancient legends once told Cofagrigus could eat nearby humans and turn their lifeless bodies into mummies. Fortunately, Hilda's Cofagrigus only turns already dead people into mummies.

Cilan's Pokémon consisted of Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk. Pansage was a simian, green-and-cream, Grass-type Pokémon. He had oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There was a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprout's foliage were three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. If eaten, the leaves in this sprout can alleviate exhaustion. His muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored, and his hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body was green with small feet, and his long tail was tipped with two leaves. Crustle was an orange, Bug & Rock-type Pokémon resembling an insect or crustacean. Its most distinguishing feature was its enormous shell, which resembled a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. The tips of its pincers and six feet were dark gray. It had two glaring yellow eyes. Crustle possessed a straight tail that was concealed underneath its shell. Stunfisk was a flat, fish-like, Ground & Electric-type Pokémon with a broad, mud-brown body. At the base of its yellow tail was a yellow marking shaped like an exclamation mark when seen from behind. It had small, horizontal, oval-shaped eyes, white with a tiny black pupil and no irises. Almost exactly between these two eyes lies its mouth, which was comprised of two thick gray lips. It had two small, flimsy fins at the sides of its body; each with two lobes.

"Pikachu, everyone, let's go!" said Ash. Every soon, Ash & co. and all their Pokémon began to explore the nature park, playing with the other Pokémon. There were environments for Pokémon that inhabit grass fields, forests & jungles, rocky mountains, sandy deserts and much more. Ash was also able to help a shy Sableye overcome its shyness.

(End Music)

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I decided to have Ash own Meloetta besides Latias since Meloetta really liked Ash in the actual Unova Saga. Next chapter, you'll be introduced to a TMNS version of a classic TMNT Character. You'll see who he is next chapter . . .**


	7. 6: Enter Leatherhead

Chapter 6: Enter Leatherhead

Ash and his friends arrived to a large lake where a group of Beautiflys were at. Just then, a Water Pokémon popped its head out of the water. It was a Feraligatr. "Cool. It's a Feraligatr," said Cilan. "It's good to see you again, Ash," said the Feraligatr, suddenly. Hilda and Cilan shrieked when they heard it speak. "No need to panic, guys. I'm an old friend of Ash," said the Feraligatr. The Feraligatr stepped out of the water. Feraligatr was a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that was primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr was its large, powerful jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth were visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body: one on its head, one on its back, and one near the tip of its tail. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. It had a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs. This one actually had a muscular, human-like body build. He also wore an orange vest and dark blue pants. Ash recognized him instantly. "Hey, it's Leatherhead!" said Ash.

"Hello, Ash. It's good to see you again," said Leatherhead. "How is it that this Feraligatr can talk and how does he know Ash?" asked Hilda. "The fact is, Feraligatr is actually a mutant and was once human," said Ash. "He's an old friend before his mutation," said Eric. "Yes. My real name is Jess Harley. I was once a security guard at Techno Cosmic Research Institute, or T.C.R.I. for short. I was mutated by this ooze that T.C.R.I. created, which had extraordinary, but dangerous mutagenic properties. I was overseeing a shipment of the mutagen when some burglars attacked to steal it. I fought against them, but during the fight, a misfire from one of the thieves' guns shattered one of the canisters and the ooze spilled all over me. The mutagen mutates an organism into a mutation of whatever they last touched. Since I lasted touched a Feraligatr, I was mutated into what you see here. When I was mutated, I swam all the way to the Sinnoh Region. I first met Ash when I saved him from a near death experience after an attack from three agents of Team Rocket. I remember it well," said Leatherhead.

**One Year Ago . . .**

Leatherhead was swimming in the waters near a dock where Ash and Pikachu were getting off of their boat that took them to Sinnoh. He was still wearing the clothes he wore from Hoenn to the Kanto Battle Frontier. When Ash started his Hoenn journey, that was the first time he had a change of clothes. It consisted of a new red & black hat with a green symbol on it, a blue hoodie, black & green gloves, a new pair of jeans and blue, white & black sneakers. Underneath his hoodie, he wore a black T-shirt similar with an orange horizontal stripe. The backpack he carried was green, with one pocket and a red Pokéball design on it. He wouldn't get new attire yet until a few days after he arrived in Sinnoh.

As Ash, Pikachu and Latias (in her human disguise) stepped off the boat, a couple of reporters and journalists were gathered. "I'm here at the dock, live as the recent Battle Frontier Champion, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu are stepping out of the boat, as the first steps into his journey in Sinnoh," said a male reporter. "So, Ash, do you have time to answer some questions?" asked a female reporter. "I guess," said Ash. "What is it like to come this far in your Pokémon Journey? You've already conquered the Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto & Hoenn Leagues and the Battle Frontier? What is your thoughts about the Sinnoh League challenge?" asked the female reporter. "Well. I don't want to brag, but I have confidence that I'll win this one too. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for my Pokémon. A Pokémon Trainer is only as good as his or her Pokémon," said Ash.

But before any of the other reporters could ask anymore questions, an explosion was ignited. Everybody gasped when they heard the explosion. Leatherhead heard the explosion too, but stayed in the shadows until he needed to take action. Suddenly, mechanical claws seized Pikachu and Latias by the wrists. "Pikachu, Lacey!" cried Ash. "Surprise, twerps!" said a voice. Ash's eyes widened when he heard them. "No way! It can't be!" said Ash. "Oh, but it is," said the voice. It was Meowth. Jessie and James were present too. "You can't be here! I saw you die when you set off that bomb that blew up the volcano from out last fight!" said Ash. "You left us there to die!" said Jessie. "We would've perished if it weren't for fellow agents!" said James. "Our wounds were so severe that we couldn't chase after you until we were fully healed!" said Meowth. "Thanks to that last battle, our reputation as respectable bad guys was shattered!" said James. "You deserved it after what you did!" yelled Ash. "Now we're back and this time, Pikachu will be ours and we're taking Lacey as a hostage!" said Jessie. "I'm going to get them back wether you like it or not!" said Ash.

"You won't live long enough to see your precious Pikachu again!" said Jessie. "This time, you die!" said James. He threw a bomb, which exploded near Ash. Ash screamed as he was caught in the explosion. He was sent flying off the dock and into the water. Leatherhead saw this and dove into the water to save him. "At last! We destroyed our mortal enemy! Now nothing will stand in our way in our conquest for Sinnoh! The whole world will tremble at our names!" said Meowth. Team Rocket began to laugh maniacally.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Pikachu & Lacey. They were filled with grief, which turned in rage. "You . . . MURDERERS!" screamed Lacey. Suddenly, she transformed into her true form of Latias and used her psychic powers to burst free of the mechanical claws and freed Pikachu too. Team Rocket stopped laughing when they heard them burst free. "HUH?!" asked Team Rocket. Latias then began to levitate the pieces of the broken claws and hurl them at Team Rocket. "No! Be a good Pokémon and stay captured!" cried Meowth. Team Rocket tried to dodge them, but they were getting pelted. Suddenly, one of the them hit Jessie in the face. "Give me a mirror!" cried Jessie. She grabbed a person's hand mirror and saw that she had a nasty scar on her face. She screamed when she saw the damage. She glared at Latias. "I'll make you pay for that!" said Jessie.

_"__Wrong! __You're__ the ones who are going to pay!"_ yelled Pikachu. Team Rocket yelled as they charged at Pikachu and Latias. "Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" yelled Pikachu as he let off an electrical shock. A shock so painful that Team Rocket screamed in pain like never before. Latias' eyes began to glow blue as she used her psychic abilities, to crush Jessie, James and Meowth's arm bones from within their bodies. They screamed as they felt the pain. "Come on, Pikachu! Let's get out of here before they recover!" said Latias. Latias and Pikachu then teleported away. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Not when we're so close!" cried Meowth. Just then, they heard police sirens. "Let's get out of here!" said Jessie. And they fled.

After fleeing, Jessie, James and Meowth fled to an abandoned building that had a TV that was still working. Jessie had her face bandaged. "A tragedy! Perfection has been ruined, forever!" cried Jessie. "At least we finally killed that twerp," said Meowth. "Let's see the news to see if we finally struck fear in the hearts of everybody in Sinnoh," said James. But when they turned on the TV, they saw something was happening. Lance of the Kanto Elite Four was being interviewed.

"A tragedy has struck in the Sinnoh Region. Ash, the young champion has been murdered in cold blood by Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket," said Lance. Jessie, James and Meowth were now drinking some soda. "Such a deed will not go unpunished. I'm offering a reward of ₽1,000,000,000 to anyone who bring Jessie, James and Meowth in . . . dead," said Lance. Team Pansies spat out of their soda. "WHAT?!" asked the three thieves. "We will not allow ourselves to be bullied by three child killers! The only way Ash's spirit can rest in peace is that Jessie, James and Meowth are terminated," said Lance. Meowth smashed the TV. "This attack was supposed to strike fear, not encourage riots!" said Meowth. Just then, an angry mob burst into the building. "There they are! Get 'em!" said a person. Team Rocket screamed and began to make a run for it.

(Insert "Yakety Sax")

Everywhere Jessie, James and Meowth went, there were people wanting to slaughter them. Everyone was armed with guns, swords, chainsaws, machetes and every form of items that are designed to kill a person. They were ambushed in cities, alleyways, junkyards, swamps and many more. Everybody was determined to kill them. Every hiding spot that Team Rocket thought of hiding, there were people waiting to ambush them. One time, they went into an Italian Buffet in disguise. However, the waiter could see through their disguises, but played along. Jessie, James and Meowth ordered a huge platter of spaghetti and meatballs. But when the three Team Rocket opened up the plate cover, the "meatballs" were actually bombs. When the bombs exploded, Jessie, James and Meowth were sent crashing through the window and out of the buffet. Right now, they were being chased by a large, angry mob. They screamed as they ran for their pathetic lives.

(End Music)

That night, Ash was starting to wake up. Then, he remembered what happened. "Pikachu, Latias!" cried Ash. He tried to move, but he felt the pain from the explosion. His chest was bandaged up. "Try not to move. You were injured by the explosion," said Leatherhead. "I can't stay! I have to save Pikachu and Latias!" said Ash. "We will save them! But not in your condition! Just who were those guys who tried to kill you?" asked Leatherhead. "They're Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket. They were always after my Pikachu and then my Latias too. I last fought them in Hoenn when they tricked Pikachu in working for them after he got amnesia. However, Pikachu got his memory back and retaliation, they tried to kill my friends and I to ensure they get our Pokémon. But during the battle, when Pikachu got his memory back, Jessie detonated a bomb that trigged a volcanic eruption. My friends and I escaped, but Jessie, James and Meowth seemingly perished. But now they're back, and they're more determined to get what they want," said Ash.

"I saw. You would've drowned if it weren't for me," said Leatherhead. "Are you a Pokémorph?" asked Ash. "No, I'm a human mutated into a Feraligatr. I was once called Jess Harley, but I'm now Leatherhead. Everybody thinks you're dead. A reward's been placed on Jessie, James and Meowth. A reward for _their_ deaths. From what I last heard, Pikachu and Latias are with a girl named Dawn. We'll reclaim your stolen Pokémon in the morning. That I promise," said Leatherhead. "Thanks. I hope we can find Dawn before Jessie, James and Meowth find her," said Ash.

Brock heard news of Ash's supposed death and he went to Sinnoh so that he could see to it that Jessie, James and Meowth are destroyed, by his hand. On the way, he met a Pokémon Trainer named Paul, who was also hunting for the Team Rocket trio. Paul was a male trainer with purple hair and black eyes. He wore a bluish-purple jacket with black sleeves, a blue-green shirt underneath it, gray pants and bluish-purple, black & white shoes. Paul wanted to destroy them because since it looked like they murdered Ash, he'll never get a chance to fight one of the most powerful Pokémon Trainers on the planet.

Right now, Team Rocket were being chased by yet another angry mob armed with guns, burning torches and pitchforks. Dawn, Pikachu and Latias were part of that mob. Dawn was a girl around Ash's age and she had dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a black V-neck tank top with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. On her head, she wore a white beanie with a pink Pokéball print on it. She also wore gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also had a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings and a pink scarf. "Careful when killing them, we can't claim the reward unless we have 51% of their carcasses!" said a man."We gotta shake this mob off!" said Meowth.

Just then, Brock's Steelix appeared and wrapped its coils around the Team Rocket trio. They gasped when they saw they were wrapped up. "I finally found you, child killers!" said Brock as he appeared. Brock was a fifteen year-old boy with black eyes and brown hair. He had dark skin, but it wasn't as dark as Iris' skin. His eyes appeared to be closed. Brock wore an orange vest (which also consisted of gray), a green shirt and a pair of gray pants. He wore blue & white shoes and a blue backpack. "Not him again!" said Jessie. "You're going to pay what you did to Ash! Steelix, crush them!" said Brock. Steelix began to squeeze Jessie, James and Meowth. They screamed as they were getting crushed. Paul watched with an amused smile. "That'll teach you not to crush my dream of challenging Ash," said Paul.

Without warning, a robotic Elekid that Meowth earlier summoned via remote appeared and used its strength to pull Steelix's coils off of its masters. Jessie, James and Meowth jumped into their robot. "If you miss Ash so much, we'll gladly make you join them, and I mean _all_ of you!" said Meowth. They were going to kill the entire angry mob.

Ash and Leatherhead were searching through the forest when they heard the commotion. Along the way, Ash caught a Starly. Currently, the Mecha-Elekid had everybody trapped in an electrical forcefield. Brock, Dawn and Paul were in the grasp of the Mecha-Elekid's right hand. "You should've all cooperated when you had the chance, but you squandered it!" said Jessie. "Watch as we kill these three twerps!" said James. "We'll kill everybody who stands in our way as well as those everybody humiliated us in the past!" said Meowth. The robot raised its left hand, ready to kill Dawn, Brock and Paul. All three Trainers shut their eyes, waiting for the end.

Suddenly, Leatherhead took action and charged at the Mecha-Elekid. He jumped and he bit off the Mecha-Elekid's left hand with his super strong jaws. He chomped it off as it were like paper. He did the same thing with the hand that held Dawn, Paul and Brock. Leatherhead then destroyed the forcefield generators. Jessie, James and Meowth gasped at what they just witnessed. "That Feraligatr bit off our robot's hands!" cried Meowth. "That's right! The name's Leatherhead!" said Leatherhead. "Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!" said Jessie. "It does! Killing people in order to steal their Pokémon is an unforgivable crime!" said Leatherhead. "We do have a right to kill! We had the right when we killed that twerp!" said Jessie.

"Wrong! I'm still alive, you b^(*%!" said Ash as he stepped from the shadows. Everybody gasped when they saw Ash was still alive. "No! You're supposed to be dead! You can't be still alive!" said Jessie. "But I am!" said Ash. "Ash!" said Pikachu and Latias. "You . . . WHY CAN'T YOU STAY DEAD?!" yelled Meowth at the top of his lungs. "Because I have a fighting spirit that can't be broken!" said Ash. Ash turned to everybody gathered. "People of Sinnoh, you don't have to be afraid of these creeps! They may be strong, but we outnumber them many to three! We can defeat them if we work together! Let's show them that we won't be bullied by these idiots!" said Ash. Everybody cheered and they summoned all their Pokémon and the fight began.

(Insert "Final Boss Theme" from TMNT: Turtles in Time)

Leatherhead took out a T.C.R.I. laser rifle and began to open fire on the mecha. The robot was getting pelted by Leatherhead's lasers. Everybody's Pokémon began to unleash their strongest attacks on the mecha. The mecha was getting torn apart with each attack. Jessie, James and Meowth tried to fight back, but it was no good. "Everybody, my Pikachu has Lightning Rod, have all your Electric-type Pokémon empower him!" said Ash. All the Electric-type Pokémon fired their electricity and Pikachu absorbed it. He was powered up to the max. "Pikachu, give them a shock they'll never forget!" said Ash. "PIIIIKKKKIKKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Pikachu as he fired the electric attack. Team Rocket's Mecha-Elekid was hit by the super charged attack. The trio of Pokémon thieves screamed in pain, real loud as they were getting shocked. Everybody stood back as the robot was engulfed in a massive explosion. The explosion was powerful enough to send Team Rocket blasting off, real fast and back towards Kanto. "NO, NO, NO! WE WERE SO CLOSE! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" screamed Meowth. And they screamed as they disappeared.

(End Music)

Everybody cheered loudly for their recent victory. Ash hugged Pikachu and Latias. "I'm so glad you're okay!" said Ash. "We thought you were dead," said Latias. _"But you're still alive,"_ said Pikachu. Latias then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. "Aaaawwwww," said everybody. Ash chuckled and continued to hug Pikachu and Latias. Leatherhead smiled.

Giovanni was watching the news revealing Ash was still alive. Back then, Giovanni wore an orange business suit and had a green vest beneath his button shirt and a red tie. "And so, after Jessie, James and Meowth have been kicked out of Sinnoh, the world can let out a sigh of relief as Ash is revealed to be alive. And the people of Sinnoh will ensure Team Rocket will never bother them again," said the news reporter. Suddenly, Jessie, James and Meowth landed in the middle of the courtyard. They groaned. "JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH, OFFICE!" yelled Giovanni. Jessie, James and Meowth groaned.

The three Team Rocket agents reported to Giovanni's office and were getting quite a scolding. "Thanks to that stunt you just pulled, the whole world knows that Team Rocket is very dangerous! Because of that, I have to cancel all Team Rocket operations in Sinnoh! You must be punished for your actions!" yelled Giovanni. Persian charged at Jessie, James and Meowth. They screamed as Persian charged at them. And that was how they got their first set of current and permanent scars.

**Present Time . . .**

"And so, I haven't seen them again until Unova. But they still can't beat me to this very day," said Ash. "I occasionally come to assist Ash in tough battles against various villains during his Sinnoh journey. Including Team Galactic," said Leatherhead. "Are the public aware that you have a mutant Feraligatr living here in this park?" asked Cilan. "Very few people know of my existence, with the people of Sinnoh being some of them. Others say that I'm just a urban myth," said Leatherhead. "I see," said Hilda.

* * *

**I thought this story would be a great way to introduce the Pokémon version of Leatherhead. So he's the first mutant Ash encountered before the TMNS during Sinnoh. As you saw in the flashback, the events of this fanfic series version of "A Scare to Remember" is alluded and Team Rocket were thought to have died during that event. There will be a flashback of that battle in a later story, which will also explain why Nancy wasn't present in Sinnoh . . . at first. Next chapter, Ash and co. will meet April along with the Squirtles, not knowing they're the ninjas that saved them last night.**


	8. 7: Meeting the Squirtles, April & Casey

Chapter 7: Meeting the Squirtles, April & Casey

Right now, Eric was leading the group through a flower garden. Leatherhead was accompanying them. "The area's surrounding Pokémon Hills have plants around the world. So there's always something in bloom, year round," said Eric. "Amazing," said Hilda. "There's nothing better than being surrounded by the sweet fragrance of flowers," said Cilan. "And look up ahead, the hedge maze," said Eric. "Hedge maze? How cool is that?" asked Ash. Ash began to run toward the hedge maze. "See you there," said Ash. "Pika Pi!" said Pikachu as he ran after Ash. "Wait for me," said Lacey as she ran after Ash. "Don't go too ahead of me, Pikachu, my love!" said Nancy. "Sableye," said Sableye.

Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Lacey and Sableye arrived to the entrance of the maze. Ash turned to his left. "This way, Pikachu," said Ash. And he and Pikachu began to run further into the maze. Lacey, Nancy and Sableye ran after Ash and Pikachu too. Ash's other friends were walking toward the maze too. "Honestly, he's such a kid," said a voice. It was Iris. Axew was present too. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Hypocrite," teased Hilda. "I told you to stop calling me that!" cried Iris. "If you're going to keep calling Ash a kid, I'm going to keep calling you a hypocrite," said Hilda. Iris and Hilda growled at each other.

"Now, now, let's not be fighting," said a voice. It was Casey Jones. He had his sports equipment in his golf bag, but his mask was off. "We're supposed to have fun," said Casey. "Who are you? You look like you're on your way to a sports convention," said Iris. "Hey. You should learn to respect your elders. And whoever you insulted, he's older than you and you should respect him. I'm actually on my way to the hedge maze to meet up with somebody. The name's Casey Jones and this equipment is for emergencies," said Casey. "What emergencies?" asked Zelda. Casey Jones grinned. "You'll see someday," said Casey. He turned to Leatherhead. "You're quite big for a Feraligatr," said Casey. "I'm a mutant. The name's Leatherhead," said Leatherhead. _Could it be, he was exposed to that same mutagen that created the Squirtles?,_ thought Casey.

Just then, Eric saw something whiz past them, which was one of the Genesect in its High Speed Flight Mode. "Eric, what is it?" asked Cilan. "For a second, I thought I saw something fly by," said Eric. Everybody looked around. "I guess not," said Eric. But something did spot the Genesect. It was a lone M.O.U.S.E.R. It recorded the image of the Genesect. It then began to stealthily follow after the flying Genesect. "Well, I still have work to do. Later," said Eric. He began to leave. "Thanks for everything Eric!" said Hilda and Cilan, waving goodbye.

As Ash, Pikachu, Nancy and Lacey were running through the maze, they came upon a pond. Ash gasped in amazement at the sight of pond. "Pikaaaaa," gasped Pikachu. Ash noticed some peculiar looking flowers on the pond. "What kind of flowers are those?" asked Ash. "I don't know. But they are beautiful," said a voice. "Huh?" asked Ash, Nancy & Lacey. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. The three spotted April O'Neil along with her Ninetales, the Squirtles and Splinter. April was wearing a pink T-shirt with a pale pink stripe that showed her midriff, a necklace, pink wristbands, beige pants with a brown belt and purple & blue sneakers. She carried a blue backpack that contained the TMNS' ninja gear. The Ninja Squirtles were swimming in the pond.

"Who might you be?" asked Ash. "My name is April. April O'Neil, a reporter from Channel Six UBC News, but today is my day off. This is my Ninetales and Raticate, Dareen. And over there are my four Squirtles, Michael, Sam, Frank and Wayne," said April. Michael was Leonardo's alias, Sam was Donatello's, Frank was Raphael's and Wayne was Michelangelo's. Michelangelo splashed Raphael with a Bubble attack. Raphael responded with a Water Gun attack. "They sure are playful. And they're quite big for Squirtles," said Ash. "Yes. When they were young, they were exposed to this mutagenic ooze that accelerated their growth. But from what I've been told from my last visit to a Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy told me that the exposure to the mutagen has made them unable to evolve," said April. "So how are they going to get stronger in battle?" asked Ash. "They have their ways," said April, winking. Lacey noticed Splinter's sliced ear. "What happened to your Raticate's ear?" asked Lacey. "A Scyther sliced it off," said April. "Anyway, my name is Ash Ketchum. This here is my Pikachu along with his mate, Nancy the Ninetales," said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu, waving at April.

Just then, Nancy noticed April's Ninetales and shrieked happily. "Cousin!" cried Nancy. She ran up to April's Ninetales and hugged her. "It's good to see you again," said Nancy. "It's good to see you too," said Ninetales. "You two are cousins?" asked Ash. _"Yes. That makes your Ninetales' adopted older sister my other cousin,"_ said Ninetales. "Ah, yes. The Vulpix owned by Suzy. Great Pokémon Breeder," said Ash.

"It's an honor to meet the recent Unova Champion. I wish this wasn't my day off. I would love to interview you," said April. "I'm sure you'll get your chance," said Ash. "My I hold your Pikachu?" asked April. "Sure," said Ash. April picked up Ash's Pikachu and began to hug him. "Your Pikachu is so cute up close. I've seen photos and videos of you, but you're much cuter in person," said April. Pikachu blushed bright pink due to April's comment. Then, April kissed Pikachu on the cheek, leaving a pink kiss mark. _"Aw shucks,"_ said Pikachu, as his blushing went nuclear. Michelangelo managed to spot Ash from where they were. He began to speak, but Ash couldn't hear them speaking english from where he was at. "Holy guacamole! Dudes, look! It's Ash Ketchum!" said Michelangelo. Mikey's brothers spotted Ash. "You're right. That's the same kid we saved from Team Rocket," said Leonardo. "He seems to be getting along with April," said Raphael. "You can say that again," said Donatello.

Just then, another Water Pokémon emerged from the water. It was a Milotic. Milotic was an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. She had red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there were long, hair-like fins above her eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. Since Milotic was female, the eyebrows were long. On top of its relatively small head was a straight spike. Running down either side of her neck were three black dots, similar to gills. Her lower body was a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consisted of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlapped the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan. But she was no ordinary Milotic, she was a Milotic Pokégirl. She wore a pink seashell bra like a mermaid. She actually had a set of arms. Her eyelids were actually a shiny blue, making it look like she's wearing eyeshadow. She had a pair of full lips, coated with organic lipstick that was the most beautiful shade of pink.

"Hello there," said Milotic. "Uh . . . hi," said Leonardo. The Squirtles were blushing due to the fact that Milotic was extremely beautiful. "Yes. I have that effect on a lot of males," said Milotic. "Are you a mutant just like us?" asked Michelangelo. Milotic felt insulted when Mikey mentioned the M word. She slapped Michelangelo with her tail, which sent skipping across the pond and toward the land. "I'm not a mutant!" said Milotic. Michelangelo had dizzy eyes due to the tail slap and his cheek was red. "I'm a Pokégirl, just like that Alolan Ninetales over there," said Milotic. "I see," said Donatello. "What makes you think I'm a mutant to begin with?" asked Milotic. "When we were ordinary baby Squirtles, we were exposed to this mutagenic ooze that accelerated our growth. It made us into what we are right now," said Leonardo. "I see. Certain Pokémon can be born with human-like bodies without being exposed to this mutagen. They are known as Pokémorphs," said Milotic. "You're perhaps the first one we ever encountered," said Raphael. "I see," said Milotic. "Let's go check if Wayne is all right," said Donatello. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Milotic began to swim to shore.

When they got to shore, they saw Ash, April and the others were tending to a dazed Michelangelo. "What happened?" asked April. Leonardo began to speak like a normal Squirtle. _"Wayne thought this Milotic was a mutant and she responded by slapping him with her tail,"_ said Leonardo. "Wayne, not all Pokémon who look humanoid are mutants. Some are born with their special looks. Milotic is one of them," said April. "So am I," said Nancy. Milotic turned to Ash. "Hi," said Milotic. "Hello. I'm Ash Ketchum and this Pikachu. And this is his mate, Nancy," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. "Hello," said Nancy.

Just then, Pikachu's ears began to twitch. "What is it, Pikachu darling?" asked Nancy. Pikachu turned to his right and spotted the Douse Drive Genesect. The Douse Drive Genesect stared at Pikachu. Suddenly, it transformed into its High Speed Flight Mode, but it just laid there on the ground. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. "Weird," said Nancy. Pikachu and his mate began to approach the Douse Drive Genesect. "Huh?" asked everybody else. Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Lacey, the Squirtles, Splinter, April & her Ninetales and Milotic gathered around the Douse Drive Genesect. "Pika Pika," said Pikachu. "What is it?" asked Ash. "I don't know. But it certainly doesn't look like a Pokémon that I've seen before," said April. "Is it okay?" asked Ash, taping on the Douse Drive Genesect's exoskeleton.

Leonardo and Donatello began to converse with each other in Squirtle talk. _"What kind of Pokémon do you think it is?" _asked Leonardo. _"I don't know. But judging by the look of it, I'd say it's a Bug-type Pokémon," _said Donatello._ "Hmph. I'm not really a fan of bugs,"_ said Raphael. Ash could understand Raphael. "My friend Misty doesn't like bugs either. She's afraid of them," said Ash. _"Well. Usually when I see a bug, I usually try to squish them,"_ said Raphael. _"I wouldn't recommend doing it to this bug," _said Donatello. Just then, Donatello noticed the Douse Drive on the Genesect. _"Is it just me, or is that some sort of floppy disk in its exoskeleton?"_ asked Donatello. _"Floppy disk?" _asked Splinter. _"Yes. People used them for older computers. They're obsolete compared to today's technology,"_ said Donatello.

Just then, Michelangelo climbed onto the Douse Drive Genesect. _"Hello. Are you asleep or something?" _asked Michelangelo. Suddenly, the Douse Drive Genesect suddenly lifted up from the ground._ "Huh?" _asked Michelangelo. It began to fly over the pond.

(Insert "TMNT 2003 Series Theme", Instrumental)

Michelangelo screamed a girly scream as he tried to keep his balance. "Whoa," said Ash. Raphael grinned and chuckled. _"This I gotta see," _said Raphael. Leonardo shook his head. "Pika," said Pikachu. Michelangelo finally got the balance he need. _"Radical! It really is a Pokémon! And it's practically a living surfboard!"_ said Michelangelo. The Douse Drive Genesect began to float closer to the water. Michelangelo began to laugh._ "This is so cool! This is so fun!" _said Michelangelo. "I see he's got the hang of it," said April. _"Cowabunga!"_ cried Michelangelo. Ash chuckled. "If I'd know any better, your Squirtle was saying cowabunga," said Ash. April chuckled. "Yeah. Wayne has always been a surfer dude," said April. Sableye was watching too. "Sableye," said Sableye.

Michelangelo then began to show off by doing various surfboard stunts on the Douse Drive Genesect._ "Now this is how you surf like a pro!" _said Michelangelo. _"Show off,"_ said Raphael. Just then, a Basculin jumped out of the water. Michelangelo screamed like a girl again when he saw the Water Pokémon in the way. Luckily, the Douse Drive Genesect steered up and out of the Basculin's path. _"Whew,"_ said Michelangelo. The Douse Drive Genesect landed on the ground and Michelangelo fell off its shell. Michelangelo nearly fell into the water, but the Douse Drive Genesect grabbed his hand, saving him.

(End Music)

_"__Thank you, dude. You nearly saved me from a wipeout,"_ said Michelangelo. The Douse Drive Genesect grunted. _"That's awesome you can change forms. You're like a Pokémon Transformer or something,"_ said Michelangelo.

Later, everybody began to relax. "So you're here all by yourself?" asked Ash. "Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu. _"I want to go home,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect telepathically. "You talked," said Nancy. _"I see you're a telepath, just like me,"_ said April's Ninetales. _"Home. Home,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. "So, are you lost or something?" asked April. _"Lost?"_ asked the Douse Drive Genesect._ "It means you don't know where you are. You don't know where your friends or your family are. Do you have a family?"_ asked Splinter. _"Yes,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect.

"Ash, Lacey!" called a voice. It was Hilda. Zoroark, Cilan, Casey Jones, Leatherhead, Iris and Axew were with them too. The Douse Drive Genesect backed away a bit. "Hey, guys. Look who I ran into," said Ash. "Hey. You're April O'Neil, the famous Channel 6 UBC News Reporter," said Hilda. "Yes. Today's my day off," said April. She noticed Leatherhead. "Are you a mutant?" asked April. "Yes. My name's Leatherhead," said Leatherhead. He noticed the Squirtles. "I presume your Squirtles are too?" asked Leatherhead. "Yes. They became mutants when they were exposed to this ooze," said April. "Same thing with me, except I was once human," said Leatherhead. "Is that a Pokémon?" asked Iris, noticing the Douse Drive Genesect. "Axew?" asked Axew. "I've never seen it," said Cilan. "We think it's lost," said Nancy. "How do you know?" asked Leatherhead. "It told me so," said Ash. "Really?" asked Casey. _"Yes. It's a telepath,_" said April's Ninetales. The Douse Drive Genesect transformed into its High Speed Flight Form. "It changed," said Hilda. "Hey. It's all right. They're friends of mine," said Ash. "Well, this girl right here, she's not too friendly," said Hilda. "Hey!" said Iris. "Well, it's true. You were unfriendly toward Ash on the day you two first met," said Hilda. "You're such a kid, just like Ash!" said Iris.

_"__Hey! That's no way to talk to the champion!"_ said Michelangelo. "What is your deal?" asked Iris._ "Ash has done greater things than you can ever dream of! The evidence is in your face and you can't accept it!"_ said Michelangelo. "I won't be berated by a Squirtle!" said Iris. _"Is that a challenge you're issuing?"_ asked Michelangelo, grinning. "Who is your Trainer?" asked Iris. "I am. And I accept your challenge," said April. Ash groaned. "Why can't we all get along?" asked Ash. The Douse Drive Genesect transformed into its normal form.

* * *

**Ash and co. have met April and Casey as well as the Squirtles and Splinter, though they don't know they're ninjas yet. In fact, they won't know April's Pokémon and the ninjas are one and the same until the "Secret of the Ooze" adaptation. The aliases that the Squirtles and Splinter are using are a nod to their 4Kids voice actors. ****Next chapter, April and Iris engage in a Pokémon fight only to make a fool out of herself. Iris will have other Pokémon besides the ones she used in the anime.**


	9. 8: April vs Iris

Chapter 8: April vs. Iris

Everybody went to a different place so that April and Iris could stage a Pokémon battle. Ash was going to act as referee. "This battle will be a full six on six Pokémon battle! If all the Pokémon of one of the challengers is defeated, the other challenger wins!" said Ash. "For my first Pokémon, I choose Ninetales," said April. April's Ninetales stepped forward. "Okay. For my first Pokémon, I choose Axew," said Iris. "Axew!" said Axew. "You can do it, cousin!" said Nancy. "Let the match begin!" said Ash.

(Insert "Unova Trainer Battle" from Pokémon)

"Ninetales, start the battle with Flamethrower!" said April. Ninetales fired hot flames from her mouth, which hit Axew, knocking him back. Axew managed to get back up on his feet. "Axew! Use Scratch!" said Iris. Axew charged and prepared to scratch Ninetales. "Ninetales, dodge the attack!" said April. Ninetales dodged Axew's Scratch attack using her speed. "Axew, use Dragon Rage!" said Iris. Axew fired a blue & black, dragon-shaped blast at Ninetales. The blast hit April's Ninetales, but it wasn't enough to take her down since Axew was weaker than Ninetales. "Ninetales, use Quick Attack!" said April. Ninetales charged and rammed Axew. "Ninetales, use Attract!" said April. April's Ninetales winked and several pink hearts were released. The hearts hit Axew and he began to feel dizzy. Ninetales transformed into a Pokégirl, just like her cousin. She was just as voluptuous as her cousin, but she had red lipstick instead of pink. Axew's eyes turned into pink hearts at the sight of Ninetales. He did a wolf whistle and let out a howl. He then charged at Ninetales, with puckered lips, wanting to kiss Ninetales. "Now Ninetales, use Tail Whip!" said April. Ninetales whipped Axew with all nine of her tails. This was enough to defeat Axew. He had the swirls in his eyes to prove it. "Axew!" said Iris.

(End Music)

"Axew is unable to battle! Ninetales wins!" said Ash. April hugged her Ninetales. "Great job, Ninetales!" said April. _"Thanks, April,"_ said Ninetales. "You take a good rest," said April. _"Okay,"_ said Ninetales. "For my next Pokémon, I choose Michael," said April. "Squirtle," said Leonardo, stepped forward. "I know just how to beat your Squirtle. Emolga, go!" said Iris. She threw the Pokéball and Emolga was summoned. Emolga was a white, rodent-like, Electric-type Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It had black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. It can create electricity on its electric sacs located on its cheeks and store electricity inside its membranes. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, were rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sported a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It had yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. It can use these flaps to glide from tree to tree, and it can discharge electricity while gliding. Its feet were white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape. Iris' Emolga was female. "Emolga," said Emolga. "My Emolga will literally shell shock your Squirtle," said Iris. "Type won't always determine the outcome of the battle. In fact, Leonardo along with my other Squirtles and Darren can actually battle without me having to command them to do so," said April. "Let the match begin!" said Ash.

(Insert "Battle Theme" from TMNT [1987])

"Emolga, use Discharge!" said Iris. Emolga let out a discharge of electricity. Leonardo was ready however. He dodged the attack by jumping out of the way. Leonardo fired an Ice Beam attack from his mouth, which froze Axew. "Oh no! Not Ice Beam!" cried Iris. "That's right. Leo knows Ice Beam so it can counter Emolga. And Ice is good against Flying-types," said April. Leonardo charged at the frozen Emolga and executed a flying kick, which broke the ice. In the process, he kicked Emolga in the back. Emolga got back up on her feet. "Emolga, use Hidden Power!" said Iris Emolga unleashed the attack, which hit Leonardo. Leonardo managed to get back up on his feet. "Emolga, use Attract!" said Iris. Emolga winked, releasing some pink hearts that hit Leonardo. However, Leonardo didn't seemed to be fazed. _"What are you trying to do?"_ asked Leonardo._ "Huh? Shouldn't you be falling in love with me?!" _asked Emolga. _"I normally would be. But I've trained myself to be immune to any form of mind control,"_ said Leonardo. _"Oh no!" _cried Emolga.

Leonardo fired a Water Gun attack, which soaked Emolga from head to toe. "Emolga, use Discharge again!" said Iris. Emolga fired multiple Discharge attacks, but Leonardo dodged them one by one. Leonardo thrust one of his hands forward. When he did that, suddenly, what appeared to be a ninja shuriken made out of water was thrown at Emolga. The Water Shuriken hit Emolga. Everybody was surprised at what they had seen, especially Leonardo. _"Did I do that?"_ asked Leonardo. He thrust his hands again and another water shuriken was thrown, but Emolga dodged it. Leonardo fired another Ice Beam attack, which froze Emolga's wings. "Emolga!" cried Iris. Leonardo began to run toward Emolga and he jumped at the weakened Emolga. Leonardo delivered a hard punch to Emolga's face and she fell to the ground, with swirls in her eyes.

(End Music)

"Emolga is unable to battle! Michael wins!" said Ash. Iris was baffled at how her Emolga was beaten by a Water Pokémon. "Way to go, Michael," said April, as she hugged Leonardo. Milotic stared at Leonardo, blushing. "Wow. Michael's so strong. Not to mention, so handsome," said Milotic. She let out a sigh of love. "I can't believe my Emolga was beaten by a Squirtle!" cried Iris. "Like what April said, type doesn't always determine the outcome. Speaking of types, what was that attack that Squirtle unleashed?" asked Ash. He took out his Pokédex and opened up the Water attacks list. He scrolled through it until he found what he was looking for. "Aha. The attack that Leonardo unleashed was called Water Shuriken. But according to the Pokédex, only the Kalos Pokémon, Greninja can use it," said Ash. _"If the Pokédex says only Greninja can learn it, how did I?" _asked Leonardo. "I'll have Nurse Joy examine you after the battle," said April.

"Emolga, return," said Iris. She returned Emolga to her Pokéball. "For my next Pokémon, I'll use Excadrill," said Iris. She threw the Pokéball and Excadrill was summoned. Excadrill was a Ground & Steel-type Pokémon. Excadrill had a dark brown body with diagonal, red splotches. Three markings were on its front, with two under each arm, and two on its back. It had short legs with small, narrow feet, each containing three toes. Its small white face was long and thin, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes were set back, on either side of the bridge of the nose. Under them, on each side, were two thin, red stripes. A large blade roughly twice as large as its face extended from its forehead. The top of the blade contained two smaller blades, resembling fins. Its arms were thick and had three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones. On its knees, halfway down its arm, and just behind where its forehead meets its face, were small red spots. "Excadrill!" said Excadrill. "Sam, its your turn," said April. Donatello stepped forward. _"You have a 50% chance of beating me since you don't have the elemental advantage,"_ said Donatello. _"Save your calculations for science class, Einstein,"_ retorted Excadrill. "Let the match begin!" said Ash. Donatello then took a battle stance and did a hand taunt.

(Insert "Boss Theme" from TMNT: Turtles in Time)

"Excadrill, use Fury Swipes!" said Iris. Excadrill charged at Donatello and tried to scratch him. However, Donatello used his speed to dodged Excadrill's claw swipes. _"Hold still, you retched reptile!"_ said Excadrill. Donatello's tail began to glow blue and he whacked Excadrill in the face. That was his Aqua Tail move. "Excadrill, use Metal Claw instead!" said Iris. Excadrill's claws turned a bright silver and he scratched Donatello. _"Ugh!" _cried Donatello. He fell to the ground on his shell. "Ha! Your Squirtle's now helpless now that he's on his shell and can't get up!" said Iris. But Iris was wrong. Donatello got back up since he had longer legs. _"You were saying?!"_ asked Donatello. Iris' jaw dropped.

"Excadrill, use Dig!" said Iris. Excadrill then began to dig into the ground. _"I gotta try to sense his movement and time my dodge right,"_ said Donatello. He closed his eyes and he began to concentrate. "What is he doing?" asked Cilan._ "I don't know,"_ said Zoroark. Donatello then began to hear the sound of Excadrill starting to get approach him from underneath. _"Now!" _said Donatello. He executed a dodge roll just before Excadrill emerged from the ground. _Now let's see if I can use that Water Shuriken move that Leo used earlier,_ thought Donatello. Donatello thrust his hands forward and he was able to fire a Water Shuriken, which sliced at Excadrill. Excadrill growled in pain. "What do you know, I did it," said Donatello. "Excadrill, use Focus Blast!" said Iris. Excadrill began to charge up the attack. _"I don't think so!" _said Donatello. He began to charge at Excadrill. Iris saw Donatello coming at Excadrill. "Fire now!" cried Iris. Excadrill fired a Focus Blast attack, but Donatello dodged it by jumping out of the way. He then began to deliver a flurry of punches, kicks and Water attacks on Excadrill until he was defeated.

(End Music)

Excadrill fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes. For Donatello had defeated Excadrill. "Oh no! Not my Excadrill!" cried Iris. "Excadrill is unable to battle! Sam wins!" said Ash. _"Yes! Yes!" _cried Donatello. April hugged Donatello to congratulate him. "That Squirtle sure knows how to use his noggin," said Milotic.

Iris returned Excadrill to its Pokéball. "That's it! The next three Pokémon are no pushovers! Gyarados, go!" said Iris. She threw the Pokéball and the chosen Pokémon was summoned. Gyarados was a Water & Flying-type Pokémon. It was a a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It was mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It had a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It had one barbel on each side of its face. The barbels are white on a female and the same color as the main body on a male. Gyarados's tail fin is similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points. Raphael chuckled. _"I'll handle this one,"_ said Raphael, stepping forward. The two Pokémon went into a lake for this battle. _"So, I hear when you get mad, you get dangerous. Well, I too can get dangerous when I'm angry,"_ said Raphael._ "Don't get your hopes up, shrimp,"_ snarled Gyarados. _"Hmph. This shrimp has a couple of surprises up his sleeves,"_ sneered Raphael. "Let the match begin!" said Ash.

(Insert "Battle Theme" from TMNT [2003 Series])

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!" said Iris. Gyarados charged at Squirtle and his tail began to glow blue. Raphael jumped into the air to dodge the attack. Raphael fired a Scald attack from his mouth. The attack hit Gyarados and burned at part of him. Gyarados roared in fury. _"Careful, Raphael,"_ said Splinter. "Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" said Iris. Gyarados fired a Dragon Rage attack like the one Axew uses. The attack hit Raphael, but he wasn't down. _"I've endured worse pain than that," _said Raphael. He remembered how he was badly injured by a whole group of Foot Ninja during the time when Splinter was kidnapped. "Gyarados, Crunch attack!" cried Iris. Gyarados tried to bite Raphael, but he dove into the water. "Gyarados, after him!" said Iris. Gyarados dove into the water after Raphael.

Raphael began to swim, with Gyarados in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Raphael turned around and charged head on toward Gyarados. He unleashed a Skull Bash attack, right in Gyarados' face. Now Gyarados was really mad. He then unleashed a Whirlpool attack, Raphael was trapped and was getting spun in the whirlpool. Everybody saw the whirlpool forming. "Ha. Look's like my Gyarados has the upper hand now that he's unleashed Whirlpool," smirked Iris. Splinter had an unfazed look. Raphael was having trouble with the whirlpool. But then, he figured out a way to get out of his current predicament. He executed a Rapid Spin attack and charged out of the Whirlpool. Gyarados was surprised at this. Raphael then began to unleash a flurry of Water Shurikens at Gyarados. Gyarados was pelted by the shurikens, one by one. Raphael's fists began to glow as he began to execute a Brick Break attack. He began to punch Gyarados rapidly with the attack. Raphael then unleashed a final punch, which sent Gyarados flying out of the water and crashing onto the ground. Gyarados had swirls in his swirls in his eyes, showing he was defeated.

(End Music)

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Frank wins!" said Ash. _"Heh heh,"_ chuckled Raphael. "Mm. He seems to be a bit on the violent side. Not sure if I want him as a boyfriend," said Milotic. Ninetales' cheeks began to blush pink at the sight of a victorious Raphael. _"Oh my. He defeated that Gyarados. I've never seen such a performance," _said Ninetales. April hugged Raphael. "Well done, Frank," said April._ "Thanks,"_ said Raphael.

Iris returned Gyarados to his Pokéball. "Alright. I'll now use Druddigon," said Iris. She threw the ball and Druddigon was summoned. Druddigon was a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head was harder than rock and was very rough. It had a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms were longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It had a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also had tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It had a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It had a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly. _"It's my turn now,"_ said Michelangelo, stepping forward. _"Be careful, Wayne. Druddigon has rough skin, so I wouldn't recommend physical attacks," s_aid Donatello. _"Very well," _said Michelangelo. "Let the match begin!" said Ash.

(Insert "Main Theme" from TMNT (1990])

"Druddigon, use Dragon Claw!" said Iris. Druddigon's claws began to glow and she charged at Michelangelo. Michelangelo dodged the incoming attack. _"Over here!" _said Michelangelo. Druddigon tried to use Dragon Claw again, but Michelangelo was too quick._ "Ha, ha! Missed me!" _said Michelangelo. Druddigon continued to try to attack Michelangelo, but the goofy Squirtle was toying with him by dodging her. Michelangelo fired an Ice Beam attack, which froze Druddigons' legs._ "Why don't you just chill? HA! Chill!"_ said Michelangelo. He began to laugh due to the pun he just made. Druddigon got made and broke out of the ice. "Druddigon, use Crunch!" said Iris. Druddigon charged and bit Michelangelo's tail. Michelangelo screamed when he got bitten. Suddenly, Michelangelo began to run, and was starting to drag Druddigon. Druddigon was surprised that she was being dragged. _"Get it off me! Get it off me!"_ cried Michelangelo. Then, Michelangelo began to bash Druddigon against a nearby boulder until Druddigon was forced to let go of Michelangelo's tail.

Druddigon recovered and was ready to fight Michelangelo again. "Druddigon, use Revenge!" said Iris. Druddigon began to glow orange and charged at Michelangelo. Luckily, Michelangelo dodged the attack. "Druddigon, use Night Slash!" said Iris. Druddigon tried to slash at Michelangelo's head, but he dodged the attack by ducking into his shell. Suddenly, Michelangelo struck back with a Water Shuriken, with the shurikens hitting Druddigon in the butt. Michelangelo then fired another Ice Beam attack, which froze Druddigon in an Ice Block. Michelangelo then delivered a powerful Skull Bash attack, which K. Druddigon.

(End Music)

"Druddigon is unable to battle! Wayne wins!" said Ash. _"I love being a Squirtle!"_ cried Michelangelo. April hugged Michelangelo. Milotic giggled. _"He sure is goofy in combat,"_ said Milotic. Iris returned Druddigon to her Pokéball. "Dragonite, it's up to you now," said Iris. She threw the Pokéball and Dragonite was summoned. Dragonite was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It had large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprouted from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly was cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It had thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints were well defined, while its arms had a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings were small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. Dragonite let out a roar. _"Your opponent is me,"_ said Splinter stepping forward. _"You'll fall before my mighty power!"_ said Dragonite. _"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a Raticate,"_ said Splinter. "Let the match begin!" said Ash.

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!" said Iris. Dragonite fired a Flamethrower attack, but Splinter dodged it using his speed. Dragonite fired several Flamethrower attacks, but Splinter dodged them one by one. Splinter ran and jumped over Dragonite. Suddenly, Splinter delivered a karate chop to Dragonite's neck, which knocked him unconscious. Dragonite crashed to the ground defeated. "What the?! How can this be?!" asked Iris. "Dragonite is unable to battle! Darren wins! The battle goes to April O'Neil!" said Ash. "Alright!" said April. She hugged all her Pokémon. "Great job guys!" said April. "No, no, no! This shouldn't have happened!" cried Iris. "But it did. You lost. Accept reality, Iris," said Hilda. Iris groaned, knowing Hilda was right, even though she didn't want to admit it.

Everybody went to the Pokémon Center so that April and Iris could have their Pokémon rested up. This Nurse Joy had a blue cross on her hat. Ash also deposited Samurott for a different Pokémon. "After doing some tests, I think I know why your Squirtles can use Water Shuriken. One of their parents would have to be a Greninja. Although a Squirtle can't normally inherit that move, but the mutagen made it possible," said Joy. "How so?" asked April. "The mutagen must've mutated the hereditary genes in the Squirtles' DNA. That may be how," said Joy. "I see," said April.

(Insert "Don't Cry" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

Everybody met up with the Douse Drive Genesect at the pond. The Douse Drive Genesect started at the flowers on the pond. _"I want to go home," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. "What's the matter?" asked Casey. "Are you crying?" asked Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu._ "Go home. Go home,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. "Come on. Don't cry," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. "You've got nothing to worry about," said April. "Tell you what. We'll help you get back home. We promise," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. _"You will?"_ asked the Douse Drive Genesect. "Hold on a second, Ash. Do you know where its home is?" asked Hilda. _"If you tell us what it looks like, we may have an idea where to look,"_ said Leonardo. "If you came across a lost kid, you wouldn't walk away. Would you?" asked Nancy. "No, I wouldn't," said Leatherhead.

(End Music)

* * *

**For all you Iris haters out there, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Gyarados and Druddigon were Pokémon she had in the games. As you saw, there are hints that one of the Squirtles' birth parents may be a Greninja as evidenced by how they can use Water Shuriken thanks to the mutagen. Next chapter will be our heroes meet the rest of the Genesect Swarm.**


	10. 9: Ambush!

Chapter 9: Ambush!

Just then, everybody saw someone else appear. It was the Red Genesect and the Shock Drive Genesect. "That's awesome. All your friends are here. It'll be fine," said Ash. He gave the Douse Drive Genesect a pat on the shoulder.

(Insert "Genesect Army" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

Suddenly, the Red Genesect reacted. He fired a Signal Beam attack, which blasted the heroes, scattering them onto the ground. "What's the big idea attacking us?!" asked Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu. The Red Genesect fired another Signal Beam at the heroes. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. "Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu, firing a Thunderbolt attack to counter the Signal Beam. The two attacks clashed, resulting in an explosion. The others ran for cover. "Come on, Ash!" said Cilan. "Ash, hurry!" said Iris. Ash and Pikachu made a run for it. The Red Genesect and Shock Drive Genesect prepared to fire more Signal Beam attacks. "Pika!" said Pikachu, preparing a Thunderbolt attack. The Pokémon fired the attacks, but the Signal Beam broke through and there was an explosion. Ash and his Nancy gasped. Pikachu was sent crashing to the ground. Everybody ran to where Pikachu was at. "Pikachu," said Ash. Pikachu groaned. Ash turned to the two Genesects and growled. "What are they?" asked Casey. Lacey transformed into her true form. "No way! Lacey's a Pokémon?" asked Casey. _"Yes. I'm a Latias,"_ said Latias.

Suddenly, the Douse Drive Genesect went in front of the heroes. The Douse Drive Genesect shook his head, not wanting her friends to attack Ash & co._ "What are you doing?! Destroy the enemy!" _said the Red Genesect angrily. The Douse Drive Genesect refused. _"Do it," _said the Red Genesect as his eyes began to glow red. _"Yes,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. It was under mind control. While nobody was looking, the Squirtles and Splinter went behind the bushes to change into their ninja gear. _"The tone of that red Pokémon's voice reminds me too much of the Shredder,"_ said Leonardo quietly. "Uh-oh! Look's like the red one's mind controlling our friend!" said Casey.

(End Music)

(Insert "Battle Theme" from TMNT [2003 Series])

The TMNS and Splinter emerged from the bushes, all dressed up and ready for battle. "HHHHYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried the Pokémon ninjas. They kicked the Shock Drive Genesect knocking it onto the ground. The Shock Drive Genesect recovered and saw the TMNS and Splinter. The TMNS were armed with their weapons and Splinter was armed with his walking stick. "Hey! It's those Ninja Squirtles who saved us from Team Rocket last night!" said Ash. "Look's like we're saving you again," said Leonardo. _"You stay out of this!"_ said the Red Genesect. "Anyone who messes with our friends will have to get through us," said Raphael, twirling his sais.

The Red Genesect turned to the Shock Drive Genesect. _"Take care of these pests!"_ said the Red Genesect. _"At once,"_ said the Shock Drive Genesect. The Shock Drive Genesect fired a Signal Beam attack at the TMNS and Splinter. "Look out!" said Splinter. The ninjas dodged the incoming attack. Michelangelo converted one of his nunchakus into a kusarigama and hurled it at the Shock Drive Genesect. The chained weapon wrapped around the Shock Drive Genesect and Michelangelo pulled the Bug & Steel Pokémon toward him and his brothers. Leonardo then executed a Brick Break attack, punching the Shock Drive Genesect in the face. Donatello and Splinter did a Double Kick attack on the Shock Drive Genesect. Raphael unleashed a Water Shuriken, which hit the Shock Drive Genesect across the chest, causing sparks to fly.

(End Music)

Suddenly, the Red Genesect fired a Signal Beam, which hit the TMNS and Splinter. Sending them flying into Ash & co. with a crash. They managed to get back up on their feet. The Douse Drive Genesect aimed her cannon at the group. Her Douse Drive began to glow blue as it was getting a Techno Blast ready. Ash & co. gasped. "Uh-oh! I think that floppy disk is what's powering up that cannon!" said Donatello. "Wait! Stop!" said Ash. The Douse Drive Genesect hesitated for the moment. _"Do it!"_ said the Red Genesect. "I said stop!" said Ash. "Pika," groaned Pikachu._ "DO IT!" _yelled the Red Genesect. _"I must," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. "Stop it now!" said Ash. "I can't believe we're gonna get killed by a group of bugs," grumbled Raphael. But the Douse Drive Genesect fired her Techno Blast Attack.

Suddenly, Mega Mewtwo Y appeared and created a shield. There was still an explosion. _"Let's go!"_ said the Red Genesect. He thought the heroes were destroyed. And he and the two other Genesects transformed into their High Speed Flight Forms and left.

There was a crater. Mega Mewtwo Y lowered our heroes into the sewer tunnels below. They then saw Mega Mewtwo Y. Ash couldn't recognize the Mewtwo since it was in its mega evolved form. But when it de-transformed, Ash was now able to recognize it. "It just changed," said Michelangelo.

(Insert "I am Mewtwo" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

"Hold on. You are . . . ," said Ash. _"I am Mewtwo,"_ said Mewtwo. "Mewtwo?" asked Cilan. _"Are you all right?" _asked Mewtwo. "Yeah," said Ash. "We're fine," said Hilda. _"I'm not speaking to you. I'm speaking to Pikachu, Axew, the Squirtles, the Raticate, Feraligatr, the two Ninetales, Latias, Zoroark and Milotic,"_ said Mewtwo. The Pokémon nodded. _"That was dangerous,"_ said Mewtwo. "Being a ninja is dangerous. But we're willing to risk our own lives. 'Cause that's what a ninja does," said Leonardo.

(End Music)

(Insert "A Closed Heart" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

"Thanks for getting us out of that trouble," said Casey. _"I don't need your gratitude," _said Mewtwo. "Huh?" asked everybody. _"I was only trying to save the Pokémon," _said Mewtwo. She was starting to leave when Ash called out. "Wait a minute . . . !" said Ash. Mewtwo stopped. "What was that Pokémon that we were with before?" asked Ash. Mewtwo was silent. "Please tell me. I want to know," said Ash. "I'm also curious about them too, being a scientist at heart. Especially about why they use those floppy disks to power up their attacks," said Donatello. _"Genesect. A Pokémon who's been extinct for 300 million years," _said Mewtwo. "Wow. Genesect," said Michelangelo. "An extinct Pokémon," said Leatherhead. "But why are they here?" asked Splinter. _"The Genesect were restored from ancient fossils, then had weapons attached to their bodies by people,"_ said Mewtwo. "Restored from fossils?" asked Hilda. "If they had those cannons and floppy disks attached, that must make them cyborg Pokémon," said Michelangelo. "When you put it that way, they must be," said Donatello.

_"__To them, everything that exists today is totally new. A completely alien world," _said Mewtwo. "So when they open their eyes, everything has been thoroughly transformed," said Cilan. "It's like trying to bring back a dinosaur and the dinosaur would be baffled by the changes," said Raphael. "I get it," said Ash. _"And so in truth, the Genesect don't belong in this world. The same as me,"_ said Mewtwo. _"You?"_ asked Ninetales. _"Yes. I am also a Pokémon created by people. I know precisely how they feel. They see everything around them as their enemies,"_ said Mewtwo. "Hold on. The first one I met didn't act like that at all," said Ash. "But it attacked us," said Milotic. "Right," said Leatherhead. "Like I said, I thought I saw it being controlled by the red one," said Casey. _"I want you to forget that you saw me," _said Mewtwo. She began to leave. Jessie, James and Meowth happened to be looking down the hole when Mewtwo rushed past them, knocking them back. "Mewtwo," said Ash. Little did they know that a M.O.U.S.E.R. robot was a witness to the meeting with Mewtwo. Add to that, it recorded the whole thing using a video camera built into its head.

(End Music)

Team Rocket had also seen the Genesect Army in action too. "You saw all that, didn't you?" asked Jessie. "With my eyes," said James. "And heard it right?" asked Jessie. "I see our opportunity to get back into Team Rocket!" said Meowth. Jessie laughed. "We've hit the jackpot! We've just been given the opportunity of a lifetime! Yeah!" said Jessie. "Lucky us!" said James. "All those long, long hours we've been through after chasing Pikachu," said Jessie. "It's paying off for me and you!" said Meowth. "We'll get an army of Genesect to command into battle!" said James. "And install Mewtwo in the head of our crew!" said Jessie. "We'll rule the world!" said James. "With an iron fist!" said Meowth. "And with a queen no one can resist!" said Jessie. "Let's get those Genesect and bring our dream to light!" said Jessie. "Right!" said James & Meowth. They began to run to search for the Genesect and laughed.

(Insert "Stockman and the Mousers" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [2003 Series])

Just then, a Rattata cut in front of the three ex-Team Rocket agents. It was being chased by a M.O.U.S.E.R. "What's that?" asked James. "It looked like some sort of robot chasing a Rattata," said James. Just then, they saw another bunch of Rattatas being pursued by more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. "There's more of them!" said Jessie. The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. fired some lasers that materialized into an energy cage that surrounded the Rattatas. "Hey! Those robots just saved us the trouble of catching these Rattatas!" said Jessie. They grabbed the energy cage containing the Rattatas. "Thank you for the free Pokémon, suckers!" said Meowth. But then, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. turned toward Team Pansies. They gasped when they saw the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were staring at them. "Uh-oh! I don't think they're gonna let us get these Rattatas easily!" cried James.

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. charged at Team Pansies, ready to fight them to reclaim the Rattatas. A whole bunch of them latched their jaws onto Jessie's hair. Jessie let out a scream. "Get off my hair! Get off my hair!" cried Jessie. She began to run around like crazy, trying to shake the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. off. A M.O.U.S.E.R. bit James right in his butt. "OW! OW! OW!" cried James. Another M.O.U.S.E.R. was bitting Meowth's tail. "Not my tail! Not my tail! Why does everything that have teeth bite me in the tail?!" cried Meowth. He had not forgotten when they were stalking Ash & co. in the Johto Region, Meowth had a stalker of his own. He would constantly get his tail bitten by a female Snubbull belonging to a rich lady named Madame Muchmoney. The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were making Jessie, James and Meowth look like total fools.

(End Music)

* * *

**The Ninja Squirtles and Ash and friends have their first encounter with not just the rest of the Genesect, but the female Mewtwo as well. I had fun writing the part where Team Rocket get attacked by the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Next chapter, you readers will learn what became of the other Mewtwo as well as be introduced to this fanfiction's version of another classic TMNT character.**


	11. 10: Mysteries, News and MOUSERS

Chapter 10: Mysteries, News and M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles and Splinter began to lead Ash & the others through the sewer tunnels. Nancy was carrying Pikachu, while lifting part of her skirt. "You sure you know where you're going?" asked Hilda. "Yes. We grew up in the sewers. We traveled through all these tunnels for fifteen years. So we know every one of them and where they lead to," said Leonardo. "Eew. Eew. I hate the sewers," said Nancy. "Ugh! I hope we get to the surface soon! I can't stand the smell of this sewer!" complained Iris. "I don't like the smell as much as you do. But I've learned to put up with it when I visited other sewers. Such a kid," said Hilda. "Hey! That's my line!" said Iris. "I don't see the copyright on it," sneered Hilda.

Donatello turned to Ash. "You act like you've seen Mewtwo before," said Donatello. "Not that Mewtwo," said Ash. "You mean, there's another one?" asked Michelangelo. "Yes. Just one. Mewtwo is a clone of the mythical Pokémon, Mew created by Team Rocket to be Mew's superior. However, Mewtwo rebelled when he found out he was being used by Giovanni. He tried to take over the world using cloned Pokémon, but I managed to bring him back to the light. Then, we met him again and saved him from Giovanni. In gratitude, he joined my team. In fact, I have him right now," said Ash. He took out a Master Ball and released Mewtwo. _"You have summoned me, Ash?"_ asked Mewtwo. "Hello, Mewtwo. You're not going to believe this, but we learned something. You're now not the only Mewtwo," said Ash.

_"__What?" _asked Mewtwo. "That's right. Another specimen has been created, but it's a girl," said Ash. _"Another me? How can this be? That's impossible. When I destroyed the lab where I was created in on New Island, all the notes and journals detailing my creation were destroyed with it," _asked Mewtwo. "There must have been leftover DNA and backup data in a different lab and whoever created the second Mewtwo used the DNA to give birth to this second specimen. Regardless of how it happened, it happened," said Ash. _"My psychic powers tell me you're not lying," _said Mewtwo.

Everybody arrived to large clearing in the middle of the sewers. Then, a bunch of Rattatas ran toward the group and hid behind the group. "What's eaten them?" asked Cilan. At that moment, one of the sewer walls began to crack. "What's going on?" asked Milotic.

(Insert "Mousers Theme" from TMNT [2003 Series])

Suddenly, a group of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. burst out of the wall. "What are those things?!" asked Iris. "They're M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Robots that were created by Baxter Stockman to get rid of New Tork's Rattata problem!" said Donatello. Just then, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. spotted Splinter. "Watch out, my sons. It looks like they view me as a pest to the city too!" said Splinter, taking a defensive position. "We can't let them harm you!" said Raphael. The TMNS took out their weapons, ready to fight the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Nancy actually removed her skirt, converting her dress into a leotard. The first M.O.U.S.E.R. robot charged at the group. Leonardo then sliced the M.O.U.S.E.R to pieces with his katanas. The pieces exploded behind him. Michelangelo smashed another robot with his nunchakus. One of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. grabbed onto Donatello's bo staff. "Get off of my bo!" said Donatello. He smashed the M.O.U.S.E.R. against one of the walls. Raphael sliced up two more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. with his sais. Ninetales melted a whole bunch of them with her Flamethrower attack. Leatherhead smashed a couple with his bare jaws and claws. Nancy froze some of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. with an Ice Beam attack and then shattered them into ice shards.

Suddenly, something violently burst out of the wall. It was a giant M.O.U.S.E.R. that was roughly the size of a human being. It had a different looking head, a pair of machine guns and it had arms too. Its arms each ended with a M.O.U.S.E.R. head. "Whoa! That's a big M.O.U.S.E.R.!" cried Ash. _"I'll handle this one," _said Mewtwo. The Giant M.O.U.S.E.R. fired its machine guns at Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo was able to deflect the bullets that were fired at him with his psychic powers. The Giant M.O.U.S.E.R. then resorted to firing a missile at him. Mewtwo was able to destroy the missile without bringing the whole sewer tunnel down. Mewtwo then fired a Shadow Ball, which took out one of the Giant M.O.U.S.E.R.'s machine guns. At that moment, more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. began to appear and surround the heroes. _"There's too many of them!" _cried Ninetales. "They're closing in on us!" cried Ash.

(End Music)

At that moment, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. began to spark, including the Giant M.O.U.S.E.R. Then, they fell to the ground, shut down. "What happened?" asked Leonardo. "They all shut down," said Cilan. "Why?" asked Iris. "I can explain that," said a voice. It was Baxter Stockman. Accompanying him were some Stocktronics Guards. He was holding what appeared to be a remote. "Look. It's Dr. Baxter Stockman," said Ash. "I see my reputation proceeds me. I apologize if my M.O.U.S.E.R.S. suddenly attacked you. They were trying to track down those Rattatas over there and when they saw that Raticate, they decided to nab it too," said Baxter. "Well, this Raticate belongs to me," said April. "I do apologize. My M.O.U.S.E.R.S. are still experiencing some bugs in their systems. This remote was the only way to shut them down," said Baxter. "You can say that again. They attacked us as well," said Ash. "They merely viewed you as obstacles to their targets," said Baxter. "We can take these Rattatas to the park. They won't cause any damage there," said Ash. "Very well. But I'll take these defective M.O.U.S.E.R.S. back to my lab and have them fixed and perfected. Take my advice, stay out of the sewers. It's easy to get lost or hurt down here," said Baxter. Baxter and the guards rounded up the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. and left.

After Baxter and his workers left, Mewtwo turned to Ash & co. _"Baxter Stockman was lying," _said Mewtwo. Everybody looked at him in confusion. _"The M.O.U.S.E.R.S.' systems weren't malfunctioning,"_ said Mewtwo. "Let me guess, you read his mind," said Ash. _"Yes. Apparently, he sent that big one to test me for some reason. It leaves me wondering what else he's up to,"_ said Mewtwo.

"Baxter shouldn't be trusted at all, regardless," said an eerie voice. "Who said that?" asked April. "Look toward the shadows and follow the cold shiver of your spine," said the voice again. Everybody turned toward the shadows and saw the one who spoke emerging from the darkness. It was man with very pale skin and long orange hair, but was bald at the top. He also was missing some teeth and wore a brown shirt, green pants and had some cloths wrapped around certain parts of his body, including his face. He also wore a black hat and long coat like a bubonic plague doctor. With him were hundreds of Rattatas and Raticates. The girls were freaked out by the sight of so many rat Pokémon. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Splinter. "You may call me the Rattata King. Everybody fears me, except for the Rattatas as well as the Raticates," said the man.

"Where did you come from?" asked Leonardo. "I was once a human scientist named Victor Falco. I specialized in experiments with Pokémon control. But my fellow scientists thought I was crazy and drove me away. So, I continued my research down in the sewers, with only the Rattatas to experiment on. But then, one day, an accident occurred that involved fire, this mutagenic ooze and a chemical compound that would give me telepathic powers," said the Rattata King. "I presume your look was the result?" asked Donatello. "Yes. The accident may have deformed me, but it gave me the powers I needed to control the Rattatas that live in these sewers. But it seems this Baxter Stockman is trying to get rid of my children with those cursed M.O.U.S.E.R. robots. So what if they're causing some problems for the people such as stealing food. They're doing what all animals do, rely on instincts for survival," said the Rattata King.

_"__But why would he send that big one after me?"_ asked Mewtwo. "I don't know. That's all I can say," said the Rattata King. "Maybe we should ask Baxter Stockman if we get a chance to encounter him again," said April. "Be warned. The real pest to the city isn't the Rattatas, but Baxter and his robots," said the Rattata King. And he and the other Rat Pokémon disappeared into the shadows. "Man that guy creeps me out," said Hilda quietly. "Same here," said Ash.

Ash and the others went to the Pokémon Center. Eric was present too. Pikachu was getting the medical treatment he needed. The TMNS went back to Donatello's garage so Donatello could work more on the vehicles. Leatherhead went back to the Pokémon Hills Park. Ash's Mewtwo was out of his ball. Latias had once again transformed into Lacey. "Genesect and Mewtwo? I never heard of those two Pokémon," said Joy. "Me neither," said Eric. "You see, we were suddenly attacked by a group of Genesect. And this 2nd Mewtwo appeared and rescued us," said Ash. "That's right. Though Mewtwo gave us humans the cold shoulder," said Iris. "I'd say Mewtwo doesn't seem to like people that very much," said Cilan. _"I too didn't like humans at first. I disliked them so much I once tried to destroy the human race. But Ash here showed me that humans aren't all bad," _said Ash's Mewtwo.

Ash then saw a picture of the flowers that he saw at the pond earlier. "Those flowers, like the one I saw at that lake," said Ash. "Right. I took a lot of pictures of them, back when we transplanted them straight from Absentia Natural Park," said Eric. "It's a type of lotus, right?" asked Lacey. "Panna Lotuses is what they're called. It's said to be the most ancient of all flowers in existence today. We were actually able to transplant those flowers into our park," said Eric. "Quite proud of that Eric, aren't you?" asked Joy. Eric chuckled.

Just then, some doors opened behind Eric and Audino appeared, wheeling Pikachu on a stretcher. His wounds had been successfully treated. "Pikachu's feeling much better now," said Joy. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and he hugged his Pokémon. "Lookin' good, buddy," said Ash. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulders. "Cha," said Pikachu. Nancy picked up Pikachu and began to hug her boyfriend. "It's good to know you're okay," said Nancy. She proceeded to give Pikachu a big kiss on the cheek. Pikachu's cheek once again had a pink kiss mark. Pikachu's eyes turned into pink hearts and he let out a sigh. Everybody chuckled happily.

At Donatello's work garage, Donatello was ready to unveil the new vehicles to his brothers, Splinter, April & her Ninetales, Milotic and Casey. "So, what have you been cooking up in this garage?" asked Raphael. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, four new vehicles," said Donatello. He removed the tarpaulin, revealing the new vehicles. The first one was what appeared to be moving van with a blue cab and a white & orange trailer. It had the words "Tirtouga Moving Bros. - Since 1984" printed on it. There was also a picture of a Tirtouga, a prehistoric turtle Pokémon. The second vehicle was a red & silver motorcycle. The third vehicle was a small zeppelin. The fourth was a type of motorized skateboards. There were four of each and were blue in color. "Behold, the Battle Shell, the Shell Cycle, the Squirtle Blimp and the Cheapskates," said Donatello.

"Wow. You sure worked hard to build all those vehicles within a week," said Leonardo. "As you can you see, the Battle Shell looks like an ordinary moving van, but it has built in laser cannons, missile launchers, machine guns and tracking systems and radars. Raphael, I know you're going to love this Shell Cycle. It has a turbo boost when catching up to enemies and can fire missiles," said Donatello. "So what do the Cheapskates do?" asked Michelangelo. "They have motors built onto them so that we can skate faster than how a person normally skates. The Squirtle Blimp has tracking systems too just like the Battle Shell as well as laser guns. But it also has another surprise, which I will reveal when we're actually using it in battle," said Donatello. "What surprise is that?" asked Milotic. "You'll see," said Donatello, grinning.

Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Mewtwo, Lacey, Hilda, Zoroark and Cilan went into the room that they were going to stay at before having dinner. Just then, Mewtwo sensed something. "Something troubles you, Mewtwo?" asked Ash. _"I sense some sort of power coming from this room. It's like its calling to me,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. Ash's Mewtwo walked up to a nearby drawer and used his psychic energy to open it. Inside were two peculiar looking, glowing stones._ "It's coming from those two stones," _said Ash's Mewtwo. Ash picked up the stones and held it near Mewtwo. They began to glow when near Mewtwo. Then, Ash decided to hold it near Pikachu, Nancy, Latias and Zoroark. However, the glowing stopped when held near the four Pokémon. Ash then held the stones near Mewtwo again. "You're right. These stones could be meant for you. I may take you and the stones to Professor Oak's lab after my Unova journey so that all three of you can be studied," said Ash. _"Very well,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo.

"What? What did you say?" asked Ghetsis. Baxter Stockman was communicating with him once again. "You heard me. Two Mewtwos have been spotted in this city. The first one is in possession of the recent Unova League Champion, Ash Ketchum. The other one is a wild one. Once our test subject for Project: Lazarus is up and running, I'll not just have her capture not just the Genesect Army, but the two Mewtwos as well. Since both of them are male and female, we can breed an army of Mewtwos. Enough to conquer the world with an iron fist!" said Baxter. "See to it that you capture them all. Don't fail me," said Ghetsis. And he ended the transmission.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth were recovering from their earlier attack from the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Jessie's long hair had been cut short by the ones that attacked her. James had his butt bandaged, while Meowth's tail was bandaged. "I can't believe those robots! Just look what they did to my hair!" said Jessie. "Don't fret. I hear short hair is in style currently," said James. "For the New Torkers maybe, but never for me," said Jessie. "The way that robot bit me in the tail, it brings back bad memories," groaned Meowth.

"You know. The robots that attacked us earlier. Judging by the way they chased those Rattatas earlier, they must be built for pest control," said Meowth. "So?" asked Jessie & James. "So, maybe if we find out who built those robots, we can use them to solve our own rodent problem," said Meowth. "As in capturing Pikachu?" asked James. "Yes. I have a piece of the robots with me right now," said Meowth, taking out a M.O.U.S.E.R. leg. On the bottom of its feet was some text that read, "Made by Stocktronics Corp., New Tork City". "Perfect. We just need to find the Stocktronics Building, break into the lab and 'borrow' a couple of those robots and use them to steal the twerps' Pikachu," said Jessie. "That should be easy," said James. "Yeah!" said Meowth. Little did the three ex-Team Rocket agents know they were about to bite off more than they can chew.

* * *

**As you can, the first Mewtwo is under the ownership of Ash. The giant M.O.U.S.E.R. is based on the one from the TMNT 2003 video game and toyline. The one who was watching from the shadows from the chapter where the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. first appear was none other than this fanfiction's version of the Rat King, called the Rattata King in this story. One can probably guess what those two stones that Ash and Mewtwo found in the Pokémon Center.**


	12. 11: The Building of the Nest

Chapter 11: The Building of the Nest

Back in the Pokémon Hills Nature Park, the Genesect Army were scaring off some of the other Pokémon with their Signal Beam attacks. After that, the Genesect started to fire some silk from their claws at random areas. They were building a nest that resembled a huge cocoon in the middle of the park and it was growing bigger. Leatherhead noticed the giant cocoon. "What's going on?" asked Leatherhead. Just then, the Genesect Army noticed Leatherhead down below. "Take this!" said Leatherhead. He fired a Hyper Beam attack at the Genesect Army. But they dodged the attack. The Red Genesect retaliated by firing a Techno Blast at the mutant Feraligatr. This caused an explosion that sent Leatherhead flying. The Genesect continued to fire blasts to scare off the other Pokémon. Little did everybody know that the nest also grew near the power generator that powered up the city. It was causing the power to flicker on and off. Sableye noticed this. Sableye ran for cover before the Genesect could spot him. Sableye then ran for it to find Ash.

Some construction workers and some Pokémon were doing some work in the middle of the road when the street lamps were flickering on and off. "Look's like power trouble," said Construction Worker #1. A woman and her kids along with their Eevee noticed it too. "That's weird," said the woman. Then, the lights totally went out. "Oh no. Not again," said Construction Worker #2. An Ampharos lit up its tail to give the workers light. "Hey. Thanks a lot, Ampharos," said Construction Worker #2.

From the window of the Stocktronics Building, Baxter Stockman noticed the flickering lights. "Hmm. It seems the city's have trouble with its lights. Luckily, Stocktronics has its own power source," said Baxter. And he went to his lab.

Leatherhead took out a Shell Phone that Donatello gave him earlier and began to call the TMNS. The TMNS were starting to notice that the lights in the garage were starting to go out. "What's going on?" asked Raphael. "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this," said Michelangelo. Leonardo's Shell Phone began to ring. "Huh?" asked Leonardo. He then opened up his Shell Phone and Leatherhead's face appeared on the monitor. "Squirtles, come in," said Leatherhead. "Leatherhead. What's going on?" asked Leonardo. "The Genesect are causing trouble in the park. They've scared off the Pokémon and started building a nest in the middle of the park. But the nest was made near the power generator to the city and the generator is damaged because of that," said Leatherhead. "I think we see what you mean," said Leonardo. "You must come to park and find a way to restore power," said Leatherhead. "We're on our way," said Leonardo. He then turned off his Shell Phone.

Leonardo turned to his brothers along with April, her Ninetales, Casey and Milotic. "There's trouble. The Genesect have built a nest in the park, but they've damaged the power generator in the process," said Leonardo. "Some of us will have to go to the park, while the others will have to still infiltrate Baxter Stockman's lab," said Splinter. "Donatello, I need you to go with Michelangelo, April, Ninetales, Casey and Milotic and head for the Pokémon Hills Park. Meet up with Leatherhead and try to find the generator and restore power. Splinter, Raphael and I will infiltrate Stocktronics. First, we must meet up with Ash & co. at the Pokémon Center to let them know about the current situation," said Leonardo. "Right," said the others. "Go blue crew!" said the TMNS. Raphael packed the Shell Cycle into the Battle Shell and everybody got into the Battle Shell and drove off in the Battle Shell.

"Yeah! Time to eat!" said Ash & co. as they prepared to have dinner. They began to dig in. "This is so good," said Ash. "It's the local specialty," said Eric. "It's delicious," said Hilda. At that moment, Ash & co. began to notice the flickering lights. "What's going on?" asked Eric.

(Insert "Team Rocket's Secret Strategy" from Pokémon)

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth were making their move to get their greedy hands on some M.O.U.S.E.R.S. They snuck into the building through the air vents. "Okay. So far, so good," said Meowth. "I hope this plan of yours works, Meowth," said Jessie. "Have I ever steered you two wrong?" asked Meowth. James about to answer when Meowth covered his mouth. "On second thought, don't answer," said Meowth. They then exited out of the vents and into a pitch black room. "I can't see a thing, Meowth," said Jessie. "There should be a light switch around here somewhere," said James. He found a switch and flipped it up.

(End Music)

(Insert "Mousers Theme" from TMNT [2003 Series])

When the lights flickered on, Jessie, James and Meowth found themselves surrounded by hundreds of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. that suddenly activated. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" said a computer voice. Team Rocket gasped when they heard the voice. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Shut up!" said Meowth in a mocking voice. He grabbed a nearby wrench and threw it at one of the speakers, destroying it. Suddenly, a monitor turned on and Baxter Stockman's face appeared on. "Well, well, well. Now what do we have here? A couple of thieves wanting to steal my secrets," said Baxter. "Who are you?" asked Meowth. "I am Dr. Baxter Stockman, the one who invented the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. that you see before you. What do you think you're doing here?" said Baxter. "We were hoping to borrow a couple of your M.O.U.S.E.R.S. to capture this Pikachu we've been trying to steal," said Jessie. She giggled nervously. "Right. More likely you're trying to steal them, and without my permission! I'm afraid I can't let you leave this place alive! Sic 'em, my children!" said Baxter. The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. began to march toward the three ex-Team Rocket agents. Among one of them were several more Giant M.O.U.S.E.R.S. "Oh no," said Jessie. "Not," said James. "Again," said Meowth. Baxter Stockman laughed maniacally as the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. began the attack.

(End Music)

Currently, Pikachu was playing with Ash & co.'s other Pokémon, including Nancy. At that moment, Sableye came running out of the bushes. "Huh?" asked Ash. He then spotted the panicked Pokémon. "Sableye, what's going on?" asked Ash. Sableye pointed to the direction of Pokémon Hills. "It's Pokémon Hills. Something must be wrong," said Eric. "You bet something's wrong," said a voice. "Huh?" asked everybody. They looked up toward the roof and saw the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles. They jumped off the roof and landed in front of the group. Eric was surprised at the sight of them. "Who are you Squirtles?" asked Eric. "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles, defenders of the city who strike from the shadows. Come with us and we'll tell you what's going on," said Leonardo.

Everybody got into the Battle Shell along with April's news van and the two vehicles began to drive toward Pokémon Hills. Leonardo was driving the Battle Shell with Raphael, Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Lacey, Hilda, Zoroark, Mewtwo and Splinter as its passengers. Donatello, Michelangelo, Iris, Cilan, Eric, Casey, Ninetales and Sableye were riding with April and Vernon in her news van. Mr. Pennington assigned April and Vernon to uncover the mystery of the flickering lights. April fibbed to Ash & co. that she left her Squirtles at home to hide the fact that TMNS were really her Squirtles.

"Wow. You guys built this out of an ordinary moving van and you can drive it?" asked Ash. "I was the one who built it. I have an inventive mind you know. The Battle Shell was built to look like an ordinary moving van so we can blend in with the city vehicles," said Donatello. "So what's going on?" asked Iris. "Leatherhead's told us that the Genesect Army has chased out all the Pokémon and built a nest in the middle of the park. But they built it dangerously close to a power generator," said Leonardo. "That would explain the flickering lights," said Cilan. "They don't know the harm they are accidentally bringing toward the city," said Splinter. "We gotta tell the Genesect about what they're accidentally doing," said Casey. "Iris, Cilan, Eric, you must accompany the ones with April to the park," said Leonardo. "What about the rest of you?" asked Iris. "We're going to Stocktronics to pay a visit to Baxter Stockman and find out why he's so interested in Mewtwo. We'll meet up with you once we take care of our business with Stockman," said Leonardo. "Okay," said Casey. The Battle Shell then began to drive toward the Stocktronics Building.

Very soon, April, her Ninetales, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey Jones, Vernon, Cilan, Iris, Milotic and Eric arrived to the park and began to follow Sableye. Vernon was rolling the video camera while April was speaking through the microphone. Donatello and Michelangelo were using their new Cheapskates. "Woo-hoo! These Cheapskates are bodacious!" said Michelangelo. "Remember Mikey, we're here to save the park, not show off," said Donatello. "I know that," said Michelangelo. "This is April O' Neil of Channel Six UBC News for those who are able to watch the news. I'm reporting live at Pokémon Hills where I believe the cause of the flickering lights may have to do with the power generator that gives the city power. We are following Eric, the manager of the Pokémon Hills Park along with some friends," said April.

The group saw all the Pokémon that were chased out earlier. "There's the Pokémon that were evicted out," said Michelangelo. "It seems that something has driven these Pokémon from the park," said April. Sableye pointed to the cliffs up ahead. They saw Leatherhead was still fighting the Genesect. He fired another Hyper Beam at the Shock Drive Genesect. The Shock Drive Genesect fired its Techno Blast Attack, which sent Leatherhead off the cliff and into the water. "Leatherhead!" said Donatello. The Shock Drive Genesect transformed into its High Speed Flight Form and flew back to the nest. "It's one of the Genesect!" said Michelangelo. "So that's what they look like," said Eric. "They must really want the Pokémon out," said Iris.

Cilan ran to a group of Pokémon and picked up an injured Ralts. "This Ralt's been badly hurt. I'll run to the Pokémon Center!" said Cilan. And he ran toward the Pokémon Center. "Thank you," said Eric. Donatello and the others began to run onto the bridge when the Shock & Chill Drive Genesects reappeared. Vernon was capturing footage of the Genesects with his camera. "As you can see in the footage, we have just encountered two Pokémon the world has never seen before. They may be the cause of chasing the Pokémon out of the center of the park," said April. The Shock & Chill Drive Genesects fired Signal Beams at the group. "Look out!" said Donatello. They stepped back before the blast could hit them. The blast hit part of the bridge instead. "What are you doing?!" asked Michelangelo, getting ready to take out his nunchakus. Eric held out his hand. "We should turn back," said Eric. "But why? We can handle them," said Michelangelo. "We don't need to upset them here," said Eric. "Mikey," said Donatello. They ran off the bridge and in a different direction. "This way," said Eric. The others followed them. "Keep the camera rolling, Vernon," said April. "Right," said Vernon.

Eric led the others into a secret entrance that was protected by a coded door. When Eric entered the code, everybody entered. "The workers use this corridor. It leads to Pokémon Hills," said Eric. "They won't see us coming," said Donatello. The Genesect continued to expand their nest, making it bigger and bigger.

* * *

**Our heroes must try to restore power to the city before the Genesect's nest causes disaster for the city. For the Battle Shell's design, I chose the moving van design since it's less conspicuous than the first version. ****Next chapter, Project Lazarus is revealed . . .**


	13. 12: Project Lazarus- Unleashed!

Chapter 12: Project: Lazarus Unleashed!

(Insert "Eye Contact! Team Rocket!" from Pokémon)

Back in Stocktronics, Jessie and James sent out all their Pokémon to ward off the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. The Pokémon that Jessie had out were Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega, Woobat and Frillish. James had Cacnea, Mime Jr., Carnivine, Yamsk and Amoonguss out. He didn't send Chimecho out because he didn't want it to get hurt. Meowth didn't count as a sixth Pokémon for neither Jessie nor James. Wobbuffet was a Pokémon that Jessie got during her time in the Johto Region. It was a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appeared scrunched, and it had a jagged upper lip. The female Wobbuffet had a red marking on its mouth that resembled lipstick, while the male does not. Jessie's was male. It had flat arms that were wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There were two eyespots on its black tail.

Seviper was a serpentine Pokémon that was usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It was mostly black, but had several markings on its body. It had yellow hexagon markings that ran from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touched the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It had elongated red fangs that protruded from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail was partially red and had a blade-like shape. Jessie got Seviper in the Hoenn Region.

Yanmega was a Pokémon Jessie caught during the time that she and her partners were suspended from going after Ash in the Sinnoh Region. Yanmega was a large, dark green dragonfly Pokémon. Its large eyes were red with black lines that made a sideways "T" shape in each one. It had two large, white fangs or mandibles next to its small mouth. Its immense jaw power allowed it to bite apart foes while flying by at high speed. Each of Yanmega's segments had a red spot on them, while the last tail segment had a black triangular plate. It had two similar plates on the back of its thorax and a third on its head. It had four white, oval wings with red tips, and there were two smaller white wings on the end of its tail.

Woobat was a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It was covered in shaggy fur and had a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hid its eyes, and its mouth had a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There were two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body.

Frillish was a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it had a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It had oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck. As a male Frillish, it was blue, with smooth appendages and a triangular crown. It had red eyes with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, its collar is wavy, and it appeared to be frowning. As a female Frillish, it was pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It had blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar was frilled, and it appeared to be smiling. Jessie's Frillish was female.

Carnivine was a green Pokémon resembling a Venus flytrap. Its circular eyes had small pupils, and it had spiky teeth. Its stem was yellow with green spots, with red and green vines beneath with the appearance of tentacles. It can hang from tree branches using these vines, and it is said to look like a plant. It had two arms resembling leaves with three leafy 'fingers' each. Its mouth can open to about 180 degrees wide. James got Carnivine from one of his old mansions in Sinnoh before they were given the boot from the region by Ash and the others. It shows its affection for James by biting down on his head.

Mime Jr. was a small, pink Pokémon with dark blue legs and "hat," which appeared crooked and had a white ball on it. A red bump appeared on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appeared on its face. It had slender arms and small hands. James got both Yamask and Amoonguss during his time in Unova. Yamask was a shadow-like Pokémon holding a mask that had a face from its time as a human. It had two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It also had a small tail-like appendage that held the mask.

Amoonguss was a mushroom-like Pokémon with a large, light-colored Pokéball designed cap with warts. It also had a huge gray, stem-like body, fierce looking eyes and a large pink mouth. Amoonguss wielded two Pokéball-like shields. Seviper smashed several of them with its tail. The snake Pokémon even managed to squeeze a Giant M.O.U.S.E.R. until it short circuited. Wobbuffet's Counter protected it from the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.' deadly jaws, breaking them. The Pokémon Thieves and their Pokémon continued to fight the M.O.U.S.E.R.S., but with each M.O.U.S.E.R. they destroy, another one takes its place.

(End Music)

Suddenly, Yamask was hit by a strange energy of light. When the light hit, Yamask was suddenly petrified. "Yamask!" cried James. Jessie, James and Meowth turned around and saw who it was. It belonged to a woman that was clad in cybernetic armor. The woman had silver hair and blue eyes. She was armed with a gauntlet weapon, which was what fired the petrifying laser. Her face had been scarred, so a mouth piece covered her mouth and left eye was replaced with a cybernetic eye. Jessie, James and Meowth's eyes widened when they recognized the person. "No way!" cried Jessie. "I've read about her! That's Pokémon Hunter J, but it can't be her! The press said that she's been burned to toast!" said James. "It's her ghost!" cried Meowth. "Actually, that is the real deal. I found her at Lake Valor, on the verge of death. I pitied her so I and a group of Team Plasma scientists started to resurrect her as a cyborg," said Baxter. "Wait, you work for Team Plasma?!" asked James. "That's right. My real goal is find the runaway Genesect and capture both Mewtwos. And Pokémon Hunter J is going to do that very task! But first, she must get rid of you all," said Baxter.

Pokémon Hunter J aimed her petrifying cannon and fired several blasts that petrified most of Jessie and James' Pokémon, except for Meowth. Team Pansies gasped when they witnessed this. "She's crueler than the papers described her!" cried Meowth. Hunter J then fired a deadly laser from her cybernetic eye, which detonated a gas tank. The gas tank exploded near Jessie, James and Meowth. They screamed as they were suddenly engulfed in the explosion.

Not too far away from Stocktronics, the Battle Shell was approaching the building. "Okay. Here's the plan. First thing we're gonna do is have the Battle Shell sneak into the back entrance of Stocktronics, then, we'll crawl through the air vents and try to hack into Baxter's computer and find out what he knows about Mewtwo," said Leonardo. Just then, they saw the explosion from the gas tank burst from one of the top floor windows of the building. "What the shell?" asked Raphael. They saw Jessie, James and Meowth falling out of the window, screaming. "What's that?" asked Ash. The three injured thieves landed on a nearby car with a crash! The crash damaged the car and set off the car alarm. Everybody gasped at what they saw. "It's Team Rocket!" cried Ash. Leonardo parked the car and Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Lacey, Hilda and Zoroark got out of the Battle Shell. Mewtwo choose to stay in the truck so Baxter wouldn't spot him.

Ash and his friends ran up to the fallen ex-Team Rocket agents. Jessie, James and Meowth were bruised, burned and battered all over. They also lost a lot of their hair & fur. Meowth's gold coin was cracked too. "Sweet mother of Arceus!" cried Ash. "It looks like they've been through bleep!" said Hilda. Ash, Hilda and Lacey lifted up Jessie, James and Meowth off the car and gently onto the ground. "Hey, you three, what happened to you?" asked Ash. Jessie, James and Meowth groaned as they slowly opened their eyes. "Twerps, get out of here . . . while you're still alive . . . ," groaned Jessie. "Why?" asked Ash. "She's back . . . ," groaned James. "Who?" asked Hilda. "Pokémon Hunter J . . . ," groaned Meowth. And the three Pokémon thieves passed out. Ash gasped when he heard Pokémon Hunter J's name. "What's wrong Ash? You know this Pokémon Hunter J?" asked Hilda. "I wish I didn't," said Ash grimly.

Eric continued to lead Donatello and the others through the secret corridor until they came across a new room. _"What's this?" _asked Ninetales. "Power. It's the transformer sub station. It sends electricity into the whole city. But from what I heard, Baxter Stockman had enough money to keep his building off the grid," said Eric as he led the heroes into the room. Everybody saw the cocoon roots that were growing on the generator. "Look," said Donatello.

(Insert "Mewtwo's Past" from Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened")

Up on the top of a bridge, the female Mewtwo was remembering her creation and how she was subjected to the scientists' experiments. But during one of the experiments, Mewtwo was able to break free. Just like the first Mewtwo, the female Mewtwo destroyed the lab during her escape, setting it ablaze. _"I always thought I was alone. I rejected everything,"_ thought the female Mewtwo as she was remembering. Although she escaped, she still had some injuries and arrived to some mountains during a rainstorm, weakened from running away. She found shelter in a nearby cave. There were some Pokémon that were in the cave. They were afraid of Mewtwo because they never saw her before. Just then, some lightning exploded near Mewtwo, knocking her down. The other Pokémon were startled by what they saw. But a Tangrowth managed to catch her in its long, vine-like arms. The Pokémon had nursed Mewtwo back to health. _"But I wasn't alone after all," _said Mewtwo. By the time the rain cleared up, it was morning and Mewtwo was back to full health. Later, after an encounter with a Trainer named Virgil, that was when Mewtwo encountered the Genesect. _"Finally, I discovered a place where I belong. The Genesect deserve as much. But what of those Ninja Squirtles? Are they outcasts like I one was too?,"_ said the female Mewtwo.

(End Music)

Just then, the female Mewtwo heard the cries of a flock of Starly flying for their lives. _"What?"_ asked the female Mewtwo. She then realized what was going on._ "I understand,"_ said the female Mewtwo. She then began to fly toward the city to confront the Genesect. The Starly followed after her.

Ash was still in shock of what Jessie, James and Meowth had said. "I can't believe it! Pokémon Hunter J . . . alive?!" asked Ash. "Who's Pokémon Hunter J?" asked Hilda. "I am," said voice, that sounded robotic. Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Lacey, Hilda and Zoroark looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Pokémon Hunter J. She was descending toward the ground using jet boosters on her feet. Ash's Mewtwo teleported Jessie, James and Meowth to the nearest prison hospital. "Ash Ketchum, we meet again," said J. "How is this possible? I saw your ship explode! Nobody could ever survive that!" said Ash. "Under normal circumstances, a person could die an explosion like that. However, I miraculously survived, but barely. I was the only survivor. But I was on the verge of death," said J.

"And she would've died if it weren't for me," said a voice. The voice belonged to Baxter Stockman. He was piloting what appeared to be a jet powered pod. "Baxter Stockman!" said Hilda. "You resurrected her?" asked Ash. "That's right. And I really happen to be one of Team Plasma's top scientists," said Baxter. "Team Plasma?" asked Ash. "Yes my young friend. I happened to be doing some research at Sinnoh when I heard the explosion of her ship. I waited until everybody left the lake. Then, I saw Hunter J emerge from the lake, on the verge of the death. So, I decided she was the perfect test subject that Team Plasma was working on called Project: Lazarus. It took about a year to resurrect her in her new cybernetic body. But as you can see, her standing before you is living proof that the project was a success," said Baxter. Leonardo had a troubled look on his face. "You okay, Leo?" asked Raphael. "I don't know. Somehow the name of Team Plasma sounds familiar to me," said Leonardo. "We'll worry about the then, later. We have to concentrate on the now," said Raphael.

"Ever since you interfered with my bounties, Ash, my reputation as one of the deadliest Pokémon Hunters has started to go downhill. And my near death experience shattered it completely! But now that I am reborn, I shall reclaim my title by capturing the Genesect Army and both Mewtwos!" said J. "What do want with those Pokémon?" asked Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu. "You see. It was Team Plasma who resurrected the Genesect into the modern world. And among one of the scientists who oversaw the project was Baxter Stockman himself," said J. "So, my leader has sent me to recapture the runaways. The two Mewtwos will be an added bonus. Hunter J is going to help me become the most respected of all Team Plasma agents!" said Baxter. "But first, I must get rid of you worms!" said J. Then, Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter jumped out of the Battle Shell and got out their weapons. They landed in front of Ash and Hilda. "You'll have to get past us first, you cyber witch!" snarled Raphael. "I intend to," said J. Then, an army of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. appeared behind Pokémon Hunter J. Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter stood their ground, ready to fight Pokémon Hunter J and the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

* * *

**Surprise! Pokémon Hunter J was the test subject for Project Lazarus! Due to those injuries, Jessie, James and Meowth aren't going to return for a while. Them saying that Hunter J is back is similar to how an injured Leonardo warned his brothers and friends about Shredder's return in the comics and the 2003 Series.**


	14. 13: The Battle to Save the City Begins!

Chapter 13: The Battle to Save the City Begins

Eric led Donatello, Michelangelo and the others further down the building so that they could see the Genesect's nest. "Where did that come from?" asked Eric. "It's like, mondo huge!" said Michelangelo. "You're telling me," said Donatello. Just then, the Douse Drive Genesect appeared before everybody. Sableye began to panic. Donatello and Michelangelo got their weapons ready. "Don't worry, Sableye. That Genesect will have to get past our weapons before it can hurt any of us," said Donatello. The Douse Drive Genesect began to let off some noise to let them know she meant not harm. Everybody realized it was the Douse Drive Genesect. Donatello and Michelangelo put away their weapons and slowly approached her. "Hey. It's you," said Michelangelo. The Douse Drive Genesect nodded. _"Please, forgive me,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. "Huh?" asked Donatello & Michelangelo. "It's apologizing," said Vernon. "Yes, but why?" asked Iris. "Axew," said Axew.

"I know. It can't disobey the Red Genesect. I told you it was mind control," said Casey. "I think we're more talking about body control," said Donatello. "Oh. You may be right," said Casey. _"Over here. This way,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. She began to lead Donatello and the others to someplace else. She led them to a small pool with Panna Lotuses. "I guess you must really like this flower, huh?" asked Milotic. _"I like this flower. They're . . . it bloomed in our home,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. "In your home?" asked April. April looked up toward the nest. "I get it. This has to be the Genesect's nest," said April. "Of course. They thought it would be perfect in here. The nest must be interfering with the generator somehow," said Donatello. "It all makes sense now," said Michelangelo.

(Insert "Boss Theme" from TMNT: The Arcade Game)

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S charged at Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter, Ash, Pikachu, Nancy, Lacey, Hilda and Zoroark. Nancy took off her dress' skirt, turning it into a leotard again. One of the .S.E.R.S leapt at the heroes, but Leonardo sliced it in two with his katanas. Pikachu used Iron Tail to smash a M.O.U.S.E.R.'s head to pieces. Lacey transformed into her true, Latias form and fired a couple of Mist Balls, destroying several M.O.U.S.E.R.S. in the process. Raphael ripped a M.O.U.S.E.R.'s head off with his sais. Zoroark used Dark Pulse to smash two M.O.U.S.E.R.S. that came at her. Splinter used a Brick Break attack to smash a M.O.U.S.E.R. that tried to bite him. Nancy fired an Ice Beam attack that froze several M.O.U.S.E.R.S. The female Ninetales than shattered the frozen robots into ice shards.

Just then, Pokémon Hunter J fired her petrifying cannon. "Look out!" cried Ash. Ash & his allies dodged the blast just in time. The blast petrified a nearby mailbox. "Careful, guys. We best be on our guard," said Leonardo. Ash's Mewtwo began to speak to Leonardo telepathically. _"Leonardo, are there any weapons in this truck that can help against the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.?"_ asked Ash's Mewtwo. _"Yes. There are missile launchers hidden in the trailer. Press the red button with the missile icon,"_ said Leonardo. _"You got it," _said Ash's Mewtwo. He pressed the button and some missile launchers revealed themselves. They fired some missiles that destroyed several M.O.U.S.E.R.S. "I'd say that was a successful weapons test," said Raphael.

However, several more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. started to converge toward our heroes. "More are coming!" cried Splinter._ "Then I guess it's time to fight with my own hands, or should I say, mind,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. He exited out of the Battle Shell and threw a couple of Shadow Balls at the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. destroying a bunch. "Ah, one of the main targets," said J. She took aim at Ash's Mewtwo with her petrifying cannon. Ash's Mewtwo however sensed her intention. Mewtwo grabbed a whole bunch of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. using his psychic powers and formed a shield with them. So, instead of petrifying Mewtwo, the ray petrified the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. instead. The small robots were no longer metal, but stone. Ash's Mewtwo then crushed the stoned M.O.U.S.E.R.S. into rubble. "My babies!" cried Baxter.

Just then, Ash noticed the reason why more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were appearing. Baxter Stockman's flying pod was producing more. "Guys, Baxter's ship. It's creating more M.O.U.S.E.R.S.! We gotta take out the ship!" said Ash. "But we'll get no where with Hunter J and her petrifying ray," said Raphael. _"I'll handle her. It's me she wants,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. "Be careful, Mewtwo," said Ash. _"I will," _said Mewtwo. Leonardo and Raphael charged at the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. and began to slash their way through the robot army to get to Baxter Stockman's ship. Mewtwo continued to use objects and debris to shield himself from Hunter J's stoning blasts. Ash's Mewtwo also sensed Team Rocket's other Pokémon who were still petrified.

(End Music)

Back in the main building of the Pokémon Hills Nature Park, the generator sparked one last time until everything went dark. "Huh?" asked everybody. Eric ran to one of the monitors, which was actually still on. He began to type on the monitors. Then, some alarms began to sound. "This is bad," said Eric. "What's wrong?" asked Donatello. "It's out of control. If we don't fix this, the city will totally black out and the generators will explode. The city will be thrown into chaos and the city will get destroyed eventually," said Eric. "That's not good!" cried Michelangelo. "We gotta stop the Genesect," said Vernon. "And not just for Pokémon Hills, the entire city is in danger," said Eric. "We gotta do something," said Iris. _"But what?"_ asked April's Ninetales. "If you are watching this, in case we fail to get the generator up and running again, you must evacuate the city as quickly as you can!" said April.

(Insert "Boss Theme" from TMNT: The Arcade Game)

Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter, Pikachu, Nancy, Zelda and Latias smashed the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. that stood in their way to Baxter's flying pod. _"We'll never reach Baxter if the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. are gonna keep getting in our way!" _said Latias. Suddenly, something emerged from the sewers. It was a whole pack of Rattatas and Raticates. They began to attack the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. by ganging up on them. Leonardo turned toward one of the manholes and saw the Rattata King emerge from the sewers. "It's the Rattata King!" said Leonardo. "Consider it my way of repaying you for saving some of my children earlier," said the Rattata King.

"Who do you think you are, you weirdo?" asked Baxter. "You may address me as the Rattata King. And your M.O.U.S.E.R.S. pose a threat to my subjects of my sewer kingdom," said the Rattata King. "You belong in a lunatic asylum," said Baxter. Suddenly, one of the Raticates fired a Thunderbolt attack, which overloaded a M.O.U.S.E.R. until it exploded. "I taught my subjects some moves to counter your robots as well as moves inherited from birth," said the Rattata King. One of the Rattatas began to charge at a whole bunch of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Suddenly, its body was surrounded by red hot flames. The flaming Rattata rammed the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. setting them ablaze and melting them. "That was a Flame Wheel attack!" cried Ash. "Right you are, my young friend," said the Rattata King. The Rattatas and Raticates also showed other moves taught by TMS & HMS and egg moves such as Grass Knot, Ice Beam and Rock Smash.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped at Baxter Stockman's flying pods and slashed at the jet boosters. Baxter Stockman let out a yelp as his flying pod started to fly out of control. It then crashed back into Stocktronics. Very soon, all of the current M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were destroyed. Now the only person left to deal with was Pokémon Hunter J herself. "Well, I guess its just you and us!" said Leonardo. "Bring it on!" sneered Hunter J.

(End Music)

* * *

**That won't be the last you see of Baxter Stockman in the story. Next chapter, the heroes tangle with the Genesect . . .**


	15. 14: Brawl with the Genesect Army

Chapter 14: Brawl with the Genesect Army

Elsewhere, Leatherhead managed to climb out of the water. "I underestimated the Genesect. They're more powerful than I thought," said Leatherhead. He punched one of the supports of the nest with an Ice Punch. But the Red Genesect heard the noise. The Red Genesect along with the Burn Drive Genesect looked up and saw Leatherhead on one of the balconies. "Hey, remember me?" asked Leatherhead. He then fired a Hyper Beam attack at the two Genesects. When it hit the Burn Drive Genesect, there was an explosion that alerted Donatello and the others. "Look, it's Leatherhead!" said Donatello. Leatherhead fired another Hyper Beam at the Red Genesect, but he transformed into his High Speed Flight Form to dodge it. Leatherhead fired another one, but the Red Genesect used Extreme Speed to dodge it. "Where'd he . . . ?" asked Leatherhead. Then, the Red Genesect reappeared behind Leatherhead and executed a Blaze Kick attack. The attack sent Leatherhead falling off the balcony, screaming.

At that moment, the female Mewtwo arrived and her eyes began to glow purple. She managed to stop Leatherhead from falling. "It's the lady Mewtwo!" cried Michelangelo. "Incredible," said Eric. The female Mewtwo lifted Leatherhead onto one of the bridges up above. The female Mewtwo then left to confront the Genesect. The generator alarms continued to blare. Eric and Donatello ran to check on the monitor. "Oh no!" said Eric. He turned to Michelangelo and the others. "I'm off to the sub station. I have to restore the generators. All of you, get out of here!" said Eric. "Well I'm coming too," said Donatello. "Why?" asked Eric. "I may be a Squirtle, but I am an expert on machinery as much as you are," said Donatello. "Very well," said Eric. Donatello and Eric began to run down one of the tunnels.

The female Mewtwo flew up to where the Red Genesect was at. _"You mustn't hurt the other Pokémon in the city. I want you to come with me," _said the female Mewtwo. _"Don't give me orders!"_ said the Red Genesect. He fired a Signal Beam at the female Mewtwo, but she dodged it using her speed. The Chill, Shock & Burn Drive Genesects arrived to where Michelangelo and the others were at. Michelangelo took out his nunchakus, ready to fight the three Genesects. "Come on, you three bugs! I'm ready for ya!" said Michelangelo as he twirled his nunchakus.

The female Mewtwo flew out of the dome, with the Red Genesect in pursuit. The Red Genesect fired another Signal Beam at the female Mewtwo, but it missed. _"You must listen to me!"_ said the female Mewtwo as she was chased into the city. The Red Genesect transformed into his normal mode and fired a Techno Blast from his cannon. The female Mewtwo dodged the attack and the attack hit the water instead. _"Right. If you refuse to listen to reason, I have no other choice but to battle you,"_ said the female Mewtwo. The Red Genesect started to execute a Blaze Kick attack. The female Mewtwo did a block pose with her arms just before the Red Genesect kicked her. She was knocked back by the kick. The Red Genesect continued to chase after the female Mewtwo. An Eevee belonging to a boy woke up and looked out the window and saw the female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect fighting. The Red Genesect fired a Signal Beam at the female Mewtwo. The the female Mewtwo dodged it and the attack hit a building. _"Stop it! People are living there!"_ said the female Mewtwo. _"Interfere and you will be destroyed!"_ said the Red Genesect as it transformed into its High Speed Flight Form. It charged and the female Mewtwo, ramming her. The two crashed into a nearby building.

Pokémon Hunter J spotted the Red Genesect and the female Mewtwo. She turned to Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter, Ash, Pikachu, Latias, Nancy, Ash's Mewtwo, Hilda, Zoroark, the Rattata King and his rat Pokémon. "I hate to run away from this fight, but two of my main targets are out there and I must capture them for Team Plasma," said J. She fired a smokescreen and she began to fly after the female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect using her jet boosters. When the smoke cleared, Leonardo saw that Pokémon Hunter J was already fleeing. "We gotta stop her!" said Leonardo.

The Red Genesect had the female Mewtwo pinned against a wall. The female Mewtwo let out a shockwave that sent the Red Genesect flying backwards. It regained control and was ready to resume the fight. _"I guess I'm simply waisting my breath," _said the female Mewtwo. She began to glow blue and she transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y. The Red Genesect fired a Techno Blast attack, but Mega Mewtwo Y teleported out of the way and the attack hit a building instead. The Red Genesect transformed into its High Speed Form and began to chase after Mega Mewtwo Y through the city skies. Pokémon Hunter J spotted the two and began to chase after them. But it was hard for her since they were moving fast. "They'll slow down eventually," said J. True to Pokémon Hunter J's word, the two Pokémon did start to slow down. The Red Genesect transformed into its normal mode. The Red Genesect fired another Techno Blast attack, but Mega Mewtwo Y created a barrier to protect herself.

Michelangelo prepared to face the Burn, Chill & Shock Drive Genesects. The Burn Drive Genesect prepared to fire a Techno Blast. Michelangelo was ready for him, however. He fired a Water Shuriken attack to counter the Techno Blast. When the two attacks hit, there was an explosion. Everybody shielded themselves from the smoke. The Shock Drive Genesect was the next to attack. He prepared to fire his own Techno Blast. The Douse Drive Genesect made a noise to try to get him to stop, but it wouldn't listen and fired the Techno Blast anyway. The Douse Drive Genesect fired a Signal Beam to counter the Shock Drive Genesect's Techno Blast. Unfortunately, the Techno Blast hit the Douse Drive Genesect, creating a lot of smoke.

In the control room, Donatello and Eric were gonna try to fix the generator to stop the city from getting destroyed. Both were operating the computer console. "We gotta hurry. The generator's not going to last much longer!" said Donatello. "I know. I'm going as fast as I can," said Eric.

(Insert "Battle Theme" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1987 Series])

The smoke began to clear. The three Genesects were now in the air and began to fire Signal Beams at the heroes. "That's it! It's ninja time!" said Michelangelo. Armed with his nunchakus, he charged at the three Genesects. "Booyakasha!" cried Michelangelo as he charged. The Chill Drive Genesect fired a Techno Blast at Michelangelo, but he dodged it using Extreme Speed. He was dodging the Chill Drive Genesect's blasts with incredible speed. "Wait a minute! I thought Squirtles can't learn Extreme Speed!" said Iris. "The mutation affected him and his comrades in more ways than one can imagine," said April. Michelangelo whacked the Chill Drive Genesect in the face with one of his nunchakus. The nunchaku strike knocked the Chill Drive Genesect backwards and he fell to the ground. But he got back up on his feet. Michelangelo converted one of his nunchakus into a kusarigama. He hurled the chain weapon at the Burn Drive Genesect, tying the cybernetic Pokémon up. Michelangelo then yanked at the chain, pulling the Burn Drive Genesect toward the Ninja Squirtle. Once the Burn Drive Genesect was close enough, Michelangelo kicked the Genesect in the gut.

The Shock Drive Genesect fired a Signal Beam at Michelangelo. However, he dodged it and it hit the Burn Drive Genesect instead. Michelangelo then jumped onto the back of the Shock Drive Genesect. Suddenly, the Shock Drive Genesect transformed into its High Speed Flight Form to try to shake Michelangelo off of its back. Michelangelo screamed like a girl when the Genesect was flying fast. Then, Michelangelo got an idea. He tied his kusarigama around part of the Shock Drive Genesect and began to redirect the flying Genesect to turn around. "Hi ho, Genesect! Away!" cried Michelangelo. He then had the Shock Drive Genesect ram its two comrades. Michelangelo laughed as he was controlling the Shock Drive Genesect. Iris shrugged. "That Squirtle is more immature than Ash and Hilda," said Iris. "Hey. His goof ball attitude is helping him control that Genesect, isn't it?" asked Casey.

(End Music)

Then, the Chill Drive Genesect blasted Michelangelo with a Signal Beam, knocking him off of the Shock Drive Genesect. Michelangelo fell to the ground with a THUD! April ran up to him. "Are you okay?" asked April. "I'm fine," said Michelangelo. The Burn, Chill and Shock Drive Genesects prepared to fire a triple Techno Blast. The Douse Drive Genesect tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. They fired the Techno Blast attack.

Just then, Cilan's Crustle fired a Rock Wrecker attack that successfully countered the triple attack. Everybody then saw Cilan enter the scene along with the wild Pokémon. Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter, Ash, Pikachu and the others arrived as well. Raphael made his entrance on the Shell Cycle. "We came as soon as we could," said Cilan. "Cilan!" said April. "Guys, you're all here!" said Michelangelo. "Careful everybody. Baxter Stockman has resurrected this Pokémon Bounty Hunter named J. She can petrify Pokémon with a special cannon," said Ash. "She turns Pokémon into stone?" asked Iris. _"Yes. That's how she captures Pokémon,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. "We have to defeat the Genesect Army before she comes," said Leonardo. Raphael got off the Shell Cycle and took off his helmet. "She's not to be underestimated," said Raphael. The Shock, Burn & Chill Drive Genesects prepared to face everybody. Leatherhead jumped down to where everybody was. "You didn't think I was gonna sit out of this one, Squirtles," said Leatherhead. "The more the merrier, they say," said Michelangelo. "Okay, everybody! We must work together if we're to beat them!" said Leonardo. _"Enemy,"_ said the Chill Drive Genesect.

Back in the city, Mega Mewtwo Y and the Red Genesect were still fighting. The Red Genesect's eyes began to glow red as he began to communicate with the other Genesect. _"Destroy them,"_ said the Red Genesect. _"We must destroy!"_ said Shock, Burn & Chill Drive Genesect as their eyes glowed red. Raphael noticed the Douse Drive Genesect was starting to fall under the Red Genesect's control, but was trying to resist. "Guys! That one over there is trying to resist being brainwashed!" said Raphael. "Stop it!" said Ash. The Douse Drive Genesect's eyes stopped glowing when she heard Ash's voice. "You don't understand! All the Genesect want to have is their own home," said Ash. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. "So what does that mean?" asked Cilan. "Look," said Iris, pointing up. Cilan finally noticed the nest and gasped.

The Burn, Shock & Chill Drive Genesects touched down onto the ground. _"Enemy," _said the Burn Drive Genesect. _"Destroy them,"_ said the Chill Drive Genesect. _"Destroy them,"_ said the Shock Drive Genesect. The Shock Drive Genesect's cannon began to charge up a Techno Blast attack. Everybody gasped. Leatherhead began to charge up a Hyper Beam attack. Both Leatherhead and the Shock Drive Genesect fired their beam attacks, resulting in a beam fight. There was an explosion that followed. The Burn Drive Genesect was the next one to fire its Techno Blast. A Houndoom jumped into the water, but it disrupted some of the panna lotuses. The Douse Drive Genesect made clicks to inform Houndoom to be careful. But suddenly, Houndoom fired a Dark Pulse at the Douse Drive Genesect, knocking her back. Ash gasped. The Douse Drive Genesect crashed into a railing and fell to the ground. Ash and Pikachu ran up to the Douse Drive Genesect. "Are you okay?" asked Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu.

Leatherhead executed a Crush Claw attack on the Burn Drive Genesect. It got hit and transformed into its High Speed Flight Form. It fired a Signal Beam at Leatherhead. "Ugh!" cried Leatherhead. A Breloom duo fired their Bullet Seed attacks at the Chill Drive Genesect. It was dodging them though. It transformed, only to get hit. The Shock Drive Genesect fired a Signal Beam at some of the Wild Pokémon. Ash and some of the others could only watch as the Pokémon fought the Genesect. A Persian grabbed onto the Shock Drive Genesect. But it knocked it off and the two began to fight on the ground. Persian fired a Hyper Beam attack, knocking the Shock Drive Genesect away. Ash watched sadly as the Genesect and the wild Pokémon continued to fight. Leatherhead and the Wild Pokémon then had the three Genesect cornered. Leatherhead and the Pokémon began to prepare some powerful attacks.

At that moment, the Red Genesect was zipping toward Pokémon Hills to save his comrades. He fired a Techno Blast attack that sent Leatherhead and the wild Pokémon flying, away from his three comrades. The Red Genesect then fired a Signal Beam attack at the attackers. _"Get in formation,"_ said the Red Genesect as his eyes glowed red once again. The Chill, Shock and Burn Drive Genesects lined up next to their leader. _"Destroy them!" _said the Red Genesect. They began to charge up their Techno Blast Attacks. Everybody gasped. The four Genesects fired their Techno Blasts at Leatherhead and the wild Pokémon. There was an explosion. "Pika!" cried Pikachu. "Leatherhead!" cried Michelangelo.

When the smoke cleared, everybody saw Leatherhead and the wild Pokémon struggling to their feet. "Ugh. We gotta keep fighting," said Leatherhead as he tried to get back up. Persian snarled at the Genesect. The Red Genesect as well as the Burn & Chill Drive Genesects prepared more Techno Blasts to annihilate the cat Pokémon. "No!" said Ash. "Stop!" said Leonardo. The two began to run toward the three Genesect and Persian. "Don't do it!" said Iris. The Douse Drive Genesect transformed into its High Speed Flight Form and went after Ash and Leonardo. Ash and Leonardo stood in front of the wild Pokémon. "Please stop it now!" said Ash. "You must cease this attack!" said Leonardo. But the three Genesect didn't and fired at the Wild Pokémon as well as Ash and Leonardo. Suddenly, the Douse Drive Genesect stood in front of Ash, Leonardo and the wild Pokémon. Everybody gasped when they saw what the Douse Drive Genesect was going to do. There was an explosion that sent Leonardo, Ash and the Douse Drive Genesect flying. They crashed to the ground. Ash & his friends started to run to where the three were. Pikachu ran up to Ash.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu, pointing the Douse Drive Genesect. It was crippled near the pond and was struggling to get back up. "Genesect!" said Ash & Leonardo. They ran up to the Douse Drive Genesect. "You were trying to protect us," said Leonardo. Ash and Leonardo helped the Douse Drive Genesect up. _"I'm glad you're all right,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect, before she collapsed again. Suddenly, her eyes grew dark. Ash and Leonardo's friends ran to where they were. "Oh no!" said Leonardo. "Genesect, wake up!" said Ash, shaking at the Douse Drive Genesect. "Pika!" said Pikachu. But it didn't respond. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. Leatherhead and the Wild Pokémon gasped.

* * *

**Next chapter, Ash's Mewtwo and the female Mewtwo will finally meet face to face. Can Donatello and Eric fix the generator before it blows? Find out, next time . . .**


	16. 15: Total Blackout

Chapter 15: Total Blackout

Suddenly, another Signal Beam was fired at Leatherhead and the group. Everybody gasped. The Pokémon struggled to get up, but were injured from the last attack. "It can't end like this!" said Leatherhead. The Four Genesect prepared to fire their Techno Blast attacks once again. They fired the attacks, but something blocked the team attack. It was Mega Mewtwo Y. Everybody gasped at what they were seeing. But the one who was really surprised was Ash's Mewtwo. _"That's the female Mewtwo?" _asked Ash's Mewtwo. "Yes. But she's in some sort of super transformation," said Raphael. There was an explosion and the last of panna lotuses in the pond were wiped out by the smoke. Ash and his friends shielded themselves from the explosion.

Mega Mewtwo Y transformed back into her original form. Ash's Mewtwo was amazed at how beautiful she was. "It's the girl Mewtwo," said Michelangelo. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. The female Mewtwo began to keep her distance from the four active Genesect. _"Genesect, maybe they don't belong in this world,"_ said the female Mewtwo. The four Genesect charged up their Techno Blast attacks yet again._ "The very same as it once was for me,"_ said the female Mewtwo. _And me as well,_ thought Ash's Mewtwo. The four Genesects fired their Techno Blasts, but the female Mewtwo dodge the incoming attacks. There was an explosion when the Techno Blasts hit the ground. _"I can't allow this anymore! If you don't stop now, I will defeat you!"_ said the female Mewtwo.

The four Genesect transformed into their High Speed Flight Modes. _"You cannot defeat us!" _said the Red Genesect as he charged up a Signal Beam. The Red Genesect fired a Signal Beam, but the female Mewtwo dodged it. The Four Genesect chased after the female Mewtwo. Ash and his friends gasped as well as the TMNS. _"I've stayed on the sidelines far enough,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, wait!" said Splinter. But Ash's Mewtwo took to the sky and charged toward the four Genesect. The Four Genesect chased the female Mewtwo around the nest. Just then, the Red Genesect transformed in its attack mode and stood in the female Mewtwo's way. The three other Genesect began to surround the female Mewtwo. The three Genesect began to charge up their Signal Beams while the female Mewtwo created a barrier. The female Mewtwo unleashed a shockwave to ward off her attackers.

The female Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere at the Red Genesect. The attack hit the Red Genesect. After getting hit, the Red Genesect transformed into its High Speed Flight Form. _"Huh?"_ asked the female Mewtwo. The female Mewtwo got hit by the speeding Red Genesect. The others joined in on the attack. Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere at point blank range against one of the regular Genesect. An explosion followed. The three regular Genesect surrounded the female Mewtwo again and she transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y. She dodged the three Genesect Signal Beam attacks and instead, they hit each other. The three Genesect began to attack again.

(Insert "Mewtwo's Theme" from Pokémon: The First Movie)

Suddenly, Ash's Mewtwo hurled three Shadow Balls that hit the three Genesect. The female Mewtwo looked up and spotted Ash's Mewtwo and gasped. _"Another Mewtwo?" _asked the female Mega Mewtwo Y._ "Yes. The very first Mewtwo ever created. I'm with the boy known as Ash. I figured you could use a helping hand,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. _"Very well. Just keep up with me,"_ said Mega Mewtwo Y. The Red Genesect began to chase after both Mega Mewtwo Y and Ash's Mewtwo. The three continued to fight in high speed combat. Ash's Mewtwo was having a hard time keeping up with both of them. "It's so fast!" said Cilan. "And it's making me dizzy!" said Michelangelo.

(End Music)

At that moment, the Douse Drive Genesect's eyes started to glow red again. Pikachu was the first to notice it. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. "Are you all right?" asked Ash. "You had us worried," said Leonardo. _"The flowers,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. She transformed into her High Speed Flight Mode. She went underwater and re-emerged at the other side where Leatherhead and the wild Pokémon were at and transformed into her normal mode. Leonardo and the others ran to where everybody else were at. The Douse Drive Genesect picked up one of the only flowers that were still intact. _"Home. I want to go home," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. A tear dropped from the Douse Drive Genesect's eye. Everybody looked at the Douse Drive Genesect sadly. The Douse Drive Genesect dropped the flower back into the water.

At that moment, Pokémon Hunter J appeared and fired a laser from her cybernetic eye at the heroes. Leonardo quickly reflected it away from everybody else with his katanas. "So, you're back for more?" asked Leonardo. "Yes. And since all my targets are here, I'll capture them all," said J. "Not if we have anything to say about it," said Casey. "My brothers and I will handle her," said Leonardo. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael took out their weapons, ready to fight Pokémon Hunter J.

Pokémon Hunter J charged at the three Ninja Squirtles. Michelangelo whacked her with her nunchakus. The cyborg Pokémon Hunter kicked Michelangelo, knocking him aside. She then fired her laser eye, but Raphael dodged the attack. He then gouged out Pokémon Hunter J's cybernetic eye, disabling the laser eye. "Ugh! You'll pay for that!" said J. She fired her petrifying beam, but Raphael dodged it just in time. The ray instead petrified one of the stair railings. Leonardo sliced off one of her cybernetic arms.

The Mewtwo duo and the Red Genesect were still fighting. The Red Genesect signaled the Burn, Chill & Shock Drive Genesect to join him in battle. The two Mewtwos spotted the three purple Genesect were ready to attack. _"Now!"_ said the Red Genesect. The three purple Genesect fired silk at the two Mewtwos to wrangle them. But instead, they found themselves getting pulled by the two Mewtwos by the silk. Both Mewtwos created shockwaves to drive the four Genesect. The three Genesect fell into the generator room and caused the generator to shut down completely. In addition, some sparks caused part of the nest to catch fire with blue flames. "Now what?" asked Donatello. Everybody gasped as everything was turning dark. "You three won't be able to fight me that well if its dark," taunted J. "That's where you're wrong. You're forgetting, we're ninjas. The shadows is our domain," said Leonardo, sneering. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael continued to attack Hunter J, using the darkness to their advantage.

Jessie, James and Meowth woke up in the prison hospital. They were completely covered in bandages. "What happened?!" asked Jessie, as she and her partners started to get up. However, they felt sharp pain and yelped, falling back into the bed on their backs. "Take it easy. You three were found near dead when you were teleported here. You're lucky to be still alive," said the doctor. "Where are we?" asked Meowth. "In the New Tork Prison Hospital," said the doctor. "Prison Hospital?!" asked James. "We can't stay here! We need to save our Pokémon from that mad scientist, Baxter Stockman and his cyborg servant!" cried Jessie. "Please. You're suffering from a concussion," said a nurse. Suddenly, the lights in the prison hospital flicked out. "Hey, who turned out the lights?!" asked Meowth.

It wasn't long before the entire city started to grow dark. The fire started to slowly reach higher on the nest supports. Everybody gasped. The Douse Drive Genesect transformed into her High Speed Flight Mode and began to fly up. She began to ram at the supports to put out the fire, but it was no good. Everybody gasped at what they were seeing.

Then, Pokémon Hunter J took aim at Milotic. Milotic gasped. "I think I'll bag you as a bonus!" said J. She fired her petrifying blast at Milotic. "No!" cried Leatherhead. He grabbed a large piece of a broken mirror and began to run in front of Milotic. "Leatherhead, no!" cried Raphael. But Leatherhead knew what he was doing. _I gotta time this right, _thought Leatherhead. The petrifying beam was getting closer and closer. "NOW!" cried Leatherhead. He held out the mirror fragment, which reflected the petrifying beam without harming him or Milotic. The beam was reflected right back at the source. "No, no, NOOOOO!" screamed J as she was getting a taste of her own medicine. It wasn't long before she was petrified. Raphael then charged and slashed at her, shattering her into pieces of rubble. And that was the end of Pokémon Hunter J, for good this time! Raphael chuckled. "Let's see Baxter bring you back now, cyber witch!" jeered Raphael. Milotic began to fall for Leatherhead. She even had the pink hearts to prove it. "My hero!" said Milotic, getting ready to hug Leatherhead. "Now's not the time for hugs. We've got to put out that fire!" said Leonardo. "Aaawww," groaned Milotic.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Milotic, Hilda's Swanna and Leatherhead started to use their Water Gun and Hydro Pump attacks to put out the fire that was burning the cocoon. A Graveler, Golem, Deerlings and Sawsbucks were helping by using their Sand Attacks. Sableye, Ralts and Kirlia used Psychic to hurl the water in the pond at the fire. _"Everyone,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. Two of the purple Genesect were helping the third one out of the generator room, which was starting to burn as well. They got out just in time. They turned and saw the Water Pokémon working together to put out the fire. The three Genesect began to communicate with each other about what was happening. Just then, some of the rubble began to fall toward the three Genesect as the two Mewtwos were fighting the Red Genesect. Then, the fires started to surrounded the three Genesects. The Douse Drive Genesect alerted the other Pokémon about what was happening. Persian used a Surf attack to douse the flames surrounding the Burn, Chill and Shock Drive Genesect. A large piece of burning rubble came down toward the three, but Leatherhead used his Hydro Pump attack to stop it from crushing them. Ash sighed with relief. The three Genesect began to walk forward.

But then, the flames started to intensify and the Douse Drive Genesect was hit by an eruption of blue flames. She began to fall. Everybody gasped in horror. The Douse Drive Genesect fell into the pond with a splash and began to sink. "Genesect!" said Ash. Ash and Pikachu began to run toward the pond. But then, a large piece of debris started to fall toward Ash and Pikachu. Ash gasped when he saw it coming. A triple Signal Beam blasted the debris, saving Ash and Pikachu. It was fired by the three other purple Genesect. "It was you three," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. Then, the Douse Drive Genesect emerged from the water. Ash, Pikachu, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo ran up to the Genesect. After climbing out, the Douse Drive Genesect collapsed. "Hang in there, please," said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu. The fallen Douse Drive Genesect watched as the Water Pokémon trying to put out the fire and the two Mewtwos fighting the Red Genesect.

* * *

**The two Mewtwos finally meet face to face at last. Hunter J has met her end . . . for good this time! Milotic is starting to fall for Leatherhead. Can our heroes put out the fire and reach out to the Red Genesect? Find out in the next chapter . . .**


	17. 16: Mewtwo Shows the Way

Chapter 16: Mewtwo Shows the Way

The Red Genesect transformed into its attack mode and started to execute a Blaze Kick to kick Ash's Mewtwo. _"Look out!"_ said Mega Mewtwo Y. She stood in front of Ash's Mewtwo and took the blow that was meant for the male Mewtwo. _"Ugh!"_ cried Mega Mewtwo Y. Ash's Mewtwo gasped. Mega Mewtwo Y started to fall toward the fire, but Ash grabbed Mega Mewtwo Y's hand before she could fall. "Mewtwo!" said Ash. Hilda, Iris, Cilan and Casey ran to help Ash save Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo Y regained consciousness and saw Ash & co. trying to save her. She levitated and transformed into back into her base form. She touched down to the ground. The Red Genesect flew down to where the female Mewtwo was at. It prepared to fire another Signal Beam, while the female Mewtwo charged up an Aura Sphere. The two fired their attacks and collided, resulting an another explosion.

Ash's Mewtwo landed near Ash. _"They're still fighting," _said Ash's Mewtwo. Ash growled in annoyance and started to run toward the two along with Pikachu. As the smoke was clearing, Ash and Pikachu stood between the female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect. "Wait! Stop!" said Ash. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu. _"Hmm?"_ asked the female Mewtwo. "The thing is, this place isn't your home," said Ash. Splinter stepped forward. "But there's got to be a home for you somewhere, we're sure of it," said Splinter. The Red Genesect aimed his cannon toward Ash, Pikachu and Splinter. "Ash, run!" cried Hilda. "Hurry up, sensei!" said Leonardo. _"Move away from there!"_ said the female Mewtwo. "We will not!" said Ash. "Your fight is causing destroying everything," said Splinter. Ash and Splinter turned to the fallen Douse Drive Genesect. Ash remembered his promise to the Douse Drive Genesect. "You see . . . I gave my word. I promised I'd take it back home. Mewtwo, all Pokémon belong somewhere. There's a place for every Pokémon," said Ash. "Even us mutants belong somewhere in this world," said Splinter. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Leatherhead nodded.

At that moment, the Douse Drive Genesect move its arm. "Both of you stop fighting right now!" said Splinter. "Pika Pika!" said Pikachu. _"Don't give me orders!"_ said the Red Genesect as he prepared another Techno Blast. But at that moment, the Douse Drive Genesect managed to get back up on her feet. She stood near Ash, Pikachu and Splinter. _"Stop,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. The three other purple Genesect flew to the Douse Drive Genesect's side. One of them prevented the Douse Drive Genesect from collapsing. _"Stop,"_ said the Burn Drive Genesect._ "Enough,"_ said the Shock Drive Genesect. _"How can you?" _asked the Red Genesect. "Pika Pika," said Pikachu. The TMNS and the other Pokémon stood by Ash, Pikachu, Splinter and the purple Genesect's side. "Keep that camera rolling, Vernon," said April. "I have been," said Vernon. _"All of you," _said the female Mewtwo. _"All of you . . . enemies!"_ said the Red Genesect. He began to charge up another Techno Blast. Everybody gasped.

The female Mewtwo quickly transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y and charged at the Red Genesect. She stopped the Red Genesect's Techno Blast and there was an explosion. Everybody shielded themselves from the smoke. "You stubbornly refuse to understand," said Mega Mewtwo Y. Her eyes began to glow purple and she began to lift the Red Genesect with her telekinesis. Mega Mewtwo Y then grabbed the Red Genesect with her hands. "Mewtwo!" said Ash. Mega Mewtwo Y began to fly up to the sky real fast, carrying the Red Genesect with her. _"I have only one choice! To go where no one else exists!"_ said Mega Mewtwo Y. She began to fly higher and higher._ "Beyond the limit!"_ said Mega Mewtwo Y. Ice and frost began to form on both Mega Mewtwo Y and the Red Genesect as they flew toward Earth's atmosphere. Mega Mewtwo Y closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes after flying, she saw that they were now above the Earth. The sun had started to rise in the distance. Mega Mewtwo Y sighed and transformed back into her base form._ "This place," _said the Red Genesect. _"Yes. This is the planet we both come from. The planet on which you and I were created. Created because there is a reason for us to be here. The inhabitants of this planet, people and Pokémon alike, live together as friends. Here, we are all friends. You and I, are friends,"_ said the female Mewtwo._ "All friends,"_ sad the Red Genesect as his eyes stopped glowing red. The female Mewtwo nodded. She extended out her hand to the Red Genesect. The Red Genesect did too and then they shook hands to show their new friendship. _"Let's return . . . to our home,"_ said the female Mewtwo.

Then, the female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect began to fall back down toward the Earth. They were still holding hands, but not for long. Both Pokémon were staring to weaken and the female Mewtwo leg go as they were falling. _"Mewtwo!"_ said the Red Genesect. He grabbed onto the female Mewtwo. _"Return . . . home,"_ said the Red Genesect. His eyes flashed red as he sent out a telepathic S.O.S. The Douse Drive Genesect received the S.O.S. as the other Pokémon were putting out the last of the flames. "Huh?" asked everybody else. The three other Genesect received it too. _"They're falling,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. Everybody gasped. "Mewtwo and Genesect?" asked April. The four purple Genesect transformed into their High Speed Flight Modes and began to fly to where they were needed. "Okay, Charizard. Go with them too! You too, Mewtwo and Latias!" said Ash, throwing the Pokéball. Charizard was summoned at Ash's call. He roared and he along with Ash's Mewtwo and Latias began to follow the purple Genesect._ "Wait for us,"_ said Latias. Iris summoned her Dragonite. "Dragonite, you go with Charizard, Ash's Mewtwo and Latias!" said Iris. Dragonite began to follow after the two. "Swanna, you should help too!" said Hilda. Swanna took to the sky as well.

By now, the female Mewtwo and Red Genesect were falling toward Earth like a burning meteor. The four purple Genesect managed to fly high enough to reach the two falling Pokémon. They created an X-shaped safety net with their silk, hoping to catch the two. But when they landed, they started to drag the purple Genesect with them. Ash's Mewtwo, Charizard, & Latias, Iris' Dragonite and Hilda's Swanna saw the six falling Pokémon and moved as fast as they could. The five Pokémon began to push at the falling Pokémon, but they were still descending too fast.

Leonardo, Ash and the others ran outside to see what was going on. They gasped as they saw the falling Pokémon. But then, the safety net broke and the four Genesect were sent flying back. Charizard, Dragonite and Swanna were knocked back too. But Ash's Mewtwo and Latias were using their psychic powers to try to slow the Red Genesect and the female Mewtwo down. But they were still falling. _"Superman makes this look easy!"_ said Latias. _"It's no good, even with your Mewtwo and Latias,"_ said Ninetales. "Then we'll catch them," said Ash. "But how do we do that?" asked Cilan. "Some kind of giant cushion?" asked Raphael. "Hmm. Cushion," said Ash. Leonardo began to think as well.

Sableye, Ralts and Kirlia used their psychic powers to lift the water to create a large bubble. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leatherhead and Milotic fired their Water Gun & Hydro Pump attacks to make the bubble bigger. "That's it!" said Splinter. "Pika!" said Pikachu. The female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect crashed through the giant bubble and were slowing down real fast. The Red Genesect woke up and saw the Pokémon were saving him and the female Mewtwo. The female Mewtwo woke up and gasped. The giant bubble landed in the middle of the lake and started to break apart. A big wave was created, getting everybody wet. Pikachu shook off the water that was soaking his fur. Ash, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leatherhead and Milotic jumped into the water to look for any signs of the female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect. Ash and the three Ninja Squirtles grabbed the female Mewtwo, while Leatherhead and Milotic carried the Red Genesect. They all managed to get up to the surface. The female Mewtwo began to fly out of the water.

"I'm all right," said the female Mewtwo. She then helped the Red Genesect out of the water. They all looked toward the people and the Pokémon. Charizard, Ash's Mewtwo, Latias, Dragonite, Swanna and the four purple Genesect regrouped with the others. _"Everyone on my planet, is my friend. We're all friends,"_ said the Red Genesect. "Yeah. That's right," said Ash. "Everyone of us is a friend," said Leonardo. "Pikachu," said Pikachu. "We are all friends," said the Douse Genesect. "Right you are," said Michelangelo. "The only exception is Baxter Stockman," said Raphael. "Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Iris.

Back in the city, some people were investigating the ruined Stocktronics building when the ground beneath them began to shake. "Earthquake!" cried a person. But it wasn't an earthquake. Something huge burst out of the ground and onto the surface. It was a gigantic M.O.U.S.E.R. with three heads. Everybody began to hear a maniacal laughter from within the robot. The one piloting it was Baxter Stockman. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," said Baxter. He continued laughing as his giant, three-headed M.O.U.S.E.R. began to destroy the city.

* * *

**The female Mewtwo has managed to reach out to the Red Genesect, but the danger isn't over yet. Next chapter, the heroes will have to tangle with Baxter's Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. . . .**


	18. 17: Attack of the Cerberus MOUSER

Chapter 17: Attack of the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R.

At the moment, April's cellphone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?" asked April. "April, it's Charles. You and Vernon have to get downtown! Baxter Stockman is rampaging in the city with a giant three-headed M.O.U.S.E.R.! I need you to get it all on film!" said Charles. "You got it," said April. She turned to everybody. "Bad news everybody. Baxter Stockman is attacking the city in a humongous M.O.U.S.E.R.," said April. Everybody gasped. "We have to stop him!" said Leonardo. Leonardo turned to the Genesect Army. "Baxter Stockman is the one who brought you five back to life," said Leonardo. _"We remember. Baxter, enemy,"_ said the Red Genesect. "Yes. Baxter and all of Team Plasma are enemies. And they must be stopped," said Michelangelo. _"We will help," _said the Red Genesect. The TMNS, Splinter, Leatherhead, April, her Ninetales, Vernon, Casey, Ash & Co., their Pokémon, the female Mewtwo and the Red Genesect Army began to head to downtown. Ash and his Pikachu & Nancy rode on Charizard, Hilda & Zoroark rode on her Braviary and Iris & Axew rode on Dragonite. The rest rode in the Battle Shell or April's news van.

Donatello and Eric were still working on the generator when Donatello's Shell Phone began to ring. "What's that sound?" asked Eric. "That's my Shell Phone," said Donatello. Donatello got out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" asked Donatello. "Donnie, have you and Eric finished fixing the generator?" asked Leonardo. "Not quite yet. Why?" asked Donatello. "We need you right now. Baxter Stockman is destroying the city with a gigantic M.O.U.S.E.R.! And we're gonna need all the help we can get!" said Leonardo. "I'm gonna head back to the garage to get the Squirtle Blimp. I'll meet you at the center of town!" said Donatello. And he turned off the phone. "Eric, can you finish fixing the generator without me?" asked Donatello. "I can. Why?" asked Eric. "The city's under attack from a giant robot. My brothers need my support," said Donatello. "Okay. Go kick some robot butt," said Eric. "I intend to," said Donatello. He jumped onto his cheapskate and began to head back to the garage as fast as he could.

The heroes arrived to the center of New Tork and saw the three-headed M.O.U.S.E.R. was destroying everything in its path. Right now, it was chewing up a truck trailer with its right head. Baxter Stockman saw the TMNS, Ash and the other heroes. "Ah. Right on time," said Baxter. "You better stop this mindless destruction, or lots of people are gonna get hurt!" said Ash. "I'm afraid I can't. I must destroy you if I'm to secure both Mewtwos and the Genesect Army. And my Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. is going to help me complete this task," said Baxter. _"You won't find us easy to capture since your cyborg hunter has been vanquished,"_ said the female Mewtwo. "We shall see," said Baxter.

(Insert "Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R." from TMNT: Out of the Shadows- The Video Game)

The Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. fired a couple of lasers at our heroes. The heroes managed to dodge it just in time. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo threw a couple of Water Shurikens at the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. The attacks however only left minor scratches on the giant robot's armor. Charizard and Dragonite fired red hot flames from their mouth at the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. Both Fire Pokémon's attack, left some burns on the armor. Ash's Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball, which the female Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere. The Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. fired some lasers that countered them, destroying the attacks. "This robot was created to counter your power!" said Baxter. The Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. whacked both Mewtwos with two of its heads. The Genesect Army fired some Signal Beam attacks, but the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. blasted them with missiles. The Genesect Army were scattered around the streets by the missiles. The Rattata King and his loyal followers joined in the battle too. April and Vernon were filming the battle.

"April O'Neil of Channel Six UBC News reporting live from downtown New Tork. As you can behind me the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. that is destroying the city. Baxter Stockman himself is piloting, apparently, he's gone mad with power! Ash Ketchum, the recent Unova League Tournament Champion along with some allies are trying to stop Baxter's rampage!" said April. Braviary fired a Hyper Beam attack, which blasted off part of the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R.'s armor, making a hole. Both Nancy & April's Ninetales fired a tag attack of Ice Beam & Flamethrower at the giant robot. The other heroes were helping the people evacuate the city as well as help those who were trapped in collapsed buildings.

(End Music)

(Insert "Battle Theme" from TMNT [1987 Series])

Then, some missiles hit the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. "What the?!" asked Baxter. He looked up and saw the one who fired them was Donatello, piloting the Squirtle Blimp. Donatello wore a pilot helmet & goggles and was strapped into the driver's seat. He lowered a ladder toward Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael. "Climb aboard," said Donatello. The three other Squirtles did. As soon as they got on, they put on some helmets & goggles of their own. The Squirtle Blimp began to fire multiple lasers and missiles at the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. "That's one cool vehicle!" said Ash. "Thanks," said Donatello. "This blimp makes Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon look like a party balloon!" said Hilda. "Pika!" said Pikachu.

The two Mewtwos, Latias and Meloetta lifted up some debris with their psychic powers and began to throw them at the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. One of the debris hit the cockpit glass, cracking part of it. "Hey!" cried Baxter. "Um, Donnie. If we cut off one of its heads, wouldn't it grow two more?" asked Michelangelo. "That's a hydra!" said Donatello. The rest of the heroes were helping evacuate the people to safety. "That's it. Don't shove," said Cilan. A girl turned to Casey Jones. "Who are those Squirtles flying in that blimp?" asked the girl. "Just four Squirtles who love New York and hate bullies like Baxter Stockman," said Casey.

Just then, the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R.'s left head seized the balloon part of the Squirtle Blimp with its jaws. "Uh-oh! We've been caught!" cried Michelangelo. "Not for long! Hang on!" said Donatello, grinning. With a press of a button, part of the Squirtle Blimp detached from the balloon to form a new vehicle. "Behold! The Squirtle Blimp is now the Squirtle Glider!" said Donatello. As the Squirtle Glider, the vehicle was now faster and more maneuverable. "Hold still so I can blast you!" said Baxter.

At that moment, three of the lasers from the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. hit Charizard, Braviary and Dragonite, singeing their some of their wings. "We're going down!" cried Ash. "Hang on!" cried Hilda. The three Flying Pokémon crashed to the ground. Ash, Pikachu, Hilda and Iris were sore, but not terrible hurt. "Is everybody okay?" asked Ash. "We're fine," said Hilda. "But our Pokémon won't be able to participate in the rest of the battle," said Iris, pointing to their Pokémon. Ash, Hilda and Iris had no choice but to return their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Take a good rest, you three," said Ash.

Just then, at that moment, the two stones that Ash's Mewtwo discovered began to glow. Ash had one, while his Mewtwo had the other one. "What's going on?" asked Hilda. Ash took out the stone he had. "The stone that Mewtwo discovered that I'm in possession of is glowing," said Ash._ "So is the one I have,"_ said Ash's Mewtwo. "Let's see what these stones can do!" said Ash. Ash held the stone he had high into the air and Ash's Mewtwo started to glow. Everybody noticed this as well, including the female Mewtwo and Baxter Stockman. When the glowing stopped, Ash's Mewtwo had changed in appearance. He was now larger and bulkier than his normal state. The horns on his head were longer and extended from V-shaped ridges on his forehead. Additionally, the horns were now pointed and curve upward. He now had two tubes behind his neck instead of one. His eyes were light blue, and he had large, purple growths over his shoulders. His torso was smooth and small compared to his long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connected the collar and underbelly. His forearms and thighs each had two raised ridges, and his digits were now longer and thinner. The tail was slightly shorter and stiffer than before and had a curled tip. This form was Mega Mewtwo X, but neither Ash nor his Mewtwo knew what it was called, yet.

_"__Amazing. It seems I acquired a transformation like you," _said Mega Mewtwo X to the female Mewtwo. _"But different in a way,"_ said the female Mewtwo. Then, she transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y._ "Let's take down that mad scientist, together," _said Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Mewtwo X nodded. _"Yes. Together,"_ said Mega Mewtwo X. The two Mega Evolved Mewtwos charged toward the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. The Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. began to fire multiple lasers at Mega Mewtwos X & Y. However, they either dodged or deflected the lasers. The two Mewtwos began to thrash the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. with multiple energy attacks or thrown projectiles. And nothing could stop the combined might of the two Genetic Pokémon. The Ninja Squirtles and whatever Pokémon were still fighting also continued their assault on the giant robot. "That's it! Keep it up!" said Donatello. "We can take that tin head down!" said Leonardo.

Mega Mewtwo X fired a powered up Shadow Ball attack, blasting off the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R.'s right head. Mega Mewtwo Y blasted the left head off with an Aura Sphere attack. "Uh-oh!" said Baxter Stockman. Both Mega Evolved Mewtwos began to charge up Aura Spheres. Then, they fired them and they combined into a big Aura Sphere. The Genesect Army fired a quintuple Techno Blast attack once again. The Squirtle Glider fired a final assault of missiles. All the attacks struck the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R., blasting a huge hole in its torso. The Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. started to spark as it was on the verge of exploding. "No! No! No! NOOOOOO!" screamed Baxter. The Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. then disappeared in a massive, fiery explosion. Everybody shielded themselves from the brightness and smoke of the explosion.

When the explosion cleared, the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. was now nothing more than a charred pile of useless scrap metal. Both Mewtwos transformed back into their base forms. Ash's Mewtwo went to investigate the wreckage and began to search for any sign of Baxter Stockman. "Hey Mewtwo, any sign of Baxter Stockman?" asked Ash. "No. Because what I just found isn't Baxter," said Ash's Mewtwo, pulling out something with his psychic powers. Everybody saw Ash's Mewtwo pull out an android clone of Baxter Stockman. It was missing is left leg and half of its right arm. Plus, the fake flesh on the android's face was burn off, revealing its true face. "A robot clone?" asked Ash. Ash's Mewtwo tossed it aside. "Which means the real Baxter is still out there," said the female Mewtwo. The Squirtle Glider landed and the TMNS got off. "He must be long gone by now," said Donatello.

At that moment, the TMNS, Ash & co., their Pokémon, the female Mewtwo and the Genesect Army began to hear some cheering. It was coming from the people of New Tork City. Among one of the people gathered was Charles Pennington. "You saved us all!" said Irma. "You're both a champion in Pokémon battles and in saving a city, Ash!" said a boy. "I can't take all the credit. I had my Pokémon as well as my friends," said Ash. Ash turned to the TMNS and Splinter. "Come on. You must present yourselves too," whispered Ash. "Very well," said Splinter. The TMNS and Splinter stepped forward. "Who might you be?" asked Charles. "We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles and this is our sensei. We were the ones who took down the Foot Clan and helped April unravel the mystery of the Silent Crime Wave. We didn't show ourselves at first because we were afraid we'd be viewed as freaks due to us being bigger than normal Pokémon. But after hearing how Leatherhead helped save Ash back in Sinnoh, we finally had the courage to step out of shadows. When danger threatens the city, we'll be there to save the day," said Leonardo. Everybody continued to cheer.

* * *

**Ash's Mewtwo has achieved Mega Evolution and the Cerberus M.O.U.S.E.R. is now scrap metal, but Baxter is still at large. Next chapter, the Genesect have a new home and the female Mewtwo makes a decision . . .**


	19. 18: New Home

Chapter 18: New Home

The next day, the TMNS and the other heroes were given an awards ceremony, medals and all. April was covering the event. "And so, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, the mysterious Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles and the other heroes have been rewarded medals by the mayor of New Tork City. Reconstruction of New Tork has begun. Dr. Baxter Stockman, the former head of Stocktronics, now a fugitive remains at large, with authorities in search of him. Whatever Pokémon that was petrified by the temporarily resurrected Pokémon Hunter J have been restored. Eric, manager of Pokémon Hills has restored power to the city. But who are these Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles? Where did they come from? Where are they know? The truth may be uncovered or cloaked forever in the shadows. This is April O'Neil of Channel Six UBC News, signing off," said April.

Ash finally realized where the Genesect Army could call their new home. It was none other than Absentia Natural Park. The TMNS and Splinter were present too along with Milotic. Ash's Mewtwo was out of his Master Ball. "You figured it out, Ash. Good work. They saw that Panna Lotuses have been around for 300 Million Years," said Eric. "That's when the Genesect were around," said Donatello. The Douse Drive Genesect flew to where the TMNS, Ash & co. were at. _"I like this place,"_ said the Douse Drive Genesect. "That's great," said Iris. "Axew," said Axew. _"I like you all too," _said the Douse Drive Genesect. "And we like you," said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu. The Douse Drive Genesect transformed into her High Speed Flight Mode and went to join her friends. "You've got enough space in this park to build the biggest home in the world!" said Leonardo. "Pika Pika!" said Pikachu.

Milotic turned to Leatherhead. "By the way, I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life from Pokémon Hunter J. But now I can," said Milotic. She began to hug him. Not to mention, Leatherhead was getting smooshed against her humongous breasts. "Oh thank! Thank you! That was very brave of you of what you did!" said Milotic. Milotic then gave Leatherhead a big kiss on his lips, leaving a pink kiss mark. Leatherhead just stood there, blinking. Milotic giggled at Leatherhead's reaction. "Aaw man. I was hoping to make a move on her," said Michelangelo. Raphael gave Michelangelo a dope slap. "Ow! What?!" asked Michelangelo.

_"__Ash,"_ said a voice. "Huh?" asked everybody. It was the female Mewtwo. _"You found a place for the Genesect to live. Thank you," _said the female Mewtwo. "Well I had a lot of help," said Ash. Michelangelo did a thumbs up. _"I'm glad to have met you all,"_ said the female Mewtwo. "I'm glad too," said Ash. "So am I," said Leonardo. "A pleasure," said Splinter. "We'll always be friends," said Ash. _"Yes. You're right. I trust in those words, Ash. Especially after what I had decided to do,"_ said the female Mewtwo. "Huh?" asked Ash & co. _"I want to join you and your team, Ash," _said the female Mewtwo. Everybody gasped when they heard those words. The female Mewtwo flew down to where the group were at. She then clutched the arm of Ash's male Mewtwo. _"I'm starting to develop feelings for you,"_ said the female Mewtwo. The male Mewtwo's cheeks started to blush red. _"Really?"_ asked Ash's Mewtwo. _"Yes. I always thought I was the only one of my kind. Until I met you,"_ said the female Mewtwo._ "Then we accept," _said Ash's Mewtwo. "Welcome to the team," said Ash. The two Mewtwos started to embrace each other.

"No fair! You're getting too many Legendary Pokémon!" said Iris. "Your complaining is ruining the moment. Such a kid," said Splinter. Iris grumbled and began to storm off. Axew followed after her. Everybody began to laugh at Iris, including Splinter. "I made another funny!" said Splinter. And he and the others continued laughing.

(Insert Movie Version of Theme)

_Squirtle Power!_

(The title forms again.)

Insert Theme)

_Squirtle Power!_

(We see the night sky.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The camera moves down to the street and a sewer lid pops off due to a green light bursting out.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(We see four Squirtles bathed in green light levitating up.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(Smoke builds up, but clears up, revealing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles.)

_Heroes in the half shell_

_Squirtle Power!_

(The title forms.)

_They're the world's most fearsome fighting crew_

(The roof of the Battle Shell opens up to reveal the TMNS. A spring launches the four heroes into the air.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(April is the one driving the Battle Shell. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are seated next to her.)

_They're heroes in a half shell_

(The TMNS draw out their weapons.)

_and they're blue_

(The TMNS are armed and ready for battle.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(We see closeups of the TMNS' weapons.)

_When the evil Shredder attacks_

(Shredder slashes the screen and he and an army of Foot Ninjas charge.)

_These Squirtle boys don't cut him no slack_

(The TMNS descend from the air, with Leonardo slashing at the screen, transitioning to the next scene.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The TMNS are charging at the Foot Ninjas.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(They fight off the Foot Ninja Army.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The TMNS start to fight with the Shredder.)

_Heroes in the half shell_

(Leonardo swings his katanas at the Shredder.)

_Squirtle Power!_

(Leonardo's blades clash with Shredder's.)

_Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!_

(Casey Jones takes out a hockey stick and whacks a Foot Ninjask aside.)

_Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!_

(Shredder whacks Raphael aside.)

_Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!_

(Ninetales fires a flamethrower attack at the Shredder, scorching him.)

_Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!_

(Ash has Pikachu shock a couple of Foot Ninjas.)

_Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!_

(Tatsu appears and starts fighting alongside Shredder.)

_Go Ninja Go Ninja Go!_

(The TMNS fire a couple of Water Shurikens at the two evil ninja masters.)

_Heroes in the half shell_

(Tatsu fires some Water Shurikens of his own.)

_Squirtle Power!_

(The Water Shurikens clash with each other.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(Donatello has the Squirtle Glider fire its lasers, popping Team Rocket's Mewoth balloon.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(Michelangelo fights all of Team Rocket's Pokémon, defeating them all.)

_Splinter taught them to be ninja teens_

(An ordinary Raticate mutates into Splinter.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(Splinter smashes a couple of wooden boxes.)

_Leonardo leads,_

(Leonardo points his katana forward.)

_Donatello does machines_

(Donatello is piloting the Squirtle Bot, while Meowth is piloting the Mega-Mega Meowth Machine)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The Squirtle Bot punches the Meowth robot's head off.)

_Raphael is cool, but rude_

(Raphael uses his sai to get a slice of pizza and splatters the pizza on the camera.)

_(Gimmie a break!)_

(Raphael is using his sai as a pizza fork.)

_Michelangelo is a party dude (Party!)_

(Michelangelo is break dancing.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The TMNS are fighting Team Pansies' Pokémon)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The TMNS kick Team Pansies' Pokémon, knocking them into Jessie, James and Meowth.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(Team Pansies and their Pokémon are on the ground, with the TMNS standing on top of them.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The TMNS are running across the rooftops.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The Technodrome bursts out of the ground in front of our heroes.)

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

(The TMNS charge into battle.)

_Heroes in the half shell_

* * *

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles are hailed as heroes, the Genesect now live in the Pokémon Hills Nature Park and the female Mewtwo has joined Ash to be with the first Mewtwo. Next time, will be the epilogue / post credits scene that shows where Baxter Stockman is.**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Baxter Stockman was brought before Ghetsis at the main Team Plasma hideout. Baxter Stockman was brought before Ghetsis at the main Team Plasma hideout. The Team Plasma Grunts wore black and gray militaristic uniforms and they had light red hair. "You've failed me, Baxter Stockman! You've failed to re-capture the runaway Genesect Army and both Mewtwos!" said Ghetsis. "I'm sure that they'll be a next time," said Baxter. "There isn't going to be a next time! Guards, take care of him," said Ghetsis. The two guards seized Baxter Stockman and began to drag him away. "You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?! I am the great Dr. Baxter Stockman!" said Baxter.

The guards started to drag Baxter through the hallways. Just then, somebody threw ninja shurikens at the guards' heads, killing them. They let go of Baxter Stockman in the process. "What the?" asked Baxter. He saw who was it that killed the Team Plasma Guards.

(Insert "Foot Clan Theme" from TMNT [2003 Series])

Standing before Baxter Stockman were two Foot Ninjas along with two Foot Ninjasks. Baxter recognized them from the papers. "Foot Ninja, here?" asked Baxter. "Dr. Baxter Stockman I presume?" asked Foot Ninja #1. "Yes," said Baxter. "The Foot Clan require your scientific mind in our future plans to destroy the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles," said Foot Ninja #2. Dr. Baxter Stockman smiled an evil smile. "If it means I can get my revenge on the Squirtles along with the one they call Ash Ketchum, then I'm in," said Baxter.

(End Music)

To Be Continued . . .

**Sneak Peek**

Next time, on "Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles", the Shredder is revealed to be still alive and is hungry for revenge against the TMNS! To do so, he steals the last vile of mutagen from T.C.R.I. and kidnaps T.C.R.I. scientists Mortu and Jordon Perry to help him create an army of mutants. The TMNS and Ash & co. must team up once again to stop Shredder's evil plot! And to prove she's better than Ash, Iris foolishly decides to challenge Shredder herself! Can the TMNS defeat Shredder again? Will the TMNS find a new home? Will Iris' stupidity spell her end? Find out, in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles: The Secret of the Ooze"!

* * *

**Now you see how Baxter Stockman is recruited by the Foot. So now, next time, will be the adaptation of the TMNT movie, "The Secret of the Ooze". This time, the TMNS **_will_** use their weapons when they fight the Foot Ninjas. As I said, Ash and co. will fill the role of Keno this time. So, until next time, stay safe and healthy. Cowabunga!**


End file.
